Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos
by Sara Wells
Summary: Él, un vampiro enamorado de la modernidad de este siglo. Ella, una bruja desastrosa tratando de sobrevivir a la modernidad actual. ¿Qué tienen en común? Una vida, y toda una eternidad para compartirla. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, un pasado en común.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos.**

**Prólogo.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El suave repiqueteo de una campanilla anunció la entrada de un cliente a la clínica del corazón "Black Cat" la propietaria Sakura Kinomoto, salió de la trastienda para admirar a su clienta. La verdad, no esperaba recibir a nadie, porque nadie se había parado en ese lugar hacia tres semanas. Sakura comenzaba a sospechar que alguna de sus vecinas, que también eran brujas, le había echado una maldición encima. Aunque, ella no se engañaba, eso no era probable, el negocio nunca fue fructífero y ahora en estos tiempos, mucho menos.

―Buenas tardes, yo… ―saludó una joven de cabellos azabaches jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. ―Nunca he visitado un lugar como este, y… No conozco el procedimiento.

Sakura sonrió. ―No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Una buena bruja, sabe el por qué y para que la visitan sus clientes.

A la joven cliente se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó la palabra: bruja. Pensó por unos momentos en que debía salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero la mejor opción era quedarse, ya no soportaría un día mas con la incertidumbre, necesitaba saber si su novio la engañaba, porque el desgraciado ocultaba algo, ella lo sabía.

―Entonces, ¿vas a tomar la consulta? ―preguntó Kinomoto apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta.

La señorita tragó saliva y asintió levemente con la cabeza. La castaña hizo una señal con el dedo índice para que la joven la siguiera a la trastienda. Sakura colocó un par de sillas alrededor de su mesita de consultas, tomó asiento, y esperó pacientemente la entrada de la joven.

―Siéntate. ―le indicó Kinomoto mientras barajeaba su mazo de cartas.

La chica obedeció y percibió el olor a incienso en el aire. Observó que la mesa estaba decorada únicamente con un mantel rojo, y que la iluminación del pequeño consultorio era tenue y relajante. Su temor disminuyó cuando la bruja le sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura colocó el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa, e instruyó a la otra mujer para que lo dividiera en tres partes. La joven de cabellos azabaches estudió con detenimiento los movimientos de la consultora, quien no debía tener más de veinticinco años o quizás era un poco más joven, pero su aspecto desgarbado no contribuyó a descifrar su edad con exactitud.

Sakura distribuyó las cartas a lo largo de la mesa en un orden especial, y susurró: ―Cartas creadas por Clow, por favor, respondan todas mis preguntas, y las de esta mujer. ―Las 13 cartas sobre la mesa brillaron liberando una cálida brisa, en ese momento la joven consultante supo que esas no eran cartas del tarot normales.

Sakura terminó de realizar su conjuro, y dio vuelta a la primera carta. ―Estas aquí por un hombre. ―dijo.

―Así es. ―contestó la otra mujer.

―Pero… ―miró de reojo a su clienta, y reveló la identidad de tres cartas más. ―Es un hombre antiguo… mucho mayor que tú, demasiado… Además, te oculta algo.

―¡Lo sabía! Sabía que me engañaba. ―gritó la joven poniéndose de pie.

Sakura se apresuró a revelar las cartas faltantes. ―¡No! No es otra mujer. Aunque, déjame decirte que tiene una extensa lista de amantes. ―agregó sorprendida.

―¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? ―interrogó apartando unas lágrimas de sus ojos amatistas.

―No lo sé… ―murmuró. ¡No podía ser! Sus cartas nunca le habían fallado. ―¿Traes contigo algo que le pertenezca o una fotografía?

La amatista revolvió su bolso en busca del objeto, sin embargo no encontró nada. Sakura suspiró y se levantó de la silla. ―Hace mucho que no utilizo este método, pero creo que no ha perdido su efectividad. ―explicó colocando una bola de cristal sobre la mesa.

Ambas volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, y Sakura descargò un poco de su magia en la bola. ―Dime su nombre.

―Eriol… Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Al igual que las cartas, la bola de cristal despidió una cegadora luz verde que fue tornándose blanca poco a poco, hasta mostrar la imagen de Eriol Hiraguizawa firmando algunos documentos en su oficina.

―¿Es él? ―preguntó incrédula Kinomoto. El tipo aparentaba tener unos treinta años, pero sus cartas dijeron que era un hombre antiguo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

―Sí, ese es Eriol. Eres magnifica. ―chilló emocionada la amatista tomando entre sus manos las de la bruja.

Sakura sintió el fuego correr por sus venas, y rechazó instantáneamente el contacto de la otra mujer. ―¡Fuera! Fuera de aquí.

―¿Pero… Por qué? Todo está resultando de maravilla, solo tenemos que hurgar en su pasado, y ver si yo tengo cabida en su fututo. ―alegó con los ojos llorosos la chica.

Sakura se levantó de su silla, y agarró el brazo de la joven para sacarla de su clínica. ―No, no quiero saber nada de ese hombre, y te aseguró que tú tampoco quieres saberlo. Te recomiendo que te alejes de él en cuanto te sea posible. No te conviene. ―Abrió la puerta principal, y sacó de un empujón a la amatista.

―¡Espera, no he cancelado mi cuenta! ―gritó desde la calle la joven.

Sakura cerró las persianas de la puerta, y decidió que era hora de cerrar todo el lugar. Chasqueó la lengua cuando recordó que tenía una cena con su hermano. Su mirada esmeralda cayó sobre el viejo jersey rosa pastel que llevaba puesto e hizo una mueca, era cómodo, pero no combinaba con su larga falda color canela. Se encogió de hombros y amarró su largo y descuidado cabello castaño en una coleta, cuya estética dejó mucho que desear.

Arrastró los pies hasta su consultorio, y cubrió su bola de cristal con un pañuelo blanco. Guardó su mazo de cartas en su respectivo libro, y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Suspiró mientras corría una cortina color purpura, la cual ocultaba la puerta de acceso a su dulce hogar.

Giró el oxidado pomo de la puerta de madera, y con notable pereza subió los diez escalones que la separaban de su habitación. Su gato Kero, la saludó con un inaudible maullido, y continuó durmiendo sobre su cama. La castaña recogió su bolso del piso, y se lo colocó en el hombro.

―Iré a cenar con Toya. ―informó cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Volvió a suspirar cuando notó una vez más, la soledad que la rodeaba. Además, su sala de estar era un desastre, bolsas de golosinas tiradas por todos lados, y la espuma de los muebles y la mayoría de cojines estaba regada por toda la habitación. ―Seguramente esto es cortesía de Kero. ―musitó.

Ignorando completamente el asunto, salió de casa. El panorama era aún más deprimente, ahora sabia por que no recibía visitas. Su vivienda era una completa pocilga, para salir a la calle principal, Sakura tenía que atravesar un oscuro y repugnante callejón, en el que normalmente reposaba un viejo borracho acosador.

Caminó hasta la parada de autobuses mientras contaba las pocas monedas que la acompañaban. ―Espero que Toya pagué la cena, de lo contrario tendré que lavar platos toda la noche. ―murmuró.

Abordó el autobús y dejó caer en el último asiento de aquel transporte. Sakura apreció la puesta de sol a través de la ventana. Por la calle vagaban sonrientes algunos escolares, y seria gente madura que regresaba a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Sakura notó la poca afluencia de ancianos a esa hora, y sonrió al recordar que ella era más vieja que cualquiera de ellos.

Bajó del autobús cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el centro de Tokio. Recorrió un par de calles a paso ligero, de igual forma, Toya sabía que la puntualidad no era una de sus cualidades. La castaña se sintió pequeña e insignificante entrando en las imponentes instalaciones del restaurante Neko Hanten. (1)

―¿Tiene reservación? ―preguntó con desdén la chica recepcionista.

―Si, a nombre de Toya y Sakura Kinomoto. ―respondió sin inmutarse la castaña.

―Muy bien, sígame. El señor lleva algunos minutos esperándola. ―informó apenada la joven.

Toya se puso de pie ante las mujeres e hizo un ademán con la mano para que Sakura tomara asiento. ―Llegas tarde. ―masculló ayudando a su hermana con la silla.

―Tuve unos inconvenientes en el trabajo. ―replicó.

―¿Ah, si? No me digas que tardaste porque decidiste retirar las telarañas de la puerta de tu negocio. ―rebatió sentándose frente a la castaña.

Sakura se sonrojó y bebió un sorbo de agua. ―No, estaba con un cliente real.

Toya suspiró exasperado. ―Por favor, hermana. Tu estas en esa situación porque quieres. Sabes perfectamente que el concilio perdonó la falta que te adjudicaron injustamente el siglo pasado, podrías estar bajo su protección, y…

Sakura golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, y se inclinó un poco para mirar de cerca a su hermano. ―No, nunca les perdonare lo que me hicieron, ni a ellos, ni a nuestros padres.

―Sakura, por favor. Recapacita, mírate hermana, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste alguna vez.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a ponerse rojos. ―¿Por qué siempre que nos reunimos tienes que recordarme lo mismo? Nunca volveré a ser la misma, Toya. Yo quería a mi hijo, y ellos… Ellos me negaron el derecho de verlo crecer y desarrollarse dentro de mí. ―Sakura desvió la mirada a su vientre. ―Mírame ahora… ―sollozó. ―Nunca podré gozar de ese privilegio otra vez, y aun así, ¿me pides que los perdone?

Toya colocó su mano en la de Sakura, y la presionó sutilmente. ―Perdóname… Yo no quería... No fue mi intención…

La castaña se frotó los ojos con su otra mano. ―No te preocupes, pero sabes que aún no supero lo de mi niño.

Toya se sintió realmente mal por su hermana. La vida había sido tan injusta. No, el concilio y sus padres fueron injustos con ella. Luego de eso, no encontraron el valor para seguir hablando, por lo que resolvieron cenar en silencio.

―Bueno, creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión. ―farfulló la esmeralda poniéndose de pie.

―Siéntate que no hemos terminado de hablar. ―ordenó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Sakura hizo un mohín, pero obedeció. Toya deslizó dos pequeños sobres de manila al otro extremo de la mesa. Sakura los miró con desconfianza, y volvió a deslizarlos en dirección contraria. ―No quiero tu dinero, ni el de ellos.

―Mi dinero tendrás que aceptarlo porque eres mi hermana menor, y es mi responsabilidad ayudarte. ―vaciló un poco antes de continuar, y se acomodó nerviosamente la corbata. ―En cuanto al otro sobre… Te lo envía Yukito.

Sakura sintió su corazón desmoronarse de nuevo. ―Está bien, aceptare tu dinero. Pero dile a Yukito que no necesito de su lastima, y espero que continúe siendo feliz con su esposa. ―se levantó de la mesa y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Su historia con Yukito era un poco complicada, y estaba segura de que el concilio había metido mano en ese asunto también. Luego de la pérdida de su hijo, Sakura encontró consuelo en los brazos de Yukito Tsukishiro. El hombre la aceptó y no la culpó por lo sucedido como los demás. Él y su hermano Toya fueron los únicos que la apoyaron en medio de la tragedia, después de un tiempo ambos se comprometieron, sin embargo, faltando unos días para la boda Yukito decidió terminar con ella. Muy en el fondo, Sakura lo comprendió. El clan Tsukishiro era uno de los clanes mágicos más poderosos, y era obvio que Yukito necesitaba de un descendiente para continuar con su legado. Descendiente que con ella jamás tendría, porque Sakura no podía darle hijos, ni a él, ni a nadie.

La pequeña y desconsolada castaña, regresó a sus inmundos aposentos. Se vio en la necesidad de encender un par de velas, ya que estaba oscuro y el mes pasado le cancelaron el servicio de electricidad. Agarró uno de los candelabros, y se dirigió al baño. Sakura suspiró al apreciar uno de los pocos lujos que podía darse. Ahorró por mucho tiempo para poder comprar su preciosa tina, y también hizo malabares para que no le cancelaran el servicio de agua. Encendió el grifo de la bañera, agregó un poco de esencia de rosas en el agua, y se despojó de sus ropas. Se metió en la tina a medio llenar, y suspiró. Comprobó entonces, que la vida aun después de doscientos cincuenta años, podía ser… Buena.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un hombre alto, y castaño bajó de su limusina e hizo una mueca. El chofer preocupado, bajó del automóvil y corrió al lado de su señor.

―Joven Li, ¿está seguro que este es el lugar? ―preguntó observando con repugnancia un viejo y oscuro callejón.

―Por supuesto, Wei. Mis fuentes son confiables. ―aseguró con una sonrisa.

―¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

―No, mejor quédate cuidando el auto. ―El viejo chofer asintió, y Syaoran emprendió su camino.

Llevaba semanas buscando el paradero de Sakura Kinomoto, esa bruja escurridiza se había cambiado de domicilio desde la última vez. Aunque, analizándolo un poco, la pobre iba de mal en peor. Nunca imaginó encontrársela en el barrio más bajo de Tokio, y eso era admirable. Con la delincuencia que había en ese lugar, le sorprendía que la castaña continuase con vida. Syaoran subió los tres escalones del pórtico y presionó el timbre. Al no escuchar el sonido, frunció el ceño, y decidió tocar la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse la puerta se abrió revelándole a una mojada, y evidentemente sonrojada Sakura Kinomoto.

La sonrisa de Syaoran revivió y alzó una mano en señal de saludo. ―Hola, yo solo pasaba porque… ―interrumpió su explicación al momento en que Sakura le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Del otro lado, Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que tendría que volver a verlo, pero, ¿tan rápido? Corrió a revisar su calendario, y efectivamente, dentro de dos días se cumplían los diez años de plazo. ¡Rayos! Ella ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que preparar esa poción de nuevo. No obstante, ahí estaba la oportunidad. Syaoran Li, era sinónimo de dinero, y el dinero sinónimo de comida y electricidad.

―¡Sí! ―gritó la castaña alzando los brazos. ―Por fin dejare de ser pobre.

―¡Qué bien! Me alegra escucharlo. Esperare a que te vistas para que afinemos los detalles. ―vociferó Syaoran desde la ventana.

Sakura bajó los brazos, y miró la toalla que la cubría en el piso, lo que significaba que ella estaba… Desnuda, y el idiota ese la estaba observando desde la ventana.

―¡Ah! ¡Eres un pervertido! ―chilló cubriéndose los pechos.

Syaoran rio bajito. ―No olvides cubrir la otra parte.

―¡Ah! ―gritó mientras corría a refugiarse a su habitación.

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño prólogo, jeje. Bueno, es una muestra clara de que mi imaginación no me deja en paz.

(1): Neko Hanten. Bueno, algunos sabrán que es el restaurante que aparece en Ranma ½. Por ende, queda claro que no me adjudico la invención de ese nombre.

¡Lo siento! Sé que quizás esperaban la actualización de mis otros fics, y yo salgo con esto. Pero "una relación extraña" se actualizara la siguiente semana, lo prometo. "oscuras tentaciones, divinas relaciones" tardara un poco más. Mientras eso sucede, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva locura… xD

Esperare ansiosa algún comentario.

Gracias.


	2. Se busca un cambio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 1:**Se busca… Un cambio.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez revelándole a una ceñuda y despeinada Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran sonrió con diversión al percatarse del atavío de la castaña. ¿Para qué se había cubierto tanto? Él, ya había visto todo.

La mirada ambarina se deslizó por el cuerpo de la mujer, quien vestía un gracioso camisón blanco con un par de gatitos negros estampados en el pecho. Tal prenda, la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Y eso, solo hacía más interesante el asunto para Syaoran.

―¿No vas a entrar? ―inquirió Sakura aclarándose un poco la voz.

―Hmm… Está bien. Ya que insistes. ―contestó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura refunfuñó algunas maldiciones, y cerró la puerta.

Syaoran suspiró al advertir la oscuridad y el desorden en la habitación, se volteó para mirar de frente a la mujer, y dijo: ―Por lo que se ve, no te ha ido muy bien que digamos. Lo siento.

Sakura desvió la mirada, y sintió su rostro arder por la furia que la embargó. Ella no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, y mucho menos la de un vampiro. Ella los detestaba, sobre todo a los hombres. Entre ellos, se ocultaba el desgraciado que le fastidió la vida.

―No te creas, lo que sucede es que me gusta recordar viejos tiempos. ―mintió.

―No lo creo. ―murmuró Syaoran quitándose el abrigo. ―¿Por qué no me notificaste de tu cambio de domicilio?

Sakura levantó la barbilla arrogantemente, y se cruzó de brazos. ―No tengo por qué rendirle cuentas a alguien que apenas conozco. Además, nuestro acuerdo venció el día que te entregué las pociones.

Syaoran se pasó una mano por los cabellos y cerró los ojos. Esa mujer le hacía perder la paciencia en un tiempo impresionante. ―Sakura…

―Kinomoto, para ti. ―corrigió la bruja.

Syaoran se mordió la lengua para no gritarle. ―Está bien, Kinomoto. Hablemos de negocios. ―indicó Li buscando un lugar para sentarse.

Sakura se apresuró a limpiar el desastre que había dejado Kero sobre el único sofá de la sala, y le ofreció el asiento a Li. Él como todo un _caballero_, se sentó. Sakura se sentó en el piso frente a él, y apoyó los codos en sus piernas.

―Mismo precio.

Syaoran sonrió. ―No, te pagare el doble. Tu trabajo lo vale, no sabes todos los beneficios que nos ha traído tu pequeño invento.

Sakura alzó una ceja. ―¿Estás hablando en serio?

―Por supuesto. Toda la familia Li, está en deuda contigo. ―afirmó el castaño.

―Bien, regresa dentro de dos días. ―musitó Sakura. No le gustaba la forma en que Syaoran la miraba, y mucho menos, la suavidad de su voz al hablarle.

Syaoran se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y por unos momentos mordisqueó la uña de su dedo índice. ―Lo que sucede es que… Quiero cien pociones más. ―informó nervioso.

Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente. ―¡¿Qué dijiste? Según mis informantes, la familia Li no ha aumentado en número desde la última vez. ―gruñó señalando acusadoramente a Syaoran. ―¡Violaste nuestro acuerdo!

―¡No! Bueno, sí. La última vez, le obsequié una de tus pociones a un amigo y en vista de que funcionó muy bien, él decidió incluir a su familia en este negocio. ―explicó jugueteando con un hilo que sobresalía de su chaqueta.

Sakura hizo un mohín, y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Syaoran hasta que sus frentes se juntaron. ―¿Le dijiste mi nombre?

¡Dios querido! ¿Con qué maldito perfume se bañaba esa mujer? ¿Feromonas? ―No… No, él también quiere mantener oculta su identidad. ―tartamudeó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él era un vampiro de doscientos cincuenta y cuatro años. No tenía derecho de ponerse nervioso en presencia de una mujer. Mas, de una tan fea como Sakura Kinomoto. Aunque, poseía un cuerpo impresionante.

Sakura acercó más su rostro. ―Más te vale, Li. ―advirtió.

―Hum… ―acordó Syaoran. Sus colmillitos querían salirse de su sitio, y no podía alimentarse de una bruja. Tenía que salir pronto de ese lugar. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y no le importó haber golpeado la nariz de Sakura con su cabeza.

Sakura palpó delicadamente sus fosas nasales. ―¡Eres un bruto! ¡Estoy sangrando!

―¡Ya lo sé! ―gritó Syaoran dándole la espalda. Podía sentir el olor de su sangre en el ambiente. Tipo A, su favorito. ―Toma. ―dijo arrojando un pañuelo al aire.

Sakura agarró el pedazo de tela volador y se cubrió la nariz. ―No puede ser, eres un genio muy atolondrado. Con razón ninguna vampiresa ha querido casarse contigo.

Syaoran caminó hasta la puerta y apoyó su frente en ella. ―Lo siento, no quería lastimarte. Nunca ha sido mi intensión, perdóname.

―No, no puedo perdonarte. ―gruñó. ―Tendrás que indemnizarme por agresión.

El castaño sonrió levemente consiguiendo retraer sus colmillos. ―Está bien. ¿Cuánto quieres?

Sakura avanzó hasta la puerta y giró el pomo con su mano libre. ―Quiero que te vayas, que regreses dentro de dos días, y si después de diez años continuas interesado en el negocio, regresa hasta entonces.

Syaoran suspiró. No era la primera vez que Sakura lo trataba de esa manera. Ladeó una sonrisa, y le entregó un sobre a la esmeralda. ―Es la mitad del dinero, por si necesitas comprar los ingredientes. ―explicó cortésmente. Dio un par de pasos, y salió de la casa.

Sakura se retiró el pañuelo de la nariz. ―Imagino que no lo querrás de vuelta. ―supuso arrojándolo a la basura. ―Que tengas una linda noche. ―se despidió agitando su mano en el aire.

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula ante el sarcasmo de la mujer. Buscó una tarjeta en el bolsillo interno de su saco, y se la entregó a Sakura.

El ceño de Kinomoto se profundizo. ―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó ofendida.

―Es del salón Blood and Beauty, querida. Todas nuestras vampiresas lo frecuentan, deberías darte una vuelta por ahí. ―se mofó bajando las escaleras. ―Mi hermana Fuutie, es la propietaria. Si le dices que tendrás una cita conmigo, te aseguro que te hará un cambio de look completamente gratis. ―agregó divertido.

Sakura rompió la tarjeta en pedacitos, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese hombre, pero su dinero le daría de comer por algunos años. Sakura bufó y se sumergió en su rutinaria vida de nuevo. Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación. Kero, seguía durmiendo sobre la cama.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, sin embargo no proporcionaba la iluminación suficiente. Rebuscó una vela en el cajón inferior de su mesita de noche, y la encendió. Tomó el bolígrafo que descansaba sobre la mesa, y el libro que escondía bajo su almohada. Lo apretó contra su pecho, y una lágrima de añoranza corrió por su mejilla. Era un hábito que había adquirido a los dieciséis años. Ese pequeño libro contenía la historia de su vida, algunas páginas relataban su tragedia, y otras pequeñas alegrías. Lo abrió y acarició la página en blanco antes de comenzar a escribir.

_Tokio, 25 de abril de 2012._

_Querida crónica embrujada:_

_Hoy, recibí la desagradable visita de Syaoran Li, ¿lo recuerdas? Si, exactamente. Aquel genio estúpido que pasó de científico a geek. Es un tonto, en resumidas palabras, lo detesto. Deberías verlo algún día. De seguro tus paginas llorarían al ver la forma tan arrogante con la que se mueve, habla, respira, etc. _

_Pasando a otros asuntos más importantes, y a tipos más agradables, hoy cené con Toya. No tengo mucho que decir sobre eso. Me dio el mismo sermón de siempre, y sabes que eso solo me hace recordar lo injustos que fueron todos conmigo. Yo solo tenía dieciséis años, si hubiese tenido la mitad del valor y madurez que poseo ahora, me habría enfrentado a ellos, y actualmente seria la feliz madre de una brujita o de un gran hechicero. _

_He pensado en organizar un poco mi vida. Estoy un poco sola, ¿sabes? Solo cuento contigo, y con Kero. No es que ustedes no me sean suficientes, sin embargo necesito a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando, y tengo la solución en mente. Espero que funcione._

_Que tengas dulces sueños, Sakura._

**xxx**

Syaoran recibió un nuevo día con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borró al entrar en la oficina de su querido amigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa. El sujeto estaba sumergido en la desgracia. El castaño esbozó una mueca de preocupación mientras se acercaba al escritorio, donde Eriol estaba recostado ocultando su rostro con las manos.

Syaoran arrastró una silla y la colocó frente al escritorio. Espero pacientemente a que su amigo hablara, y en vista de que eso no sucedió, decidió ser el primero en hacerlo.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―preguntó cautelosamente.

Eriol exhaló con fastidió y descubrió su rostro. ―Tomoyo, me dejó.

Syaoran abrió la boca sorprendido y dejó caer al piso la consola de juegos portátil que cargaba. ―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Le dijiste que eres…

―¡No! Justamente por eso lo hizo, porque no tuve el valor para decírselo. ―se lamentó arrugando algunos documentos que descansaban sobre su escritorio.

Syaoran se los arrebató e intentó plancharlos con sus manos. ―No te desquites con mis diseños, yo no tengo la culpa de tu cobardía.

Hiraguizawa estrelló su puño contra la superficie de la mesa. ―Sí, tú tienes la culpa. Tú me diste la maldita poción que nos permite salir a luz del sol. Por ende, tú tienes la culpa de que yo haya conocido a Tomoyo.

―Yo te la ofrecí y tú aceptaste, idiota. No te obligué a nada. ―vociferó el castaño. ―Además, no me vengas con esas estupideces a estas alturas, anoche hablé con Sakura y ella estuvo de acuerdo con nuestro trato. ―explicó poniéndose de pie.

―Esa mujer. ―bufó Eriol. ―¿Cómo está?

―Muy mal. No sabes la pocilga en la que vive, me gustaría mucho ayudarla pero es bastante huraña. ―murmuró Syaoran.

―Lo sé. ―Eriol sonrió. ―Aun no entiendo porque estas interesado en una mujer así. Es horrenda, gruñona, y lo más importante es que nos odia.

―Sakura es… Bonita a su manera. ―justificó el castaño recogiendo su consola. ―Y tiene razones bien fundamentadas para odiarnos, tú lo sabes. ―dijo acariciando la pantalla del aparato.

Eriol asintió y se dirigió al mini bar de su oficina. ―No crees que sería conveniente decirle la verdad. Digo, tiene derecho a saber quién de nosotros fue el que la embarazó y la dejó a merced del concilio. ―sugirió sirviéndose un vaso de sangre.

―¿Acaso tú sabes quién fue? ―cuestionó inquieto Syaoran.

―No, pero sé que tú lo sabes. ―aseveró maliciosamente. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y observó el rostro tribulado del castaño.

Syaoran desvió la mirada. ―Sí, lo sé. Pero, no le diré nada. Yo quiero que Sakura sea feliz, ¿entiendes?

Eriol soltó una carcajada. ―¿Ah, si? No me digas que tú piensas hacerla feliz. No sueñes, Syaoran. ―se burló. ―La única manera en que Sakura Kinomoto será feliz, es clavándole una estaca o quemando vivo al infeliz que la violó.

Syaoran apretó los puños. ―Por eso no quiero decírselo, no quiero que ella siga llenando de resentimientos su corazón. ―replicó caminando hacia la puerta. ―Además, ya no es un delito involucrarte con alguien de una especie diferente.

―Ve a decirle eso a tu madre. ―rebatió Eriol. Syaoran salió de la oficina y Eriol admiró el residuo de sangre en el fondo de su vaso. Nunca imaginó enamorarse de una pequeña mortal como Tomoyo Daidoji, esa chica lo había hecho feliz durante tres años, y ahora ya no la tendría a su lado. Era mejor así, él no soportaría verla debilitarse, envejecer, y morir.

**xxx**

―Solo falta un pelo de gato. ―murmuró Sakura. ―¡Kero! ―gritó de repente.

―Miau. ―contestó el animal detrás de ella. Sakura se volteó y se acurrucó para acariciarlo.

―Lo siento amigo, pero tiene que ser arrancado de raíz. ―El gato dio un respingó de dolor y Sakura se apresuró para agregar el ultimo ingrediente a la poción que estaba a punto de ebullición en el caldero de su sótano.

La castaña sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras mezclaba los ingredientes. ―Si supieras lo que contiene la fórmula, estoy segura que morirías del asco, Syaoran Li.

Cuando el líquido violáceo estuvo listo, Sakura cubrió el caldero y lo dejó reposar. Subió enérgicamente las escaleras del sótano, y se dirigió a la cocina. Arrojó toda la basura que tenía sobre la mesa, y colocó un par de cartulinas y marcadores sobre ella. Garabateó un mensaje en cada una, brincó de alegría al observar su creación, y corrió a buscar sus zapatos.

Bajó las escaleras que conducían a su negocio, y pegó los anuncios en el escaparate. Sonrió ante el primer intentó que hacia para mejorar un poco su ermitaña vida. Salió de su negocio y se marchó revisando la prolija letra de su anuncio. Esperaba tener pronto una respuesta.

El próximo paso era cancelar su deuda con la compañía eléctrica. Abordó un autobús hasta el centro de Tokio, caminó un par de calles, y sacó la lengua cuando pasó frente a los edificios de _Ershy industries, _el déspota de Li Syaoran debía estar adentro.

Hizo a un lado sus resentimientos y volvió a sonreír. El vigilante de la compañía eléctrica le abrió la puerta y la miró con extrañeza. Sakura ladeó la cabeza en busca de una explicación, y el hombre carraspeó para que la señorita no siguiera obstruyendo la entrada. Sakura aligeró su paso para alcanzar la ventanilla de pagos, y después de seis meses saldó su cuenta.

El vigilante de la entrada volvió a lanzarle una mirada burlona al salir, quizás por el gracioso puchero que adornaba el pálido y delgado rostro de la esmeralda. Le habían notificado que le reconectarían el servicio dentro de tres días. Ella no podía esperar tanto. Suspiró resignada, y se condujo hasta el supermercado. Al fin podría comer como Dios manda.

Syaoran le había pagado lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente un par de años, pero esta vez administraría mejor el dinero. La esmeralda arrojó su viejo bolso café en una carretilla, y comenzó a deslizarse por los pasillos.

Se detuvo en la sección de mariscos, compraría un par de peces para el pobre Kero, quien seguramente ya había olvidado el sabor de tales manjares. Llegó el momento de recorrer el pasillo de cereales, Sakura escogió cada artículo meticulosamente. A lo largo de los años, había surgido un sinfín de marcas de alimentos, por lo que a la castaña se le dificultaba recordar cual era la mejor.

Cuando llego el turno de examinar el pasillo de higiene y artículos personales, Sakura no escatimo en gastos. Si bien era cierto que era una bruja bendecida con juventud eterna, no estaba exenta de las imperfecciones. Y si sus planes marchaban según sus deseos, muy pronto necesitaría de todos sus atributos para conquistar a un buen hombre. Razón por la que terminó adquiriendo una gran variedad de cremas antiarrugas, y jabones que previenen la aparición de celulitis y estrías.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la caja, cuando su mirada esmeralda se desvió a la sección de artículos para el hogar. Una fuerza sobrenatural la llevó directamente a estacionar su carretilla, y a apreciar embelesada la pantalla LCD de 42" que exhibían en el centro de la sala.

―Buenos días, señorita. ―saludó uno de los empleados del establecimiento.

Sakura reparó en el joven, y dijo: ―Lo compro.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro masculino. ―Excelente adquisición señorita, ¿le interesaría ver nuestros nuevos productos? ―ofreció cortésmente el joven.

Sakura vaciló. ―Hmm… Está bien. ―El muchacho amplió su sonrisa y condujo a la esmeralda a lo largo del pasillo.

―¿Qué tal una computadora portátil? ¿O prefiere una de escritorio? ―interrogó señalando los objetos que Sakura identificó como calculadoras con pantalla gigante.

―No.

―¿Un teléfono celular?

―Teléfono… Nunca he tenido uno. ―susurró la castaña con su mano en el pecho.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En qué siglo vive señorita? Hasta los niños de diez años tienen uno. ―exclamó indignado el joven.

Sakura hizo un mohín y se acercó al mostrador. Su mirada cayó sobre un pequeño aparato rosa sin ningún botón.

El chico corrió la puerta de la vitrina, y sacó el celular. ―Es uno de nuestros últimos modelos. ―explicó entregándoselo a la castaña. Ella lo acunó entre sus manos como si fuese un tesoro. ―Cuenta con pantalla táctil LCD, cámara digital de 3,2 megapíxeles, tecnología Smile Shot, reproductor MP3…

―Lo compro.

**xxx**

Bien, el plan de administrar mejor el dinero, podía irse al caño. Había gastado una fortuna en el supermercado y todo por culpa de aquel muchacho y su labia convincente. Terminó adquiriendo el televisor, un teléfono celular, un horno microondas, un frigorífico de tamaño industrial, un masajeador eléctrico para pies, y una computadora portátil. Eso sin contar la despensa del mes. ¡Se gastó todo el dinero que Syaoran le dio! Menos mal que el hombre fue precavido y no le pagó todo de una vez. De lo contrario, ella habría despilfarrado toda esa fortuna.

Sakura bajó del camión de entregas, y corrió a través del callejón para abrir la puerta de su casa. Los hombres fueron descargando de manera paulatina los artículos y los dejaron en la sala. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente al último cargador, y cerró la puerta.

Desempacó su pequeño teléfono celular, leyó el manual de instrucciones e intentó marcar el número de su hermano. Se arrojó sobre el mugriento sofá que prácticamente le pertenecía a Kero, y esperó.

―_¿Diga? _―contestó una voz masculina.

Sakura sonrió. ―¿Toya?

―_¿Eres tú, Sakura?_ ―La castaña retiró el teléfono de su oído por el fuerte alarido de su hermano.

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

―_Por supuesto. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes mal? Dime si alguien te hizo algo, y yo lo…_

―No, todo está bien. ―interrumpió Sakura. ―Lo que sucede es que compré algunas cosas, y necesito que saques las viejas para colocar las nuevas. ―explicó quitándose los zapatos.

―_¡¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? _―refunfuñó Kinomoto.

Sakura suspiró. ―Te estaré esperando hermano. ―Mientras buscaba la forma de cortar la llamada, escuchó como Toya gruñía del otro lado. A él poco le importaba de donde había sacado el dinero. Si le decía que tenía tratos con un vampiro, seguramente se la llevaría a vivir con él para "protegerla" de ese demonio.

A los cinco minutos, alguien golpeaba la puerta enérgicamente.

―¡Ya voy! ―gritó Sakura levantándose perezosamente del sillón.

―Toya, no soy amante de nadie, el dinero lo conseguí con… ―alegó abriendo la puerta.

―¡No soy Toya! ―vociferó una chica de cabellos azabaches lanzándosele encima. La castaña retrocedió un par de pasos para no caer al piso, y la otra joven se colgó de su cuello mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sakura posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y advirtió la presencia de tres maletas, y un par de cajas.

―Seguí tu consejo, dejé a mi novio y ahora busco un lugar donde hospedarme. ―explicó hipando.

Sakura se sintió desdichada, destruyó el hogar de la amatista con su consejo, pero era lo que más convenía.

La joven se separó de Sakura. ―Leí afuera de tu negocio que alquilas una habitación, ¿aún está disponible? ―preguntó limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

―Sí, claro. ―farfulló la esmeralda.

La amatista volvió a estallar en llanto, y recogió sus maletas del piso. Sakura ayudó con el par de cajas, y aventó la puerta con su pie desnudo.

―¿Tú también acabas de mudarte? ―sollozó curiosa la amatista.

Sakura dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. ―No, lo que sucede es que me fui de compras.

―Hmm… Por cierto, soy Tomoyo Daidoji. ―se presentó.

―Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes decirme Sakura. En realidad, detesto mi apellido. ―exclamó esbozando un gesto amigable.

La amatista sonrió ligeramente, y se acomodó en el viejo sofá de la sala. ―¿Sabes? Esta tarde me despidieron del trabajo porque no podía dejar de llorar. ―confesó retorciendo su pañuelo. ―Pero no te preocupes, tengo algunos ahorros con los que podré mantenerme mientras busco trabajo.

Sakura se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó los brazos. ―¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer? ―preguntó. Tal vez su hermano podría ayudarla.

―Trabajaba en un Spa, soy masajista.

Bien, posibilidad descartada. Sakura se rascó la cabeza desesperada, ella no era buena consolando a las personas, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, era obsequiarle un té a la chica. Sin decir palabra, se enderezó y se perdió en la cocina.

Tomoyo trató de tranquilizarse, y estudiar su entorno. Jamás pensó que terminaría viviendo con una… Una bruja. Se frotó los brazos para aminorar los efectos del escalofrío que la recorrió en ese momento, y se distrajo observando a un pequeño gato que cruzaba de la sala a la cocina.

Sakura no parecía mala persona. Un sonido que bien podría compararse con el de un martillo golpeando una pared, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró de un lado a otro en busca de la castaña, pero no la vio por ningún lado, así que resolvió abrir la puerta. De igual forma, de alguna manera, esa también era su casa.

―Me vas a decir inmediatamente con quien te estas acostando porque no creo que todo esto te haya salido gratis. ―gritó alterado un tipo mientras le presionaba distraídamente el brazo.

―Yo… Con nadie, lo juro. ―tartamudeó espantada Tomoyo. La mirada del hombre se trasladó de inmediato a la pequeña mujer que sostenía firmemente del brazo. La tomó de la barbilla e inspeccionó todos sus perfiles.

―Tú no eres mi hermana, ¿quién eres?

Tomoyo tragó pesado ante la voz ronca y profunda de aquel hombre. ―Soy… Tomoyo, la nueva inquilina de Sakura.

Toya resopló y liberó a la chica. ―Ah, entonces ella no vive con ningún hombre. ―supuso más tranquilo.

―Pues, yo no he visto a nadie. ―consintió Tomoyo.

El hombre sonrió y capturó una mano de la amatista. ―Toya Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

―Hola. ―atinó a decir Daidoji.

―¡Hermano! ―chilló Sakura desde el umbral de la cocina.

Toya frunció el ceño, y se acercó a Sakura. ―Oye, ¿esa chica tiene novio? ―susurró.

Sakura dejó caer la bandeja que sostenía. ―¡¿Qué? ―¿Qué le sucedía a ese hombre? Ese definitivamente no podía ser Toya. Él nunca se interesaba tan rápido en una mujer, y menos en una mortal.

―Creo que… Acaba de romper con él. ―informó la esmeralda.

―Bien. ―murmuró el mayor de los Kinomoto. Sakura se inclinó para recoger los cristales rotos, pero Toya la detuvo. ―No te preocupes, hermanita. Yo lo haré, ve a sentarte con tu amiga. ―ordenó dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

―Ah… Está bien. ―aceptó desconcertada la esmeralda.

―¿Quieres té o café? ―preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose específicamente a la amatista.

Daidoji pensó su respuesta. ―Prefiero el té. ―respondió igual de sorprendida que Sakura.

―Perfecto.

―Discúlpalo, muchas veces tiende a ser demasiado impulsivo. ―dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio entre amabas.

Tomoyo sonrió. ―No te preocupes, parece agradable.

****Continuara****

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong> Bueno, creo que se resolvieron algunas de sus preguntas. Además, apenas es el primer capítulo, jeje.

Tengo que preguntarles algo antes de que avance más con mi historia. ¿Qué pareja les gusta más? Creo que ya notaron que habrá triangulo entre Tomoyo, Toya, y Eriol. Pero necesito de su opinión porque en mis borradores voy por el capi 7, y necesito avanzar, por eso les pido su opinión. TxT o TxE (?)

De igual forma, gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Socializando con el enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 2: **Socializando con el enemigo**.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó con los ojos casi cerrados a la cocina. Una pequeña nota rosa descansaba sobre la mesa, la castaña frunció el ceño y la tomó.

_Sakura:_

_Salí a buscar empleo, regresare más tarde. El desayuno está en el microondas. _

_Tomoyo._

La bruja sonrió. Era la primera vez que la señorita Daidoji tenía semejante detalle con ella. Se dirigió al microondas y amplió su sonrisa al observar el festín. Tomoyo había resultado ser una excelente compañía, además de buena cocinera. La noche pasada, Toya había olvidado el asunto del dinero por quedar como un caballero frente a Tomoyo. La verdad, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto. Le reconfortaba saber que la decisión de buscarse una compañera, no fue en vano.

Sakura mordió su tostada, y abrió una de las revistas que Tomoyo había dejado sobre la mesa. No le extrañaba que las revistas estuvieran llenas de consejos sobre cómo conquistar a un hombre o como escoger al indicado. Tomoyo aún era demasiado joven, según lo que comentó la noche anterior tenía aproximadamente veinticuatro años, una bebé comparada con ella. Tomó un sorbo de café e hizo a un lado la revista para coger el periódico. Ella siempre comenzaba por la sección de espectáculos. No le importaban mucho las noticias actuales, el mundo seguía igual o peor que hace un par de siglos. Clavó su tenedor en los huevos con jamón, cuando leyó que el famoso creador del videojuego _Tenchi Treck_ estaba a punto de lanzar la continuación de este al mercado.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la noticia? Simple, el creador era Syaoran Li. Ese tonto vampiro engreído. Solo lo conocía desde hace veinte años, pero para ella parecían milenios. No lo soportaba, y eso que solo lo había visto en cuatro ocasiones. Arrojó las sobras de su desayuno en el plato de Kero, y se dirigió al baño. En las últimas noches, tuvo que acompañar a la amatista a todos los rincones de la casa porque la señorita le temía a la oscuridad. _"Si hubiese vivido en mis tiempos",_ pensaba Sakura. Abrió la regadera, y permitió que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Gruñó cuando llegó el momento de enjabonar su cabello, lo tenía demasiado largo, hacía diez años que no lo recortaba. Quizás le seguiría el consejo al estúpido de Syaoran, y visitaría aquel salón de belleza. Eso sí, por nada del mundo planeaba tener una cita real con él. Primero muerta que salir con un vampiro.

Acompañada de tan dulces pensamientos, salió del baño, y se vistió con las primeras prendas que encontró en el armario. Bajó al sótano, y acomodó en un par de cajas las doscientas pociones que tenía que entregar ese día.

Siendo apenas las diez de la mañana, abrió una vez más su fructífero negocio. No entendía por qué las personas de hoy en día se molestaban tanto buscando un detective privado, cuando ella podía decirles en menos de cinco minutos todo lo que quisieran saber.

Faltando un minuto para las dos de la tarde, se presentó el primer cliente del día. Otra mujer igual de joven que Tomoyo. Solo que esta, se notaba menos temerosa.

―Buenas tardes. ―saludó Sakura aproximándose a la puerta.

La chica estaba ataviada con un traje formal color gris, y zapatos de tacón alto. La mirada de Sakura recorrió por completo el aspecto conservador de la joven, deteniéndose en el par de gafas que ocultaban sus bonitos ojos cafés.

―Hola, yo soy…

Sakura la interrumpió con un simple movimiento de mano. ―No me digas nada acerca de ti.

La chica frunció el entrecejo. ―No, es que tu no entiendes. No he venido aquí para que me leas la suerte. Yo necesito que tú me ayudes a conquistar a un hombre. ―explicó.

Sakura soltó una risita. ―¿Yo? ¿Qué te ayude a conquistar a un hombre? Creo que te equivocaste querida, estás hablando con la mayor solterona del mundo.

La joven bufó, y se retiró las gafas. ―Es que, he escuchado a mis compañeras en la oficina decir que atraparon a sus hombres con ayuda de… Ya sabes, magia.

―¡Ah! Eso… ―exclamó Sakura esbozando una mueca maliciosa. ―Ven, sígueme.

Las mujeres se trasladaron a la trastienda, y Sakura revolvió un puñado de frascos que se encontraban encima de un viejo estante.

―Dime, el hombre en el que estas interesada, ¿tiene novia? ¿O es casado? ―preguntó acelerada. Si la chica decía que si, tendría que preparar un brebaje más fuerte.

―¡Oh, por Dios! No, no sería capaz de destruir una familia. ―respondió ofendida. Se abanicó el rostro con la mano y se dejó caer sobre una silla. ―Lo que sucede es que es un adicto al trabajo, no sale con nadie, y lo único que le importa es su cuenta bancaria.

Sakura colocó tres frascos sobre la mesa, y se acomodó frente a la chica. ―¿Y por qué te interesa? Basándome en lo dices, supongo que el tipo es un avaro.

La chica que respondía por el nombre de Naoko Yanagisawa apoyó los codos en la mesa, y rió abiertamente. ―Dan, es un misterio para todo el mundo menos para mí. Llevó dos años siendo su secretaria, y créeme que en ese tiempo he conocido cada una de sus facetas. Desde la más fría y calculadora, hasta la más tierna y sensible. Es maravilloso.

Sakura suspiró. Las declaraciones de mujeres enamoradas, siempre la ponían de mal humor o más bien, nostálgica. Definitivamente, consideraría la idea de buscar novio. ―Muy bien. En vista de que permaneces casi todo el día a su lado, no te será difícil darle a beber esto. ―indicó acercándole un frasco rojo.

―¿Para qué sirve? ―inquirió la chica.

―En realidad, solo es parte del tratamiento. Tienes que darle dos gotitas dos veces al día, puedes diluirlo en café, té o jugos. Nunca en agua porque notara el cambio de color. ―Sakura le entregó un segundo frasco color ámbar. ―Con este, te bañaras diariamente. Aplícatelo después del jabón porque necesitamos que conserves su esencia en tu cuerpo. ―Por último, le otorgó un tercer frasco el doble de grande que los anteriores. ―Este será tu perfume de mañana en adelante. Los tres frascos en conjunto, te ayudaran a obtener su interés. En pocas palabras, despertaran su pasión dormida.

Naoko sonrió y abrazó los tres frascos. ―Muchas gracias, seguiré cada uno de tus consejos.

Sakura se puso de pie. ―Sin embargo, no te garantizo que se enamore de ti. Podría atarlo a ti utilizando magia, pero no creo que quieras un zombi a tu lado.

―Entonces, esto no servirá de nada. ―susurró Naoko.

―Por supuesto que sirve. ―replicó Kinomoto. ―Lo que trato de decirte es que las pócimas no trabajan solas, también tienes que poner de tu parte. Ser más encantadora, atenta, lo quieras, pero tendrás que trabajar junto con ellas. Esto solo es un empujón. ―decía Sakura saliendo del consultorio.

Naoko se levantó de la silla, y corrió para darle alcance a la mujer. En su prisa, se estrelló contra la espalda de Sakura, quien había frenado su marcha por la presencia de un hombre castaño que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta.

―Err… ¿Por qué te mira de esa forma? ―cuestionó Naoko ajustándose las gafas. ―¡Ah, estas usando las pócimas con él! Vaya, funcionan. ―chilló emocionada.

―¡No! Eso nunca. ―vociferó Sakura negando enérgicamente con su cabeza.

―¿Entonces, es tu novio? Es muy guapo. ―opinó guardando los frascos en su bolso.

―No, es un cliente. ―gruñó Sakura.

La chica sonrió con su billetera en mano. ―¿Cuánto te debo?

―Cuarenta dólares, la consulta te la dejo gratis. ―masculló sin despegar su mirada de Li.

Naoko canceló su cuenta, y salió de la clínica "Black Cat" dedicándole una sonrisa divertida al hombre castaño de la entrada.

Syaoran alzó la mano en señal de despedida, y luego se volvió hacia Sakura.

―Hola. ―saludó.

Sakura hizo un mohín. ―Espera, en un momento traigo tu pedido. ―anunció dándole la espalda al sujeto.

Syaoran dio unos pasos y colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña. Sakura volteó a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido acompañado de una mirada amenazante.

Syaoran sonrió nerviosamente, y le mostró una cajita a la castaña. ―Te traje esto. ―farfulló retirando su mano.

Sakura se la arrebató, y la agitó en el aire cerca de su oído. ―¿Qué es?

―Son calabacitas rellenas. ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se vio tentada a rechazarlas, pero eran su platillo favorito y no le había quedado tiempo de almorzar. Abrió la caja, y las olfateó con desconfianza.

―No te preocupes, no sería capaz de envenenarte. ―comentó divertido el castaño.

―Pero yo sí. ―rebatió Kinomoto. ―Aunque, creo que no morirías. ―musitó antes de morder una calabaza.

―Creo que no. ―secundó Syaoran minutos después. Sakura se marchó junto con su plato de calabazas a la cocina, al fin y al cabo, Syaoran tenía toda la eternidad por delante. Así que, no había prisa.

**xxx**

Tomoyo miró su reloj, aun no daban las tres de la tarde. Sin embargo, ya se había cansado de vagar por las calles. Era decepcionante no encontrar trabajo en una ciudad tan grande, por lo que resolvió volver temprano a casa. Quizás Sakura podría hacerle alguna limpia para quitarle la mala suerte o tal vez existía algún amuleto para esas cosas.

Suspiró y empujó la puerta del negocio de Sakura. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al consultorio, cuando reparó en el joven que se encontraba sentado en la sala de esperas con una consola portátil en mano. Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron desmesuradamente, tal artefacto no saldría al mercado hasta dentro de seis meses. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho ya lo tuviese en manos? Con cautela se acercó, y ocupó el asiento que se encontraba a un lado de él.

Syaoran sin querer, percibió los pensamientos de la joven a su lado, y rió bajito mientras le ofrecía la consola a la chica.

Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida. ―Disculpa, yo solo quería…

―No importa, necesito la opinión de alguien que no sea de mi equipo. ―argumentó cortésmente el castaño.

Daidoji la tomó y alzó las cejas. ―¡Oh, Dios! Es Tenchi Treck II, ¿cómo es posible que ya lo tengas?

―Estás hablando con el desarrollador, cariño. ―informó el castaño.

Tomoyo presionó algunos botones de la consola y sonrió ante semejante maravilla. ―Entonces, tu eres Li Syaoran, ¿cierto? Mi ex novio me habló mucho de ti.

Syaoran asintió mientras se deslizaba en la mente de la chica para comprobar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, esa era la pequeña Tomoyo Daidoji. Sacudió su cabeza cuando las imágenes de ella y Eriol en situaciones comprometedoras golpearon su mente. Pero también sonrió al enterarse de que Sakura ya no estaba sola.

―¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? No creo que tu necesites suerte en el amor o algo así. ―dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

―Bueno, aunque no lo creas hace mucho que no tengo una cita, pero no estoy aquí por eso. ―se burló.

―No te creo, según Eriol te pudres en dinero y, a las mujeres de su medio les encanta ese detalle. ―opinó Tomoyo oprimiendo repetidas veces los botones de la consola.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. ―Pues sí, he salido con muchas pero ninguna en especial. Es decir, no he amado a ninguna de ellas como Eriol te ama a ti.

Tomoyo perdió el juego, y enderezó su espalda en la silla. ―Eso… Eso no es cierto, Eriol me engañaba. Por eso lo dejé. ―declaró con los ojos cristalinos.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie. ―El hecho de ocultarte algo, no significa que te haya sido infiel.

Tomoyo imitó las acciones del castaño y le devolvió la consola. ―Ese tema ya no me interesa. Eriol, es parte de mi pasado.

―Por favor mujer, ¿cuál pasado? Terminaron hace tres días, y el sujeto está sumido en la desgracia. Estoy harto de ser la niñera de ese imbécil, si no vuelves con él…

―Ella no volverá con él. ―interrumpió Sakura.

Syaoran se mordió la lengua y se alborotó el cabello. Por más que quisiera, no podía gritarle a Sakura. Suspiró, y decidió dejar el asunto por la paz.

Sakura se aproximó a la pareja, y depositó las cajas en el piso. ―Aquí está el pedido. Recuerda beberlas a media noche y mantenerlas alejadas del sol.

Li se agachó para recoger las cajas y al momento de enderezarse, Sakura se lo impidió. ―Oye, ¿Qué te sucede?

―Es… Es mi hermano. ―tartamudeó señalando el escaparate.

Toya caminaba del otro lado de la calle, y se dirigía al negocio de Sakura.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntó Tomoyo.

―Él no puede enterarse de mi trato con este tonto. ―explicó Sakura apoyando su peso en la espalda de Syaoran.

―¡Oh, así que este es el hombre con el que vives! ―dedujo Tomoyo dando saltitos de alegría.

―¡¿Vives con un hombre? ―gritó indignado Syaoran. ¿Cómo era posible que él no lo supiera? Sus investigadores no le dijeron nada al respecto.

―Se está acercando. ―gritó Sakura ignorando a los presentes. ―Vámonos. Tomoyo, por favor dile que… Dile que me fui de compras, y que volveré por la noche.

Sakura arrastró a Syaoran en contra de su voluntad hasta la trastienda, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta que conectaba con su habitación. El castaño a regañadientes subió las escaleras, y observó a Sakura correr eufórica por todo el cuarto hasta que consiguió cerrar ambas puertas con llave.

―¿Por qué nos ocultamos? ―interrogó el castaño acomodándose en el piso.

Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada. ―Toya no puede verte. Me daría lo mismo si intenta o no asesinarte, lo que sucede es que no estoy dispuesta a soportar otro sermón de su parte.

Syaoran bajó la mirada. ―Es por lo que te sucedió, ¿cierto?

―No me lo recuerdes, soy el hazme reír de los vampiros. Todos ustedes sabían que yo era inocente, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir la verdad. ―murmuró Kinomoto girándose para mirar al ambarino.

Syaoran guardó silencio. Era cierto, todos escucharon sobre caso de Sakura pero ninguno de ellos quiso defenderla frente al concilio. ¿Cómo hacerlo si estaban en medio de una guerra entre especies? En aquel tiempo, los clanes mágicos alegaban que los vampiros estaban alimentándose con la sangre de algunos hechiceros. Si fue verdad o no, Syaoran nunca lo supo, lo que si sabía era que aquello fue, y continuaba siendo un delito.

Los castaños permanecieron en silencio durante media hora. Sakura sentía sus parpados cerrarse, y no planeaba quedarse dormida con un extraño a su alrededor. Con pereza se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al tocador. Cepilló su cabello un par de veces, y comenzó a trenzarlo.

Syaoran comparó el cabello de Sakura con un nido de pájaros. Ella poseía el cabello más descuidado que él hubiese visto en su vida. Sin embargo, si él fuese un pajarito, desearía establecer su hogar en ese nido. Para ocultar la risa que le ocasionó ese pensamiento, desvió su mirada a la ventana. Un gato los admiraba desde ahí. El felino bajó de sus aposentos, y caminó en dirección al castaño. Syaoran estiró sus brazos, y acogió a Kero en su regazo.

―Espero que no estés planeando comerte a mi gato. ―dijo Sakura sentándose de nueva cuenta en su cama.

―Claro que no. A mí me encantan los animales, he tenido muchas mascotas aunque a mi madre no le agradaban tanto, y creo que se alimentó de algunas. ―comentó avergonzado.

Sakura soltó una risita divertida. ―¿Y de que se alimentan ahora? Hace mucho que no escucho rumores de gente muerta y consumida en los callejones.

Syaoran hizo una mueca, y acarició la cabeza de Kero. ―Bolsas de sangre, vivimos de eso. Ya no mordemos.

―Oh, es una lástima. ―ironizó Sakura.

―La verdad, si lo es. No es muy agradable beber de una bolsa fría. La sangre pierde su sabor, es mucho mejor cuando la extraes directo del recipiente original.

Sakura se llevó una mano al cuello. Esas palabras le hicieron recordar la vez que el desgraciado aquel se alimentó de ella, anqué los malditos vampiros tenían técnicas muy sutiles para morder porque en esa ocasión, no había sentido dolor alguno…

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo tienes este gato? ―preguntó Syaoran liberando al felino.

―Hmm… Es un gato mágico. Lo tengo desde los dieciséis. ―contestó regañándose mentalmente. Ella no debía seguir recordando lo sucedido.

―¿En serio? Excelente, eso significa que no morirá a menos que lo arrolle un automóvil. ¿Me lo vendes? ―preguntó buscando su chequera.

―¡¿Estás loco? Solo tenemos derecho a tener un gato. Además, no puedo vendértelo porque su pelaje es el ingrediente principal de algunos brebajes.

Un puchero de frustración adornó el rostro masculino mientras se ponía de pie. ―¡Rayos! Es lo malo de ser inmortales. Todos tus amigos, amantes o mascotas, solo viven algunos años, y luego mueren y te dejan solo.

Sakura suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. ―¿De qué te quejas? Tú podrías convertir a una mortal para que sea tu _amante eterna_. ―musitó.

―Podría, pero no quiero vivir toda la eternidad con una mujer que no amo. ―dijo asomándose a la ventana. ―Además, tu qué me dices del hombre con el que estás viviendo, ¿es mortal? ―Si ella decía si, podría quitarlo del camino fácilmente. Solo tendría que colocar un par de ideas en su mente, y así alejarlo definitivamente de la castaña.

―No vivo con ningún hombre, solo son ideas de Toya. ―gruñó Sakura. _"Que alivio"_, pensó Syaoran. ―No obstante, estoy pensando en buscar uno. ―agregó.

Mierda. Syaoran golpeó con los nudillos el marco de la ventana, era ahora o nunca. ―¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?

Sakura soltó una exclamación, y se puso de pie. ―No, jamás. No se te ocurra volver a preguntarlo. ―gruñó abriendo la puerta. ―¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi casa! No quiero verte de nuevo.

―No es para tanto. ―replicó decepcionado el castaño. ―Solo tenías que decir que no. ―susurró saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura apretó los puños, y le cerró la puerta en la cara. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle semejante estupidez?

**xxx**

Toya observó incrédulo la cantidad de comida que había ordenado su acompañante. ¡Era increíble! Ni siquiera Sakura podía comer tanto.

Tomoyo advirtió las acciones de Kinomoto, y dejó la cuchara sobre el plato. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ella no acostumbraba comer semejantes cantidades. Seguramente la depresión le abrió el apetito, y es que por culpa de Li Syaoran, sabía que Eriol también estaba sopesando su ruptura.

―No te detengas. ―ordenó sonriente Kinomoto. ―Es agradable salir con una chica que no come como conejo.

Tomoyo se sonrojó. El hermano de Sakura era un hombre sumamente apuesto. ¡Un momento! Hermano de Sakura… ―Eres un hechicero. ―afirmó abruptamente.

El rostro de Toya se desencajó, y escupió el poco de agua que mantenía en su boca. ―¿De qué hablas?

―Sé que Sakura es una bruja, y tú eres su hermano, por lo tanto debes poseer algún tipo de poder. ―argumentó la amatista engulléndose un poco de helado.

Toya desvió la mirada y se frotó las manos nervioso. ―Tienes razón. ―confesó. ―Soy un hechicero, pero no me he desarrollado en el mismo ámbito que Sakura.

Daidoji sonrió. ―No te preocupes, no me molesta el hecho de que sean especiales. Hasta me da un poco de envidia, siempre me ha obsesionado la literatura fantástica. Adoro a los seres mitológicos, y especialmente a los vampiros. Me parecen… Excitantes, dime, ¿son reales?

Toya rompió una servilleta de papel, ¿por qué todo el mundo adoraba a los vampiros? ¡Demonios! En las últimas décadas los habían convertido en símbolos sexuales, cuando en realidad eran seres despiadados. ―Sí, existen. ―contestó entre dientes.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un grito emocionada. ―¿Conoces a alguno de ellos? Me encantaría conocerlos.

―No, yo los detesto. La mayoría de hechiceros lo hacemos.

―Ah, es una lástima. ―exclamó Tomoyo devorando la cereza de su helado. ―Entonces, me conformare con ustedes.

―Es mejor así. ―masculló Toya. ―Pero ya no hablemos de temas desagradables…

―Sí, mejor háblame de ti. ―pidió Tomoyo.

Toya se maldijo mentalmente. Tomoyo se había adelantado, él no era bueno hablando, prefería que las mujeres lo hicieran aunque la mayoría de veces no entendía la mitad de lo que decían. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y pensó su respuesta unos minutos.

―Soy soltero, no tengo hijos, estoy rentando un departamento en el Tokio asterion, trabajo como secretario general del concilio de hechiceros de oriente, y tengo doscientos noventa y nueve años. ―resumió catedráticamente Kinomoto.

Tomoyo se atragantó con un pedazo de pastel y Toya tuvo que darle algunos golpecitos en la espalda para que consiguiera deglutir su alimento. Ese hombre tenía que estar bromeando, ¡nadie podía vivir tantos años! Bueno, según lo que había leído, solo los vampiros podían hacerlo.

―No estoy bromeando. ―aseveró Kinomoto ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a la masajista. ―Sakura tiene doscientos cincuenta.

―¡No puede ser! Se ven espectaculares. ―jadeó con una expresión atónita en su rostro.

―Tómalo con quieras, aunque es un poco extraño. Nuestros padres y abuelos se ven igual de jóvenes, y a veces es un poco incómodo. ―comentó Toya.

Tomoyo rió. ―Sí, seguramente lo es.

**xxx**

Syaoran entró en la mansión Li, después de hacer un viaje relámpago a la mansión Hiraguizawa para entregar el pedido. Detestaba la actitud tan estúpida que había adoptado su amigo. Dolía que una mujer los rechazara, pero no era para tanto. De lo contrario, él se habría echado a llorar en el momento que Sakura le estrelló la puerta en la cara. Esa bruja caprichosa, como la detestaba, pero ese comportamiento agresivo solo despertaba más su interés en ella. ¡Ah, demonios! Estaba perdido. Esa tarde casi muere de celos cuando se enteró que Sakura vivía con un hombre. Tendría que actuar rápido, y emplear tácticas más agresivas. No podía darse el lujo de esperar otro par de siglos por ella, otro imbécil podía llegar y arrebatársela definitivamente.

―¡Hey, Syaoran! Ya era hora de que llegaras.

El castaño se volteó para encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Otro imbécil que no hacía nada que más que joderle la vida a los demás.

―¿Dónde está nuestra madre? ―preguntó el castaño.

Yusei sonrió y señaló en dirección a la biblioteca. ―Está un poco molesta porque fuiste solo por las pociones y tardaste demasiado. ―informó encogiéndose de hombros. ―No le gusta que estés solo con la brujita. Creo que ya sabe que te gusta. ―susurró.

Syaoran inició su caminó a la biblioteca, pero su hermano le bloqueó el paso. ―Dame mi poción primero, voy de salida y casi es media noche.

Syaoran abrió la caja y le entregó la poción a Yusei. ―No muerdas a nadie esta noche, ¿quieres?

El vampiro mayor sonrió y cruzó su mirada ambarina con la de Syaoran, el único rasgo que tenían en común. Físicamente Yusei se parecía más Ieran, y Syaoran a su difunto padre Hien.

―No prometo nada, y si vuelves a ver a Sakura dale saludos de mi parte. ―se despidió entre risas.

Syaoran resopló y atravesó los amplios pasillos de la mansión. Tocó la puerta de la biblioteca para anunciar su llegada, y entró.

Ieran se encontraba de pie juntó a la ventana con una copa de vino entre las manos. ―¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Syaoran?

Syaoran suspiró y colocó la caja sobre el escritorio. ―Lo que sucede es que surgió un imprevisto en las industrias y tuve que resolverlo. Los únicos culpables de mi tardanza son el holgazán de Yusei, y el estúpido llorón de Eriol. ―explicó antes de que su madre especulara cosas absurdas.

Ieran amplió su sonrisa, no le simpatizaba en lo mas mínimo Sakura. Y no solo ella, ningún hechicero era de su agrado, y a los mortales solo los veía como fuente de alimento. En conclusión, Ieran menospreciaba a todo aquel que no fuese un vampiro.

―Habrá que castigar a ese par entonces, hablare con la servidumbre para que no les permita tocar el frigorífico.

Syaoran se masajeó las sienes. ―No seas irracional madre, Eriol podrá contener su apetito, pero Yusei seguramente acabara con las secretarias de la empresa.

Ieran se carcajeó por los insignificantes reclamos de su hijo. ―¿Y qué tiene de malo? Esa es nuestra naturaleza, hijo. ―excuso la mujer.

Syaoran exhaló. Estaba cansado de esa situación, su madre siempre apoyaba los actos drásticos y sanguinarios de Yusei, si su padre viviera otro cuento seria. ―Lo que tú digas, madre. ―musitó sacando un par de pociones de la caja.

―Puedes retirarte a descansar. ―indicó Ieran. ―Yo me encargare de distribuirlas entre los miembros de nuestra familia.

Syaoran asintió, era lo mínimo que esperaba que hiciera. Durante años, trabajó arduamente encerrado en un laboratorio para resolver su pequeño problema con el sol. Sin embargo, nunca logró la fórmula perfecta, hasta que se topó con Sakura Kinomoto. La mujer que literalmente, lo rescató de las sombras.

Abrió de una patada las puertas de su habitación y maldijo en sus adentros cuando atisbó a Hiraguizawa descansando sobre su cama. Probablemente no se había alimentado en todo el día porque la palidez era notable en su rostro. El castaño gruñó y sacó un par de bolsas de sangre del pequeño frigorífico de su habitación.

Le arrojó una a Eriol, y clavó sus colmillos en la otra. Se quitó los zapatos, y desabrochó su camisa mientras drenaba por completo la bolsa. Eriol extendió la mano, agarró la bolsa, y la pinchó con sus colmillos. No había tenido ánimos de ir a su propia casa, por lo que resolvió refugiarse en la habitación de Syaoran.

―Hoy hablé con Tomoyo, está viviendo con Sakura. ―informó el castaño.

Eriol se incorporó. ―¿Te preguntó algo sobre mí? ―interrogó ilusionado.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua. ―No sueñes, la mujer está dispuesta a olvidarte.

―¡¿Te atreviste a leer su mente? ―inquirió alterado Eriol.

―Tenía que hacerlo, no te quiero un día más durmiendo a mi lado, y llorando por los rincones de mi habitación. ―justificó Li.

―Está bien. Mañana volveré a mi casa.

―Y al trabajo. ―completó Syaoran. Miró su reloj, las 11:59 pm. Retiró el tapón de ambos frascos, y esperó a que dieran las doce en punto.

―Salud. ―murmuró Eriol tomándose el trago más amargo de su vida. ―Deberíamos sugerirle a Sakura que le agregue un poco de sabor, ¿no crees?

―No, no lo creo. ―contestó Syaoran empujándolo para acomodarse mejor en la cama. Le dio la espalda al peliazul y se quedó dormido.

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Aprovecho para agradecerles por sus reviews, y por contestarme la pregunta que les hice en el capítulo anterior. Fue de mucha utilidad. Lamento no haberles contestado sus comentarios, pero es que estoy atravesando algunos problemas con el internet. Espero que se resuelvan pronto. De igual forma, ¡muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos.


	4. Una puerta se abrió

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 3:**Una puerta se abrió.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daidoji tomó el periódico, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el viejo sillón de Sakura. El asiento era bastante incómodo, además de que un par de resortes sobresalían del asiento después del enfrentamiento que el mueble había tenido con Kero. Personalmente, Tomoyo no tenía nada en contra del gato, era un animal encantador cuando se lo proponía, pero a la vez era detestable. El felino hacia lo que se le pegaba la gana todo el tiempo, y eso solo se debía a lo consentido que estaba. Sin embargo, pese a las múltiples travesuras que el gato cometía, Sakura no hacía nada por corregirlo. Es más, su compañera muchas veces actuaba como si nada en la vida le importase, y eso incluía su arreglo personal.

Tomoyo creía que Sakura era una mujer hermosa, pero que se empeñaba en esconder toda su belleza, y cualidades. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había ido tan mal en la vida. ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que una mujer como Sakura pescaría en sus redes a un tipo como Li Syaoran? Nadie, esa era la única respuesta posible. Es decir, Syaoran era uno de los solteros más codiciados, y no solo por su aspecto físico, sino también por su incontable fortuna, y su encantadora personalidad.

La amatista dejó de cavilar acerca de la inexistente relación de los castaños, y abrió el periódico en la sección de empleos. Suspiró ante la decepción que las páginas le producían, ya había pasado una semana desde que llegó a vivir con Kinomoto, y ella continuaba desempleada. Sakura le daba pequeños ánimos, y aceptó leerle la suerte completamente gratis. No obstante, las cartas le habían revelado un futuro poco alentador en el que ella se vería envuelta en un tormentoso triángulo amoroso, en el cual dos hombres "mayores" se disputarían su amor. Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo, estaba consciente de que uno de esos hombres era Toya Kinomoto pero, ¿y el otro? ¿Quién sería? Porque definitivamente a ella no le gustaban los ancianos.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de un visitante. Tomoyo se levantó del sofá y dejó caer el periódico al suelo. Abrió la puerta, y le sonrió amablemente al sujeto misterioso.

El hombre notablemente bronceado por el sol, le devolvió la sonrisa a la amatista mientras masticaba una goma. Tomoyo esbozó una mueca de desagrado, y comenzó a entrecerrar la puerta.

―Espere… ―la interrumpió el hombre.

―¿Si? ―preguntó dudosa Tomoyo.

El hombre leyó el documento que cargaba, y se rascó la cabeza con un bolígrafo. ―¿Es esta la residencia Kinomoto?

―Así es. ―contestó la masajista.

―Hmm… Lo que sucede es que tenemos una entrega para la señorita Kinomoto de parte del señor… Li Syaoran. ―explicó corroborando la información en el documento.

―¿En serio? ―interrogó sorprendida. Sakura no le mencionó nada antes de marcharse, además, no había visto al tal Syaoran en toda la semana. Tomoyo empezaba a preguntarse a qué hora se veían para estar juntos, o tal vez estaban peleados y por eso no lo había visto.

―Sí. ―contestó el hombre. ―Pero antes, tenemos órdenes de llevarnos ese objeto. ―dijo señalando el viejo sofá de la sala.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―refunfuñó la amatista. Quizás ese hombre solo era un vil ladrón que intentaba engañarla.

―Porque de lo contrario, no habrá espacio para el mueble que el señor Li envía. ―respondió haciéndose a un lado para que Tomoyo apreciara el hermoso sofá de 3 plazas con chaise-longue tapizado en color marrón.

La chica se cubrió la boca con la mano. ―Está bien, pase. ―exclamó.

El moreno entró y consiguió sacar el viejo mueble sin la ayuda del otro sujeto que esperaba afuera. Minutos después, acomodaron el sofá en la posición que Daidoji les indicó, y firmó de recibido. Tomoyo se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando el hombre la interrumpió, por segunda vez.

―¿Ahora qué? ―gruñó la amatista, estaba ansiosa por probar la calidad del nuevo enser.

El sujeto sonrió. ―Tome. ―dijo depositándole una caja en las manos. Se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

Tomoyo se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo estudiando la caja. Era un DVD, lo único que le faltaba a Sakura para completar su centro de entretenimiento. Colocó el artefacto en la mesa de centro de la sala, y se arrojó sobre el sofá. Ya era hora de que cambiara un poco de ambiente, la casa de Sakura era cálida, pero un poco desagradable a la vista. Le hacía falta un buen tapizado, y un poco de pintura en la cocina, sin embargo el proceso de cambio ya había comenzado con lo más importante, la modernización de los muebles.

Tomoyo se giró a la derecha, y estiró el brazo para alcanzar un par de páginas del periódico. Cuando logró su cometido, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en ella. ¡Por fin una oferta de empleo! Analizó los requisitos, y al percatarse de que cumplía con cada uno de ellos, se levantó del sofá, y corrió a cambiarse de ropa.

Agarró sus llaves, y salió de casa. El local no quedaba muy lejos, ni siquiera tendría que tomar un autobús. Caminó algunas cuadras, y alzó un poco la vista para leer el anunció del "Platinum Center", había llegado al lugar correcto. Empujó la doble puerta de cristal, y admiró el interior.

―¡Wow! ―exclamó recorriendo la recepción. Si el spa donde trabajaba anteriormente era elegante, ese lugar era un paraíso.

El reluciente piso color marfil, la condujo al mostrador de madera, se inclinó un poco para observar los objetos que resguardaba y se encontró únicamente con una silla vacía, un ordenador, y un par de teléfonos. La mirada amatista se desvió hacia la derecha de la recepción, donde se ubicaba una fastuosa sala de esperas, acondicionada con tres sillones color mostaza, y una mesita de cristal con una selección de revistas encima. A cada lado de la recepción se encontraba una puerta de madera caoba, que contrastaba perfectamente con el color beige de las paredes.

―Buenos días. ―saludó una joven sacándola de su ensoñación.

―Err… Buenos días, yo venía por el empleo de masajista. ―explicó Daidoji.

La joven pelirroja le sonrió. ―Eres la primera en llegar.

―¿De verdad? ―cuestionó incrédula porque el anuncio ofrecía un exuberante salario.

―Sí. ―respondió la otra. ―¿Traes tu currículo?

Tomoyo asintió entregándole una carpeta.

―Muy bien, señorita Daidoji, nosotros le llamaremos. ―indicó la mujer.

―¿Eso es todo? ―inquirió Tomoyo.

―Me temo que sí. Lo que sucede es que voy de salida. ―justificó la pelirroja guardando la carpeta atrás del mostrador. ―Aun no encuentro una recepcionista, y me urge visitar una "clínica" cerca de aquí.

―¡Oh, lamento haber sido inoportuna! Si te sientes muy mal puedo acompañarte. ―ofreció tímidamente.

―Estoy bien, señorita Daidoji. ―negó riendo. ―No visitare _ese _tipo de clínica. Buscó la clínica… "Black Cat". ―informó revisando su agenda de bolsillo.

―Yo me dirijo hacia allá. ―anunció Tomoyo. ―Puedo guiarte, si quieres.

―¿Harías eso por mí? Lo que sucede que mi jefe exige la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto en este lugar, ¿crees que a ella le interese asociarse con nosotros?

―¡¿Qué? ―vociferó Tomoyo. ¿Qué rayos haría Sakura en ese lugar?

**xxx**

Sakura despidió a su primer cliente de la mañana, y se concedió algunos minutos de descanso. Se sentó en una de las sillas plásticas de su deplorable sala de esperas, y se quitó su botín derecho. Cruzó las piernas, y comenzó a masajearse el pie. Quizás por la noche le pediría a Tomoyo que la acompañase al centro comercial, necesitaba zapatos nuevos, y algo de ropa. Sakura nunca se consideró fanática de las combinaciones, pero esa mañana, lo reconocía, se veía fatal. El viejo jersey de cuello alto color verde musgo, no lucia muy bien con la falda café que llevaba puesta. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, de igual forma, no tenía que vestirse bien para recibir a los clientes, ya que en su mayoría eran mujeres, y obviamente no encontraría entre ellas al amor de su vida.

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar la campanilla de su negocio, y rápidamente se incorporó. Una sonriente Tomoyo se le acercó, acompañada de una misteriosa mujer pelirroja. Ambas le sonrieron, y Sakura se puso de pie.

―Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto. ―le saludó la extraña.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ―Buenos días.

―Saku, la señorita Mizuki ha venido a proponerte un negocio. ―explicó Tomoyo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. ―No doy crédito. ―musitó.

―No he venido por eso. ―se burló Mizuki. ―Vengo en representación del dueño del Centro Platinum. ―argumentó.

Sakura alzó una ceja. ―¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

―El señor Smart, cree que es conveniente que nuestro centro cuente con sus servicios señorita.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―interrogó alterada Sakura.

―Nuestro centro pretende ser, un complejo de entretenimiento femenino. Básicamente, cumpliremos con las exigencias de nuestras clientas ofreciéndoles distintos servicios, entre ellos, el de estética, spa, asesoría personal, y el área de nutrición. ―resumió la mujer.

―¿Y dónde entro yo en todo eso? No soy nutricionista, ni estilista, y tampoco soy asesora personal. ―ironizó la castaña.

Kaho Mizuki apretó disimuladamente los puños. ―Usted señorita Kinomoto, formara parte del área de asesoría personal, es obvio que no tiene ningún sentido de la moda. ―masculló. ―Sin embargo, usted le ofrecerá otro tipo de confianza a las mujeres. Usted con sus habilidades les ayudara en la conquista. Niegue que la mayoría de mujeres la visitan por esa razón.

Sakura guardó silencio.

Kaho sonrió. ―¿Entonces, aceptara el trato?

―Su idea es muy visionaria. ―reconoció Sakura. ―Pero dudo que funcione.

―El señor Smart, ha pensado en todo, créame. Nuestro centro será un éxito.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo Tomoyo la interrumpió. ―Señorita Mizuki, ¿me permitiría unos momentos con Sakura? ―pidió.

Kaho asintió, y Tomoyo arrastró a Sakura a la trastienda. ―¡¿Qué estás pensando? Esta es tu oportunidad para prosperar, Sakura. ―regañó la amatista.

―No lo sé, Tomoyo. ―reflexionó Kinomoto. ―Ni siquiera conocemos al tal "Smart".

Tomoyo chasqueó la lengua. ―No necesitamos conocerlo, siempre y cuando todo sea legal. Así que, date una oportunidad, y lee el contrato que ellos han preparado para ti. ―sugirió.

―Está bien. ―suspiró Sakura.

Las chicas salieron de la trastienda, y se dirigieron hacia Mizuki. ―¿Podría leer el contrato primero? ―preguntó la castaña.

Mizuki ladeó una sonrisa, y le entregó una carpeta a Kinomoto. ―Imagino que necesitas tiempo para analizarlo. Así que, tienes tres días para hacerlo.

Las chicas asintieron, y Kaho salió de la clínica cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

―Señor. ―respondió la pelirroja.

―¿_Ya hiciste lo que te pedí? _―preguntó una voz masculina.

―Así es. ―gruñó subiendo a su automóvil.

El hombre rió. ―_Te dio problemas, ¿no es así?_

―Esa mujer es una cascarrabias, pero creo que la domaremos. Solo un loco rechazaría una oferta tan jugosa.

―_De Sakura Kinomoto podemos esperar cualquier cosa._ ―opinó divertido Smart.

―No se preocupe, jefe. La chica caerá, eso se lo aseguro.

―_Espero que así sea._

**xxx**

Sakura y Tomoyo acordaron discutir el contrato durante el almuerzo, por lo que Sakura tuvo que cerrar el negocio. La amatista se ofreció a hacer el almuerzo, y Kinomoto se dispuso a leer el contrato en la sala. Un extraño y lujoso mueble llamó su atención. ¡Era el mismo por el que ella había preguntado la semana pasada! ¿Pero cómo llegó hasta ahí?

―¡Tomoyo! ―gritó Sakura.

La amatista salió de la cocina con una cuchara, y un bol. ―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó asustada ante el alarido de la castaña.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―refunfuñó señalando el sofá.

Tomoyo sonrió. ―Te lo envió tu novio esta mañana.

―¡¿Qué? Pero… Pero yo no tengo novio. ―musitó avergonzada.

―¡Ah! Disculpa, no sabía que tu relación con Syaoran ya había sobrepasado ese nivel, ¿cómo prefieres que lo llame? ―preguntó revolviendo la mezcla.

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente. ―¡De ninguna manera! No tengo, ni tendré jamás una relación con Li Syaoran. ―gruñó arrojando su contrato y tomando su bolso de la mesa. ―Ese idiota, me las pagara. ―murmuró.

―¡Espera! ¿Eso significa que no son novios? ―cuestionó la amatista siguiéndola a la puerta.

―Efectivamente, ni siquiera somos amigos. ―vociferó Sakura atravesando el callejón.

Gruñó mentalmente al observar al borracho que habitaba en ese lugar. Sin embargo, ese era más joven que el anterior, eso significaba que el otro probablemente murió a causa de alguna intoxicación alcohólica o cirrosis, una de dos. Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, y tomó rumbo a la parada de autobuses.

**xxx**

El joven que reposaba en el piso del viejo callejón, vio a la bruja dirigirse a la parada de autobuses, y sacó un iphone de su desgastado bolsillo trasero.

―Syaoran, creo que tu querida brujita ya descubrió su regalo. ―dedujo esbozando una mueca de preocupación.

―¿_Crees que le haya gustado? Tú me dijiste que preguntó por él la semana pasada. _

―No lo sé, quizás quería el de color berenjena porque salió echando rayos de su casa. ―se mofó Yamazaki.

―_No me digas._ ―se lamentó Syaoran.

Yamazaki pateó una lata. ―Syaoran, ¿hasta cuándo tendré que permanecer en este lugar? Es muy aburrido, y la gente me mira feo. ―comentó haciéndose la víctima.

Syaoran se carcajeó. ―_Lo lamento, te compensare por ello. Pero, creo que permanecerás en ese lugar por una larga temporada. _

―¡Syaoran, por favor! ―se quejó Yamazaki. ―Entiende que ningún hombre la visita. ¿Qué estúpido se atrevería a poner sus ojos en ella?

Syaoran carraspeó, y Yamazaki se dio un manotazo en la frente. ―Disculpa. ―susurró.

―_Continua con tu trabajo._ ―espetó el castaño cortando la llamada.

Yamazaki suspiró y volvió a ocupar su posición a un lado del basurero.

**xxx**

Sakura se registró en el libro de visitas de _Ershy industries_, y se colocó su gafete de visitante. La bruja presionó desesperada el botón del ascensor, entró, y seleccionó el noveno piso. Cuando el artefacto se detuvo, Sakura sacó la cabeza y miró hacia ambos lados. No había nadie en los pasillos, así que, se lanzó a la búsqueda del estudio de Syaoran. El problema era que había ocho puertas en aquel pasillo. Decidió comenzar por la del fondo, la abrió, y suspiró aliviada al encontrar el escritorio de una secretaria.

―Disculpe señorita, necesito localizar el estudio de Li Syaoran. ―saludó cortésmente la castaña.

―Se encuentra en el lugar correcto. ―indicó la joven escudriñando con la mirada a Sakura. ―Sin embargo, el ingeniero está ocupado, y no recibe visitas.

Sakura hizo un mohín. ―Dígale que se trata de Sakura Kinomoto.

La asistente de Syaoran alzó una ceja. ―Reitero lo dicho, el ingeniero no recibe visitas.

Sakura retó con la mirada a la joven pelinegra. ―Y yo, le exijo que anuncie mi llegada. ―replicó Kinomoto.

La chica fulminó con la mirada a la esmeralda. ―Usted no es nadie para exigirme nada, señorita. Yo solo sigo las órdenes de mi jefe.

Sakura se acercó al escritorio, y se inclinó sobre él. ―Mira niña, me urge hablar con Li en este instante, así que levanta ese teléfono y dile que Sakura Kinomoto quiere verlo. ―ordenó amenazadoramente.

La pelinegra tragó pesado, y desvió la mirada. Usualmente el joven Li, no recibía visitas, a excepción de sus hermanas y de otra mujer que aseguraba ser su madre.

―¿Algún problema, Meiling? ―preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Sakura se enderezó, y cruzó su mirada esmeralda con la de aquel hombre.

―Joven Yusei… ―tartamudeó Meiling. ―Lo que sucede es que la señorita…

―Si te está molestando, llama a seguridad. ―sugirió divertido.

―No sea entrometido. ―espetó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Yusei imitó los gestos de la castaña, y se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Sakura se sintió intimidada ante la imponente presencia del hombre. Sin embargo, basándose en los cincelados rasgos de su rostro, en su escultural anatomía, y en el aura oscura y misteriosa que poseía, ella dedujo que se encontraba frente a un vampiro.

―Has venido a visitar a mi hermano, ¿cierto? ―indagó esbozando una mueca socarrona. Él, había leído la mente de Sakura.

La castaña retrocedió algunos pasos, ella se percató de lo que el hermano de Syaoran acababa de hacer, y eso la asustó. Ella tenía una mente fuerte, y no cualquiera podía leerla. Ella trabajó durante años para que eso resultara casi imposible, no obstante ese sujeto había tirado sus defensas sin ningún esfuerzo.

Yusei agarró del brazo a Sakura, y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la oficina. ―Vas a conversar conmigo un rato. ―le susurró.

―Por supuesto que no. ―murmuró Sakura resistiéndose al control que Yusei estaba poniendo sobre ella.

El vampiro sonrió. ―Ah, por supuesto que sí. La sangre de los hechiceros es deliciosa, y hace mucho que no tengo el gusto de probarla. No entiendo como mi hermanito no te ha mordido aun. Mal por él, esta será tu segunda vez, ¿no es así? ―decía saliendo al pasillo con la castaña. Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron cristalinos. Eso no le estaba sucediendo a ella, no podía sucederle a ella, no otra vez.

**xxx**

Eriol entró al baño de caballeros, se dirigió al lavabo, y se humedeció el rostro. Se miró en el espejo un par de minutos, su rostro estaba pálido, no se había alimentado en todo el día. Desde que Tomoyo lo abandonó no tenía ánimos para nada, sin embargo Syaoran no le había permitido hundirse en la depresión. Con gruñidos y regaños le daba aliento para continuar, pero era duro perder a la compañera por la que esperó más de dos siglos.

Arrancó una toalla de papel, y se limpió el rostro. Se disponía a salir cuando escuchó leves sonidos provenir de uno de los privados. Eriol frunció el ceño, y miró debajo de la puerta del primer retrete. Alzó una ceja cuando diviso dos pares de pies adentro. Seguramente un par de empleados se estaban tirando un polvo después del almuerzo. Se encogió de hombros, se enderezó, y dio algunos pasos.

Se detuvo al escuchar una especie de sollozo. Pensó que tal vez debía intervenir en el asunto, una mujer que hubiese aceptado por su voluntad entrar en ese lugar no estaría llorando, ¿o sí? Eriol se decidió al momento en que el llanto aumentó de volumen, y abrió de una patada la puerta que lo separaba de la escena.

El infeliz de Yusei estaba a punto de clavarle sus colmillos a Sakura Kinomoto. ―¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, imbécil? ―gritó Eriol apartando al vampiro mayor de la bruja.

Yusei se soltó del agarre de Hiraguizawa. ―Solo quería un bocadillo. ―se mofó retrayendo sus colmillos.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, y cargó a Sakura en sus brazos. ―Syaoran te matara cuando se entere.

Yusei rió. ―Syaoran no puede hacerme nada, lo sabes. Siempre he sido más fuerte que él.

Sakura colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eriol. ―Dile que me libere. ―susurró entre sollozos.

Eriol frunció el ceño. ―¿Pudiste controlarla?

Yusei se encogió de hombros. ―Es obvio, ¿no crees? De lo contrario no habría llegado hasta aquí conmigo.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Eriol mientras recuperaba el control de sí misma. Se lamentó porque pese a sus esfuerzos, continuaba siendo vulnerable al ataque de esos infelices chupa sangre. Eriol pasó golpeando a Yusei con el hombro, y llevó a Sakura al estudio de Syaoran.

Meiling se puso de pie cuando vio entrar a un enojado Eriol, con la mujer gruñona de hace un momento en brazos. ―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó horrorizada la chica.

―¿Tu sabias que ella estaba aquí? ―musitó Hiraguizawa.

―Sí, pero… Ella…

―La próxima vez que ella quiera ver a Syaoran déjala entrar, Meiling. ―interrumpió.

―Sí, está bien. ―farfulló la ojirubí.

Eriol abrió la puerta del estudio, y antes de permitir que Syaoran preguntara cualquier cosa, depositó a Sakura sobre una silla.

El castaño escupió el caramelo que estaba masticando cuando vio a su amigo entrar con una semiinconsciente Sakura. Se acurrucó junto a ella, y la tomó de la mano. ―¿Qué te sucedió?

―Yo… Venía a pelear contigo. ―murmuró rechazando el contacto que sostenía con el ambarino. ―Pero creo que… Mejor regreso otro día.

Syaoran se incorporó e impidió que la esmeralda se pusiera de pie. ―No puedes irte en estas condiciones, permite que mi chofer te lleve. ―ofreció. ―Pero antes, tienes que decirme que te sucedió.

―Yusei quería comérsela. ―intervino Eriol.

―¿Es cierto eso? ―interrogó Syaoran dirigiéndose a Sakura. La esmeralda asintió. ―¿Intento hacerte algo más?

Sakura desvió la mirada. ―No sé. ―mintió.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―gruñó Syaoran.

―Tu hermano puede controlarla. ―informó Eriol.

―Ese maldito infeliz. ―exclamó Syaoran. El castaño se disponía a salir de la oficina, sin embargo Sakura lo detuvo.

―Espera… ―le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca. ―No te pelees con él por algo que no vale la pena.

―Por supuesto que vale la pena, tú lo vales. ―replicó el castaño.

Sakura le sonrió sinceramente. ―Gracias, pero no tiene caso. No sucedió nada. Además, ese infeliz es más viejo que nosotros y no representamos ningún peligro para él. ―expuso la castaña.

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula. Sakura tenía razón.

―Bueno, yo me retiro. ―anunció Eriol.

Sakura soltó la muñeca de Syaoran. ―Gracias. ―pronunció haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Hiraguizawa. Él la había salvado de lo que seguramente sería el segundo trauma más espantoso de su vida.

―No hay de qué. ―afirmó Eriol saliendo de la habitación.

Syaoran se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de Sakura. ―Perdóname, yo no quería que pasaras por esto de nuevo. ―murmuró.

―No es tu culpa, Li. La única culpable soy yo, no debí meterme en un lugar que probablemente esta atestado de vampiros sabiendo que soy un suculento manjar para ustedes. ―argumentó Sakura.

Syaoran suspiró. ―Yo no sería capaz de morderte_, sin tu autorización_. ―bromeó.

―Ni sueñes con que te dejare probarme, Li. ―refunfuñó Sakura arrugando la nariz.

―Y… ¿Cuál era la urgencia de verme? ¿Reconsideraste lo de la cita?

―Sí.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó ilusionado Syaoran.

―Sí, la respuesta continua siendo no. ―se burló Sakura.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos. ―Y qué te parece si salimos solo en plan de amigos. ―propuso seriamente.

―¿Crees que quiero ser tu amiga? ―inquirió Sakura señalándose a sí misma.

―No. ―respondió bajando la mirada.

―Es bueno que estés consciente de ello. ―reconoció jugueteando con su bolso.

―Bueno, si no quieres salir conmigo, y tampoco quieres ser mi amiga, ¿Qué te parece si… Nos convertimos en amantes ocasionales? Yo te visitaría por las noches o podríamos alquilar un departamento y encontrarnos ahí. ―sugirió divertido Syaoran.

Sakura hizo un mohín y golpeó con su bolso el brazo de Syaoran. ―¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Acaso me ves cara de callejera? ―gritó.

―Demonios, no. ―negó el castaño. ―Pero, no podía dejar de intentarlo. Sé que mi cuerpo te gusta y…

Sakura soltó una exclamación y saltó de la silla. ―¿Leíste mi mente? ―chilló señalando acusadoramente al ambarino.

Syaoran alzó las cejas, y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. ―Entonces, es cierto. ―celebró riendo. ―Acabas de delatarte… No puedo leerte mujer, tu mente es más fuerte que la mía.

Sakura se sonrojó. ―No… No es cierto. Eres el vampiro menos agraciado que conozco. ―balbuceó dándole la espalda a Syaoran. ―A mí me gustan los hombres rubios, y ojos verdes.

Syaoran se paró atrás de Sakura. ―No es cierto. Te gustan castaños, con espectaculares ojos marrones e inmortales. ―afirmó apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la bruja.

Sakura se sacudió el hombro, y se giró para enfrentar a Li. ―No, me gustan mortales, rubios, y ojos verdes. ―alegó en medio de un puchero.

―Bueno, puedo teñirme el cabello, y comprar unos lentes de contacto. ―planeó Syaoran. ―Sin embargo, no puedo complacerte con lo de ser mortal.

Sakura gruñó ante la insistencia del hombre, y abrió su bolso. ―¿Cuánto te costó el sofá?

―Tómalo como un regalo.

―No quiero nada tuyo. ―refutó.

―Entonces, tómalo como un regalo de Eriol. ―rebatió alborotándose el cabello. Por nada del mundo aceptaría el dinero de Sakura.

―Bien, si así lo quieres, lo descontare de tu próximo pedido solo que como será hasta dentro de diez años, tendré que pagarte intereses. ―resolvió la castaña.

Syaoran suspiró derrotado. ―Ya que… Llamare a Wei para que te lleve a casa.

La castaña escuchó las órdenes que Syaoran le dictaba a su chofer, mientras recorría el lujoso estudio con la mirada. No había reparado en la cantidad de luz que entraba gracias a la enorme ventana que conformaba la pared frontal. El escritorio del castaño estaba un poco desordenado por la cantidad de papeles que tenía encima. Además de un par de máquinas que Sakura reconoció como computadoras, había otras dos que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que eran.

―Todo esta liso, Wei está esperando afuera. ―informó el castaño.

Sakura asintió. ―Hasta entonces. ―se despidió la esmeralda aproximándose a la puerta.

―Hasta pronto. ―murmuró Syaoran.

**xxx**

Tomoyo se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la discordia limándose las uñas, cuando una distraída Sakura entró en la casa.

―Saku, ya me estaba preocupando. ―expresó Tomoyo incorporándose.

Sakura dejó caer su bolso al piso, y se acomodó a un lado de Tomoyo. ―Tuve un inconveniente en el estudio de Li. ―relató.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te trató mal? ―interrogó la amatista al notar la triste expresión de su amiga.

Sakura se acostó en el sofá, y Tomoyo le ofreció sus piernas como almohada. ―No, él no… ―sollozó la castaña.

―¿Pero por qué lloras, Saku? ―preguntó Daidoji acariciando la cabeza castaña.

Sakura continuó llorando en el regazo de Tomoyo, no había podido hacerlo en la oficina de Li, no podía mostrarse débil frente a uno de ellos, y menos permitir que uno de ellos la consolara. Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se encogía con cada lágrima que derramaba la esmeralda, nunca había visto llorar a alguien con tanto sentimiento. Decidió no seguir preguntando, y arrulló a Sakura hasta que esta se quedó dormida.

****Continuara****

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Bueno, creo que ya vamos avanzando un poco con la historia. La cual como se dieron cuenta tiene sus momentos alegres, tristes, misteriosos, xD. De todo un poco. Como les había comentado en mis archivos ya llevo más avanzada la historia, y quería comentarles que en un futuro cambiara de "Rated", la verdad no quería moverla de T a M, pero es necesario. No puedo omitir un par de escenas del fic. Sin embargo, yo les avisare cuando llegue el momento.

Me resta solo agradecerles sus comentarios, y mis más sinceros saludos.

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Dos hombres, ninguno normal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 4:**Dos hombres, ninguno normal.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―¿Qué hay con esto? ¿Vas a llevártelo también? ―preguntó Tomoyo sosteniendo un par de candelabros oxidados.

―Si. ―respondió Sakura.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca. ―Sakura, están un poco viejos, le darán un mal aspecto a tu consultorio.

Sakura selló la caja que contenía algunas de sus infusiones, y le colocó un aviso de "frágil". ―Está bien, puedes dejarlo pero no lo tires. Me los obsequiaron hace cincuenta años, y son el único recuerdo que tengo de esa persona.

Tomoyo suspiró, y los dejó en la esquina de la habitación junto con todas las chucherías que Sakura no quería tirar. ―Espero que cuando yo muera conserves cada una de las cosas que te regale. ―ironizó la amatista.

Sakura soltó la caja que estaba armando, y miró con horror a la chica. Ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad, si bien ella tuvo amigos mortales, nunca fue tan cercana a ellos como lo era con Tomoyo. Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, ¡ella no quería que Tomoyo muriera!

La masajista se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su comentario, y abrazó a su amiga. ―No te preocupes, Saku. Eso sucederá dentro de muchos años, además pienso dejar una bonita descendencia para que te acompañe. ―peinó el cabello de la bruja con sus dedos, y frunció el ceño. ―Aunque, lo más conveniente sería que iniciáramos la búsqueda de un compañero para ti.

Sakura se tensó. ―Yo… También he pensado en ello. ―confesó sonrojada.

Daidoji sonrió y apretó efusivamente su abrazo. ―¡Eso es genial! Pero, hay que iniciar con tu arreglo personal, Sakura.

Sakura hizo un mohín, y se separó de su amiga. ―¿Qué hay de malo con ello? ―preguntó con las manos en la cintura.

―Sakura, la ropa que utilizas está un poco desfasada. ―criticó constructivamente. ―Tienes una figura envidiable, y un rostro de ensueño, solo que hay que aprender a utilizarlos.

Kinomoto se cruzó de brazos. ―No quiero parecer una cualquiera. ―espetó recordando la propuesta indecorosa que Li le hizo en su estudio.

―¿Te parece que soy una cualquiera? ―cuestionó la amatista.

Sakura inspeccionó con la mirada a Daidoji, quien llevaba puestos unos bonitos vaqueros blancos, y una blusa de tirantes rosa pastel. Se veía hermosa, pero no era un atuendo que a Sakura le gustaría usar. Ella, ya no era joven, y no contaba con los mismos atributos que la amatista.

―No. ―reconoció pesarosa.

―Bueno, cuando te den tu primer salario iremos de compras. ―planeó emocionada. ―¡Hasta podríamos hacerte una cita con la estilista del Platinum Center! Cuando estés hermosa, y reluciente, saldremos todas las noches a buscar un buen prospecto. ¿Cómo preferirías a tu pareja? ¿Mortal o inmortal?

―La verdad, preferiría a un hombre que no quiera tener hijos o que ya los tenga. ―suspiró la esmeralda recogiendo la caja del piso.

Tomoyo se acercó a la mesa con la bola de cristal de Sakura, y la metió en la caja que la castaña sostenía. ―¿Por qué? ¿No quieres tener hijos?

Sakura bajó la mirada. ―Sí, me gustaría, pero… No puedo tener hijos, Tomoyo.

La amatista esbozó una mueca preocupada, quizá se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en la vida de Sakura.

Kinomoto le dio la espalda, y se dirigió al viejo mueble de su consultorio. Abrió el cajón superior derecho, y sacó un pequeño libro negro. ―¿Sabes cómo descubrí la poción que les permite a los vampiros salir de día?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. Sakura le relató una noche que gracias al dinero que obtuvo de ese negocio, logró cancelar su deuda con la compañía eléctrica, y modernizar su centro de entretenimiento. Claro, su frustración se produjo a raíz de que Sakura no quiso presentarle a ningún vampiro.

―Porque intentaba buscar una cura, para mí.

Daidoji se acercó cautelosamente, y posó una mano en el hombro de la castaña. ―Sakura, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho, si quieres podemos visitar a un médico, y…

―No, no. Tú no entiendes… ―gritó Sakura.

―Entonces, explícame. ―pidió Tomoyo.

Sakura se apartó bruscamente. ―Lo único que puedo decirte, es que esto es un castigo que yo no merezco. Mi cuerpo está bien, lo que me impide tener hijos no es eso. ―explicó corriendo escaleras arriba.

Tomoyo por acto reflejó la persiguió, no obstante la esmeralda cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro. Daidoji frunció el ceño porque no entendió las palabras de Sakura. Sabía que ella escondía algo, pero si quería ayudarla, primero tenía que investigar lo que era.

**xxx**

Daidoji le entregó la última caja al sujeto de la mudanza y se masajeó la espalda. Había tenido que lidiar con todos los asuntos del traslado del consultorio de Sakura al Platinum Center, porque la castaña no volvió a salir de su habitación. Cerró las persianas del negocio, y se dirigió a la trastienda. Se quitó los zapatos, y se sentó en una vieja silla.

Suspiró y sacó su teléfono móvil. Toya le había enviado un par de textos, la amatista sonrió y los respondió de inmediato. De pronto se puso de pie, y corrió hasta la habitación de Sakura. Tocó la puerta insistentemente hasta que se abrió. Kero salió de la habitación y se frotó contra sus piernas. Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

―Tomoyo, yo… Discúlpame, por favor. ―murmuró avergonzada.

Daidoji apartó al gato, y entró en la habitación. Se apoyó en el armario, y se cruzó de brazos. ―Te perdonaré con una condición.

Sakura levantó el rostro. ―¿En serio?

Tomoyo asintió. ―Toya nos invitó a almorzar.

―Bueno, es comida gratis. Tenemos que ir. ―opinó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

―Pero esa no es la condición, querida. ―agregó maliciosamente Tomoyo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se acercó al armario. Escogió una falda negra, y un jersey blanco. ―¿Y cuál es? ―preguntó curiosa mientras inspeccionaba las prendas.

Tomoyo se las arrebató de las manos, y las arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia. ―Ya lo verás, Sakura. Ya lo verás…

**xxx**

Syaoran se encontraba tomando su almuerzo en el estudio cuando recibió una inesperada llamada de Yamazaki.

―Li al habla. ―respondió.

_―¡Syaoran, no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver!_ ―gritó el otro vampiro.

Syaoran le dio un sorbo a su bebida. ―¿Qué es? ―resopló. Yamazaki nunca le decía nada relevante, muchas veces lo llamaba solo para informarle los movimientos del gato de Sakura, al parecer el animal salía más que ella.

_―Es Sakura…_ ―balbuceó.

―¿Qué sucede con ella? ―preguntó haciendo a un lado su bebida.

_―Acaba de salir con su amiga._

―¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Cuando la veas salir con un tipo, entonces llámame. ―espetó el castaño.

―_¡No, espera. No cuelgues!_ ―Syaoran rodó los ojos, y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. ―_¡Ella vestía como una persona normal! ¡Hasta se peinó, Syaoran! Creo que se dirigían a una cita porque ambas mujeres salieron muy arregladas._

―¡¿Qué? ―vociferó Syaoran poniéndose de pie. Eso significaba que Sakura estaba a punto de ponerle los cuernos con otro sujeto. ―¿Adónde se dirigían? ―preguntó abriendo la puerta de su estudio.

Escuchó a Meiling murmurar unas palabras, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para el trabajo.

_―No sé._ ―reconoció Yamazaki.

―¡Pues síguelas, animal! ¿Qué esperas? Muévete que para eso te pago. Luego me envías la dirección. ―ordenó caminando por los pasillos. Giró bruscamente a la izquierda, y entró sin permiso a la oficina de Eriol. El oji-azul se encontraba almorzando, y retuvo el líquido en su boca mientras miraba ceñudo a su amigo en busca de una explicación.

Syaoran guardó su móvil, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Eriol. ―Yamazaki me llamó. Las chicas se dirigen a una cita. ―informó con vehemencia.

Eriol tragó pesado, y su mirada cayó sobre su bebida. ―¿Y eso qué?

Syaoran lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. ―¿No entiendes? ¡Tomoyo y Sakura tienen una cita! ―gritó liberando de su agarre a Eriol. ―Si no actuamos rápido, otros tipos nos ganaran la partida.

―Pero, Tomoyo me dejó, ¿lo recuerdas? ―excuso Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran caminaba de un lado a otro alborotándose en cabello. ―Por eso, tienes que actuar rápido. Tomoyo ha estado saliendo con un sujeto desde hace tiempo, ¿no piensas hacer nada?

―Ella me dijo que no quería volver a verme. ―respondió.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua y rodeó el escritorio de Eriol. ―Bueno, si tu no piensas hacer nada al respecto, yo sí. Nadie me arrebatara a Sakura sin haber dado una pelea digna, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. ―sugirió obligando a su amigo a ponerse de pie. ―Estoy harto de que llores por ella en los rincones de la empresa, en mi casa, ¡hasta en el muro de tu Facebook!

Eriol hizo una mueca. ―¿Adónde vamos? ―susurró avergonzado.

―A almorzar. ―informó el castaño arrastrándolo fuera de su oficina.

―Pero a ti no te gusta la comida. ―replicó Eriol.

―Por eso te llevo conmigo. ―justificó el castaño presionando el botón del ascensor.

Eriol se ajustó la corbata, y apartó la mano de Syaoran de su brazo. ―Estás loco, ¿lo sabias?

Syaoran ignoró el comentario de su amigo, y leyó el texto que Yamazaki le envió. ―Listo, al ataque. ―declaró antes de llamar a su chofer.

**xxx**

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron a la recepción del restaurante "Blue". Preguntaron por la mesa de Toya Kinomoto, y la recepcionista las guió a través del establecimiento.

Tomoyo miraba de un lado a otro impresionada, solo con Eriol había visitado lugares tan sofisticados. La mesa estaba en el exterior, y Tomoyo reconoció al hermano de Sakura en ese instante. Agarró de la mano a su amiga, y se dirigió al encuentro del mayor de los Kinomoto.

Toya las recibió con un beso a ambas y Sakura frunció el ceño al percatarse de la presencia de un segundo sujeto.

Toya carraspeó. ―Él es Demian Smart. ―presentó. ―Demian, mi hermana Sakura Kinomoto, y nuestra amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji.

Tomoyo soltó una exclamación. ―¿Usted es el dueño del Platinum Center? ―cuestionó asombrada.

―Así es, señorita Daidoji. ―respondió con una sonrisa. ―Mucho gusto de conocerlas. Por favor, tomen asiento. ―indicó colocándose atrás de la esmeralda para ayudarla con la silla. Los cuatro se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, y permanecieron en silencio.

―Es un bonito paisaje, ¿no cree? ―opinó Demian dirigiéndose a Sakura.

La mirada de Sakura estaba fija en el lago que se encontraba delante de ellos. Lo verde del pasto, y los pequeños patos que nadaban en el lago, habían capturado su atención.

―Lo es. ―contestó deslizando su mirada esmeralda por el rostro del hombre. Sakura pensó que no había nada extraordinario en Demian, ella lo encontró bastante común. Cabello negro, y ojos café oscuro, eso sin contar el irregular puente de su nariz. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era poseedor de un físico exquisito.

―No sabía que ustedes se conocían. ―dijo Tomoyo.

―Sí, somos viejos amigos. Nos conocimos hace cien años, cuando Toya vivió en América. ―relató Demian.

―¿Quiere decir que usted es…?

―Yo soy. ―respondió divertido.

―¿Y cuántos años tiene? ―interrogó interesada Daidoji.

Sakura le dio un codazo a su amiga, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. La amatista hizo un mohín, y se masajeó el brazo.

―Discúlpela por su indiscreción. ―musitó Sakura.

Smart rió. ―No hay problema, señorita Kinomoto. Tengo doscientos sesenta, acabo de mudarme a Tokio, y soy soltero. ―resumió mirando con malicia a las chicas.

Tomoyo se sonrojó, y Sakura rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba, otro hechicero millonario y engreído.

**xxx**

Eriol fingía estar leyendo el menú del restaurante, ya que en realidad esperaba expectante los resultados del estudio de Syaoran.

―¿Ya lograste leerlo? ―preguntó impaciente.

Syaoran se cubrió el rostro con el menú. ―Sí, el tipo de la izquierda es hermano de Sakura, y quiere tirarse a Tomoyo. ―informó. Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron desmesuradamente, y dejó caer el menú al piso. ―El de la derecha, es un hechicero de medio pelo que a pesar de no conocer a Sakura está interesado en ella. ―gruñó.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer? ―cuestionó Hiraguizawa. Tal vez podría tomar alguna idea de Syaoran y aplicarla con Tomoyo.

―Bueno, Sakura me detesta, eso dificulta un poco la situación. Sin embargo, pienso que acercarme a ella poco a poco será lo mejor.

―Demonios, no sé qué hacer. ―se quejó Eriol apoyando la barbilla en sus manos.

―Dile la verdad. ―sugirió Syaoran. ―Ofrécele lo que toda mujer quiere, belleza y juventud eterna. ―resolvió el ambarino.

Eriol abrió la boca para protestar, no obstante se vio interrumpido por la mesera que llegó a tomarles la orden.

**xxx**

―Dígame señorita Kinomoto, ¿le parece prudente el espacio que le fue asignado en el centro? ―preguntó interesado el pelinegro.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de vino, y se aclaró la garganta. ―La verdad, no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar el centro, señor.

Demian alzó una ceja. ―¿Por qué?

Sakura cortó un trozo de su bistec. ―Es que… He tenido mucho trabajo con eso de la mudanza.

Smart suspiró, y comió un poco de su ensalada de papa. ―Si usted gusta, podemos visitarlo después del almuerzo.

Sakura tragó su bocado casi sin masticar, y lo miró con desconfianza. ―No, gracias. Tengo planeado ir mañana con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pateó a Sakura por debajo de la mesa, y rió nerviosamente. ―Deberías aceptar, Sakura. Él puede ser el sujeto que buscamos. ―murmuró discretamente.

Toya quien estaba a favor de Demian, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. ―Tomoyo y yo, saldremos a pasear mañana, hermanita. Te conviene aceptar la propuesta.

Sakura hizo un puchero mientras mordía un pedazo de pan. ―Está bien. ―aceptó con la boca llena.

Demian estiró el brazo, y limpió con una servilleta la mejilla de la esmeralda. Sakura le apartó la mano, y lo miró con reproche.

―Disculpe, usted tenía una mancha de salsa de carne. ―explicó Smart.

―¿Ah, sí? ―masculló Sakura masticando su bistec.

Toya negó con la cabeza, su hermana se estaba comportando como una niña berrinchuda.

**xxx**

―¿Adónde vas? ―preguntó Eriol agarrando del brazo a Syaoran.

―Al baño. ―gruñó el castaño.

―No me mientas, Syaoran. Sé que vas a hacerle un escándalo a los Kinomoto. ―adivinó Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran refunfuñó y volvió a su lugar. ―¡Ese tipo la está manoseando! Yo solo iba a defender lo que es mío.

Eriol se masajeó las sienes. ―Ni siquiera te has acostado con ella. ―espetó.

Syaoran desvió la mirada, y hundió una cuchara en su pudin.

―Por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a reclamarle nada. ―continuó el oji-azul. ―Además, eres un exagerado, ni siquiera la tocó directamente, fue con la servilleta.

Syaoran apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y suspiró. Sakura se había preocupado un poco por su aspecto en esa ocasión. Desde que Syaoran la conoció, se vestía con faldas largas, y camisas holgadas. Claro, a excepción de cuando era más joven. El castaño aún conservaba en sus memorias a la niña sonriente que se vestía con preciosos vestidos llenos de colores, si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos en aquel tiempo, habría echó hasta lo imposible por defender a esa niña. Sin embargo, terminó haciendo lo contrario.

―Se ve hermosa, ¿cierto? ―preguntó admirando el vestido verde de cuello halter que envolvía el cuerpo de la castaña.

―Yo la veo igual de horrible que siempre. ―respondió fastidiado Eriol, para él, solo era Sakura con vestido, una coleta, y un poco de maquillaje que disfrazaba su amargura. Lo importante era que Tomoyo no dejaba de sonreírle a Kinomoto.

Syaoran se llevó a la boca un trozo de pie de manzana. Él únicamente degustaba de los dulces, nunca fue aficionado de la comida salada. Muchas veces comía por simple aburrimiento, ya que para ellos los alimentos no eran de vital importancia. Se puso de pie aun masticando su bocado, cuando se percató de que Sakura se marchaba con el tipo.

―Me voy. ―le avisó a su compañero.

―Yo me quedo. ―indicó Eriol. Tomoyo y Toya, aun degustaban del postre.

**xxx**

Sakura se cubrió el pecho con su bolso. Smart le resultaba un tipo desagradable, y pervertido. Desde que salieron del restaurante no le quitaba la vista de encima a su escote. Menos mal que Tomoyo la obligó a usar un sostén push-up, de lo contrario, Demian no habría tenido una vista agradable.

―¿Le gusta, señorita Kinomoto?

La voz masculina la sacó de su ensoñación. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, y reparó mejor en las dimensiones de su nuevo consultorio. La habitación era amplia, y con escasa iluminación tal y como ella lo exigió. Su nueva mesa de consultas sostenía algunas cajas encima, y el piso alfombrado resguardaba las otras. Caminó un poco, para acariciar el respaldo de su silla ergonómica, y sonrió. Las repisas parecían estar colocadas en una posición estratégica en la pared, ahora no tendría que pararse sobre un banco para alcanzar sus instrumentos.

―Creo que están a una altura idónea. ―dijo Demian parándose atrás de la esmeralda. ―Ordené que los colocaran así, pensando en usted.

Sakura dio un respingo, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Grave error, porque chocó contra el pecho de Demian.

―¿En mí? ―gimió sorprendida.

―Sí. ―contestó girándola para que quedara frente a él. Sakura miró las manos de Smart que descansaban sobre sus hombros, y alzó el rostro. ―Usted mide aproximadamente un metro sesenta y uno.

Sakura esbozó una mueca intimidada por el metro ochenta y ocho del hombre. ―¿Cómo sabe mis medidas? ―interrogó entrecerrando los ojos. ―No estará planeando asesinarme, y cavar una tumba a sabiendas de eso, ¿verdad?

Demian rió. ―Cómo se le ocurre. ―negó acariciando con los pulgares los hombros de la castaña. ―Sería un desperdicio privar a la tierra de su presencia.

Sakura incómoda por la cercanía del pelinegro, se retiró, y se trasladó al otro extremo de la habitación. Miró a través de la única ventana. Su consultorio se encontraba en el segundo piso. Las calles del centro de Tokio estaban un poco congestionadas, y había poca afluencia de transeúntes a esa hora. Suspiró y se volvió para enfrentar al hombre.

―No ha contestado mi pregunta, ¿cómo sabe mis medidas? ¿Y por qué requiere específicamente de mis servicios en este lugar? Hay otras brujas en la zona, ¿sabe?

―¿Quiere la verdad? Le diré la verdad. ―contestó Demian acercándose nuevamente a ella. ―Como bien dice, hay otras brujas pero ninguna tan talentosa como usted. Y sus medidas las sé, porque la estuve investigando.

―¡¿Cómo se atreve? ―reclamó furiosa la esmeralda.

―Vamos, señorita Kinomoto. Ya no somos ningunos jovencitos, el tiempo que pasa por nosotros nos hace actuar de una forma… Directa. Si usted desea algo, hace hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Los que somos mayores no le damos tanta vuelta al asunto, usted me interesa, y por eso busqué la forma de tenerla cerca.

―¿Yo? Pero si soy la bruja más corriente sobre la faz de la tierra. ―farfulló Kinomoto.

Demian negó con la cabeza. ―Se equivoca, Sakura. ¿Puedo llamarla así?

Sakura se humedeció los labios. ―Sí. ―murmuró.

―Bien, todo en usted es interesante. Empezando por su singular comportamiento y su carácter agridulce, hasta la última letra de su historia.

―Mi… Historia. ―tartamudeó bajando el rostro.

Demian tomó el mentón de Sakura, y la obligó a mirarlo. ―No hay de que avergonzarse, Sakura. Le confieso que la primera vez que Toya me contó la trágica historia de su querida cerezo, me sorprendió de una manera que… No podría explicar. Después de aquello, los rumores circulantes entre los clanes mágicos sobre la gran Sakura Kinomoto fueron en aumento, debo confesar que su fama se encuentra en su máximo apogeo, señorita.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundida.

―Su poción. ―explicó Demian. ―Ninguno de nosotros ha logrado lo que usted hasta el momento.

Sakura tragó pesado, se suponía que eso era un secreto entre el clan Li, y ella. Syaoran le debía una buena explicación.

―Pero no se preocupe. ―agregó Smart. ―Eso solo algunos clanes residentes en América lo sabemos. La noticia pronto se infiltrara al concilio por el que se rigen ustedes, eso no lo dude. Sabe que tiene que registrar su poción, de lo contrario ellos reclamaran sus derechos.

Sakura apartó el rostro. ―No puedo hacerlo, no quiero ningún trato con el concilio.

―Yo podría ayudarla con ese trámite junto con su hermano, si usted lo permite. ―propuso solemnemente Demian.

La esmeralda se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. ―No quiero deberle favores a nadie. ―espetó.

―No me deberá nada. Lo hago sencillamente porque usted me interesa. ―reiteró Demian.

―¿Qué es lo que le interesa de mí? ¿Mi poción acaso? ―interrogó desconfiada.

Demian sonrió. ―Usted me interesa como mujer, Sakura. Si bien su poción haría rico a cualquiera que la tuviese en sus manos, yo ya lo soy. El dinero no es lo que busco de usted, sino compañía.

―¿Y si sabe de mi existencia desde hace años, por qué me busca hasta ahora?

―En primer lugar, porque hace años no tenía ninguna intención de establecer un hogar, y usted no es una mujer solo para pasar el rato, usted es una compañera para toda la vida, si es posible…

―Usted no me conoce. ―interrumpió Sakura. ―No tiene ningún fundamento para decir eso, además si conoce mi historia sabe que conmigo no podrá tener un hogar.

―La que no me conoce es usted. Yo se muchos de sus secretos, Sakura. Desde su gusto por las calabacitas rellenas, hasta su debilidad por los ositos de felpa. ―susurró en secreto. ―Sé que mantiene un par en su habitación, y los escondió el día que la señorita Daidoji llegó a vivir con usted para mantener su reputación de mujer dura.

Sakura se sonrojó y Smart le guiñó un ojo. ―Pero no se preocupe, nadie lo sabrá.

Kinomoto hizo un mohín y comenzó a salir de la habitación. ―¡Esto es indignante! Usted no es más que un maldito maniático, ¿cómo rayos supo lo de mis ositos? ¿Y lo de mi comida favorita? De seguro que también revisa mi basura. ¡No puede ser! Esto es el colmo. ―refunfuñaba la esmeralda.

Demian rió divertido. Sakura tenía un humor ácido, pero al fin y al cabo gracioso. ―Nos veremos el lunes, señorita Kinomoto. ―se despidió.

La castaña gruñó, y salió azotando la puerta de su consultorio. De ahora en adelante, se bañaría con la ventana cerrada.

**xxx**

Eriol no podía creer los cambios tan radicales que había sufrido Tomoyo. Para empezar, ¿desde cuándo comía tanto? Al salir del restaurante, ella y Kinomoto vagaron por las calles de Tokio. Se divirtieron de lo lindo en un mercadillo callejero, y Toya compró todo lo que Tomoyo definía como adorable. Ahí consumieron algunas golosinas, y luego entraron a una heladería. A esas alturas, Kinomoto ya no probaba bocado, solo Tomoyo arrasaba con cuanto alimento se le cruzara por el camino. Entraron a una librería, y Tomoyo sin vergüenza alguna viajó directo a la sección erótica, donde compró un libro cuyo título quedó en las sombras, porque Eriol no alcanzó a descifrarlo.

Ahora se encontraban en una cafetería. Toya estaba bebiendo un vaso con agua, y Tomoyo ordenó un pastel de fresas y un capuchino. Eriol se encontraba sentado en la butaca de la esquina, y se vio obligado a ordenar un café para que no lo corrieran del lugar. Él no estaba paranoico como Syaoran, él en realidad tenía un rival. Solo que, a diferencia del castaño, él tenía una historia con la mujer. Y lo peor era que había metido la pata hasta el fondo en su relación. El verdadero reto era: acercarse a ella, de nuevo.

**xxx**

―No me siento capaz de hacerlo. ―chilló una chica sentada detrás del mostrador de la recepción.

Kaho Mizuki suspiró exhausta, y se apoyó en el mostrador. ―Pero tu padre confía en ti para el trabajo, Nakuru.

―Pero mi papi sabe que no tengo ninguna experiencia. ―justificó presionando los botones del teléfono. ―Sabe que soy un desastre en todo lo que hago, ni siquiera los hechizos me salen bien.

Una furiosa Sakura atravesaba la recepción en ese momento.

―¿Se va, señorita Sakura? ―preguntó Kaho recobrando la compostura.

Sakura frenó su andar y se acercó al mostrador. ―Sí, ya revise el consultorio y todo está bien, gracias.

Kaho hizo un gesto con la mano. ―De nada, era nuestra responsabilidad el traslado de sus instrumentos.

La chica de cabellos caobas se levantó frustrada de la silla, y le sonrió a Kinomoto. ―Hola, yo soy Nakuru Akizuki. ―se presentó.

―Sakura Kinomoto. ―respondió la castaña relajando sus expresiones.

―Smart. ―dijo Kaho.

―¿Dónde? ―gritó Sakura mirando hacia todos lados. Tenía que huir de ese maniático.

Kaho rió. ―No, su apellido es Smart. Es la hija del señor Demian.

―Ah… ¡Que alivio! ―exclamó la castaña. ―Pero entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste?

Nakuru le guiñó el ojo coquetamente. ―Es un seudónimo. El apellido Smart no me gusta, mi papi es americano, pero mi mami era japonesa. Yo me crié aquí en Japón, y los niños en la escuela siempre se burlaban de mi apellido extranjero. Ahora tú dime, ¿Por qué le huyes a mi papi? No me digas que te estuvo acosando.

―Nakuru. ―reprendió Kaho.

―¿Qué? ―replicó la chica alzando las manos. ―Papi es un coqueto de lo peor. Mi mami me contó que yo soy producto de una única noche de locura con ese hombre. Sin embargo, él siempre ha sido muy responsable conmigo. Ahora que mami murió, se mudó definitivamente a Tokio para vivir conmigo. ―relató con una sonrisa.

―Lo siento. ―dijo Sakura.

―No te preocupes, lo estoy tomando muy bien.

―Nakuru aún es joven. ―justificó Kaho.

Sakura alzó una ceja. ―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Diecinueve. ―informó sonriente.

―Hmm… Vaya que si lo eres. Bueno, me retiro. ―indicó alzando una mano en señal de despedida.

―¡Adiós! Espero que algún día tengamos tiempo para discutir un par de asuntos, tengo problemas para dominar mi magia y he escuchado que eres muy buena en ello.

―Sí, lo haremos. Te lo prometo. ―gritó Sakura llegando a la puerta. No tenía ningún problema en tomar a la chica como su aprendiz. A ella le hubiese gustado enseñarle a sus hijos.

Suspiró y empujó la doble puerta de cristal. Los tacones que Tomoyo la obligó a ponerse la estaban matando. Quizá tomaría un taxi porque no podía dar un paso más.

**xxx**

Wei miró a través del retrovisor a Syaoran. ―Señor, hemos dado vueltas toda la tarde por el mismo lugar, ¿no cree que es conveniente desistir por el día de hoy?

Syaoran frunció el ceño. ―No Wei, sabes que nunca me echo para atrás.

El anciano suspiró ante la necedad de su jefe, y puso en marcha el motor. Syaoran miraba atento por la ventana, y la abrió para divisar mejor al bulto verde sobre el piso. ―Detén el auto. ―le ordenó al conductor.

Sus sospechas se corroboraron en ese momento. El tacón de Sakura se atoró en una grieta, y como consecuencia cayó al piso.

Syaoran bajó del auto, y se acercó a ella. ―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó acurrucándose a su lado.

―No, ¿estas ciego? ¡Estoy sangrando! ―espetó Sakura intentando incorporarse.

Syaoran esbozó una mueca, Sakura presentaba una escandalosa herida en la rodilla. Apretó la mandíbula en un intento de mantener sus colmillos en su sitio, y la alzó en brazos.

Wei le abrió la puerta del automóvil, y Syaoran la depositó con cuidado sobre el asiento.

―No es necesario que me lleves a casa. Puedo pedir un taxi. ―replicó Sakura.

Syaoran la ignoró y le hizo una señal a Wei para que se pusieran en marcha. El castaño rodeó el automóvil, y finalmente se sentó al lado de Sakura.

La castaña notó que Syaoran había cambiado extravagante y gigantesca limusina, por un Roll Royce Phantom. Hizo a un lado sus cavilaciones, y abrió su bolso. Comenzó a limpiarse la sangre con un par de toallas de papel que portaba, y las arrojó por la ventana.

Syaoran la miró con desaprobación, y Sakura se encogió de hombros. ―No me mires así, Li. Solo estoy disminuyendo mis posibilidades de ser atacada por un "vampi".

Syaoran sonrió. ―No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya dije que no te mordería sin tu consentimiento.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre? ―bufó.

―Muchas, pero dejémonos de formalidades, ¿quieres? Llámame por mi nombre. ―pidió cortésmente.

Sakura hizo un mohín. ―No, gracias. ―rechazó cruzándose de brazos. ―Mejor continuemos siendo Kinomoto y Li.

―Se escucha bonito, me gusta. Kinomoto y Li, así firmaremos las invitaciones para nuestra boda. ―bromeó el castaño. Claro, él prefería mil veces eso a "Kinomoto y Smart", eso se escuchaba horrible.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. ―En tus sueños, parece que no puedo encontrar a ningún hombre normal.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―interrogó interesado el castaño.

―Porque no soporto que me vigilen, nadie tiene derecho a escudriñar en mi pasado, y acosarme en el presente. ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden ser normales e investigar las cosas que me gustan preguntándomelo directamente? ―gruñó Sakura.

Syaoran tragó pesado, y se desajustó la corbata. Quizás Sakura se había percatado de que el tonto de Yamazaki la estaba siguiendo.

―Bueno, creo que en eso podría darte un poco de mérito. Tú no eres de esos.

Syaoran rió nerviosamente. Por supuesto que era de esos, pero si Sakura creía lo contrario, él no la desmentiría.

El auto se aparcó frente al callejón. Sakura abrió la puerta e intentó ponerse de pie. ―¡Ay, me duele! ―se quejó cayendo de nueva cuenta al asiento.

Syaoran bajó del auto, y corrió a su lado. ―Eso te pasa por impaciente. Ven, yo te llevare. ―indicó alzándola en brazos nuevamente.

Sakura a regañadientes colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Li quien la ayudase? Bueno, prefería al chupa sangre, y no al maniático acosador de Smart. Sacudió su cabeza al percibir el embriagante aroma que emanaba el castaño.

―¡Por Dios! ¿Qué loción te pones? ―vociferó con desdén. Ese olor era demasiado penetrante y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la cabeza o quizás era producto de la caída. Si, definitivamente era por la caída.

―Me alegra que te guste. ―se mofó Syaoran.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa, se las entregó a Syaoran y este maniobró para abrir la puerta. Dejó a Sakura sobre el sillón, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sakura prendió la lámpara que descansaba sobre la esquinera. Syaoran por ser un vampiro contaba con una excelente visión nocturna, pero ella era más ciega que un murciélago en la oscuridad.

Syaoran regresó de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo, y se sentó frente a la castaña. Le quitó ambos zapatos, y Sakura soltó una exclamación cuando deslizó una mano por sus muslos.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―reclamó.

Syaoran sonrió. ―Solo estaba verificando que no llevaras medias. ―respondió con inocencia.

Sakura gruñó e intentó mover el pie para correr a Syaoran de su casa, pero no logró su cometido.

―Tienes un esguince. ―dijo Syaoran tomando el pie de la castaña. ―Te llevare a tu habitación porque no podrás subir tu sola, y Dadoji no está en casa.

―Está bien. ―masculló la esmeralda.

El vampiro le entregó la bolsa de hielo para trasportarla a su recamara. Subió las escaleras, y empujó la puerta con el pie. Colocó a Sakura sobre la cama, y apiló algunas almohadas en el borde de esta.

―Colócalo aquí. ―señaló. Sakura obedeció, y dejó escapar un leve gemido al momento en que Syaoran le puso la bolsa de hielo en el tobillo.

―¿Tienes alguna venda? ―preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura se estiró un poco, y abrió la gaveta de su mesita de noche. El castaño le arrebató el objetó de las manos, y vendó con suma delicadeza el tobillo de la esmeralda.

―Debes guardar reposo, y mantén el hielo por unos minutos más. También te recomiendo que tomes algún antiinflamatorio, y…

Sakura alzó una ceja. ―Estaré bien, Doctor. No se preocupe, ¿cuánto le debo por la consulta? ―interrumpió.

Syaoran sonrió y se acercó a ella. ―No recibo dinero, pero si quieres pagarme, me cobrare con esto. ―dijo antes de robarle un beso.

Sakura adoptó un estado catatónico por la impresión. Hace más de dos siglos que un hombre no la besaba, realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cerrar los ojos, pero al final fue débil y lo hizo. Syaoran deslizaba sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, dándole ligeros mordisquitos para ver si ella se animaba y le correspondía. Sin embargo, no lo hizo pero tampoco lo rechazó, y eso era bueno, ¿cierto?

El ambarino suspiró y se apartó antes de que Sakura reaccionara y lo mandara al hospital. Sakura abrió los ojos ante la ausencia de las sensaciones que los labios de Syaoran le estaban trasmitiendo hace unos momentos, y lo miró a los ojos. Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos, y después decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse.

Le dio la espalda a la mujer, y comenzó a arrastrar los pies fuera de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, Sakura lo detuvo.

―Li… ―llamó.

―¿Si? ―respondió esperanzado. Deseaba tanto que ella pronunciara la palabra: "quédate".

―Te odio. ―gritó arrojándole su reloj despertador. ―¡Largo de mi casa! La próxima vez que intentes propasarte conmigo, no la cuentas, ¿me escuchaste? ―gruñó lanzándole un cojín.

―Sí, señora. ―respondió Syaoran cerrando la puerta de la habitación, antes de que Sakura decidiera clavarle una estaca.

Sakura agarró una figurilla de porcelana cuando Syaoran volvió a abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. ―Por cierto señora mía, hoy te ves muy bonita. ―elogió.

La castaña le arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el objeto, sin embargo terminó estrellándose contra la puerta. Escuchó a Syaoran reír del otro lado, y ella gritó de frustración. Acomodó el tobillo sobre la pila de almohadas, y tomó su diario.

_Tokio, 11 de Mayo de 2012._

_Querida crónica embrujada:_

_Mi día ha sido un asco. Salí a almorzar con Tomoyo y mi hermano, pero resulta que terminé en manos de un psicópata que me vigila, ¿puedes creerlo? Lo peor es que le firmé un contrato y no puedo echarme para atrás, tendré que trabajar para el sujeto._

_El demente se llama: Demian Smart. Un hechicero millonario y engreído._

_En un intento por escapar de sus garras, caí literalmente en los colmillos de Li._

_Lo que sucedió con él, ni yo misma lo creo. ¡Permití que me besara! ¡Fui besada por un vampiro! Esto es inaudito. Creo que las impresiones del día, y su maldito perfume me afectaron el cerebro. Además, sufrí un esguince de tobillo (según el chupa sangre)._

_Espero que tu si tengas una linda noche._

_P.D: El chupa sangre… Besa bien._

****Continuara****

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Hey! Yo de nuevo dando lata, xD. Hem… Sé que tarde un poco en actualizar pero es que he tenido unos problemillas ultimadamente, tanto de salud como en mi vida. Aparte de que el estrés está acabando conmigo, y a consecuencia de ello estoy sufriendo de insomnio. Y ando de lo más irritable, en fin, esas son las desventajas de ser mortal. xD!

¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? Me gustaría saber mucho su opinión. Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de comentar.


	6. ¿Cortejo o acoso?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

**Notas de autora:** Quiero disculparme si en dado caso alguna de las almas bondadosas que ha agregado a sus alertas este fic, se topó con un enlace defectuoso. Lo siento, no sé qué habrá sucedido la primera vez que coloqué este capítulo, pero ni siquiera a mí me dejaba leerlo. Aun así, si volvió a revisar y encontró el enlace nuevo, muchas gracias por su interés y su lectura.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 5:**¿Cortejo o acoso?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura alcanzó de lejos el mando de la televisión escuchando las carcajadas de Tomoyo y Toya atrás de su puerta, los tortolitos salían de paseo mientras que ella se quedaba en casa condenada a una mañana de completo aburrimiento. Antes de irse, la amatista le hubo preparado el almuerzo dejándoselo en el horno microondas. La mente de Sakura divagó en la conversación que sostuvieron esa mañana. ¡Por fin Daidoji accedió a contarle su historia con el chupa sangre ingles!

Tomoyo comenzó relatando sus orígenes en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, hija de Sonomi Daidoji, madre soltera y secretaria de profesión. A los dieciocho años, recién graduada de la preparatoria decidió buscar una oportunidad en la gran ciudad de Tokio, su madre en señal de solidaridad la acompañó. Aunque, en ese tiempo Tomoyo no supo interpretar las dobles intenciones de su apoyo.

Sonomi entró a trabajar como secretaria en _Ershy industries_ al tiempo que Tomoyo luchaba para conseguir un papel secundario o estelar en cualquier obra de teatro. Después de varios rechazos e innumerables audiciones fallidas, la amatista sentó cabeza y resolvió conseguir un trabajo común en un lugar común. Sumida en su depresión por aquel sueño frustrado, Tomoyo canalizó su atención en el trabajo y aprendió a tomarle gusto, pero no por eso descuidó aquel presentimiento que le gritaba día con día que algo no estaba bien con su madre. Cuando Sonomi no pudo esconder más aquel secreto que le atormentaba y adolecía, le confesó a su hija que fue diagnosticada con cáncer de mama. Un año después, Sonomi perdió la batalla, y fue ahí en su funeral donde Tomoyo conoció a Eriol Hiraguizawa, el joven jefe de Sonomi. Ante la precaria situación económica de la familia Daidoji, el caballero asumió los gastos hospitalarios y funerarios por igual, atando de esa manera su destino al de aquella chica.

En un principio la belleza nueva y sofisticada de Daidoji no llamó la atención de Eriol, él estaba cansado de mirar a su alrededor en busca de una compañera, lo único innovador en su vida era la luz del sol, cortesía de su amigo Li. Harto de buscar nuevos empleados cada vez que uno moría, le dio igual y reemplazó de inmediato a su antigua secretaria. No es que el fuese un insensible, no. Pero después de casi trescientos años de ver morir a las personas que realmente aprecias, te acostumbras. Eso pensaba Eriol hasta que comenzó a recibir mes a mes un sobre con una insignificante cantidad de dinero a nombre de Tomoyo Daidoji. Aquella de ojos azules con expresión taciturna, así la recordaba.

Al siguiente mes, fue sorprendido de nuevo con otro sobre del mismo remitente pero con una cantidad mayor, hecho que conmovió el antiguo corazón del vampiro. Según Tomoyo, Eriol se apareció un día en el spa donde laboraba con un cesto lleno de sobres, flores y una invitación a cenar. Desconfiada y un tanto desconcertada, rechazó la invitación, los sobres y las flores. No obstante, la terquedad del vampiro era igual o más grande que su dignidad, ya que un día sucumbió ante su insistencia y terminaron saliendo juntos. Luego de algunas citas y galanterías por parte de Eriol, Tomoyo se declaró en rendición, se declaró enamorada; Eriol por su parte, luchaba en contra de sus instintos en medio de su excitación a la hora de hacer amor porque formaba parte de sus costumbres morder a su amante en el acto, pero no lo hacía porque amaba a esa mujer y no quería espantarla ni dañarla.

El sexto sentido de Tomoyo continuaba despierto, con más vida que nunca, por ello se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su novio. Creyó que vivir con Eriol sería una experiencia gratificante, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. Cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de su familia, respondía con evasivas. Sus hábitos alimenticios dejaban mucho que desear, y lo que más le molestaba era que Eriol salía de madrugada sin justificación alguna. De ahí, nació la sospecha de que tenía otra mujer.

Sakura pensó que ella había influido mucho en la decisión que tomó Daidoji respecto a Hiraguizawa. Era mejor así, Tomoyo sufriría demasiado al lado de ese vampiro, aunque si se quedaba con él a lo mejor podría convertirse en uno de ellos y vivir por siempre. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Tomoyo no podía convertirse en una vampiresa, si eso llegase a suceder tendría que romper todo vínculo con ella.

La relación que Tomoyo sostenía con su hermano Toya en ese momento tampoco llegaría muy lejos. Tomoyo era mortal, a lo mucho vivirían algunos años juntos, procrearían un par de semi-hechiceros, y el tiempo reclamaría la vida de su querida amiga.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones e hizo una mueca de disgusto, levantándose del sofá. El pie continuaba molestándole un poco y cojeaba al caminar. Torció una sonrisa fingida ante su visitante: Demian Smart acompañado de un ramo de rosas y par de películas para pasar el día.

Sakura alzó una ceja, haciéndose a un lado en señal de resignación.

—Me entere de su pequeño accidente —repuso el hombre sosteniéndola del brazo.

Sakura se sentó en el sillón colocándose un cojín sobre las piernas, avergonzada por su descuidado aspecto. Ella solo vestía un enorme suéter rosado y unos pantaloncillos cortos en combinación, no esperaba visitas. Además, ella no tenía por qué arreglarse para ese tipo.

Demian divertido por la actitud cohibida de la bruja se dejó caer a su lado. —Traje una película que probablemente disfrutará —dijo mostrándole un par de DVD'S.

Sakura sonrió al leer el título de una de ellas: "Blade", sonaba interesante. Demian intentó incorporarse para colocar la película pero, Sakura lo retuvo.

—Espere, quiero preguntarle algo.

—Claro —respondió intrigado.

Sakura resopló apretando el cojín contra sus muslos. —¿Ha escuchado sobre la pócima de la juventud eterna?

Demian frunció el ceño. —Efectivamente, he escuchado sobre ello. Sin embargo, en mi opinión eso solo es un mito, Sakura. No hay ningún libro que registre su existencia.

Sakura enrolló su cabello en un acto de frustración.

—¿Y si lo intentamos? Digo, ¿Por qué no intentamos crearla? —preguntó buscando apoyo en los ojos del hombre.

—¿Para qué quiere crearla, querida Sakura? Nosotros permanecemos jóvenes gracias a nuestra magia, no creo que lleguemos a necesitarla —excuso Demian.

—No es para mí, más bien, es para mi amiga Tomoyo —contestó ruborizada—. Sé que mi hermano la quiere y si las cosas continúan marchando a buen ritmo ellos dentro de poco serán pareja… En fin, usted entiende.

Demian sonrió con sinceridad a los nobles deseos de la esmeralda y posó una mano en la rodilla de ella. —No se preocupe, Sakura. La entiendo y le ayudare.

—Muchas gracias, le hubiese pedido ayuda a mi hermano pero él no cuenta con mis dotes mágicos, en cambio usted es diferente, usted debe ser el privilegiado de su familia, el que fue dotado con el poder de los astros.

—¿Y qué me dice usted? ¿Es usted la privilegiada de su familia?

Sakura bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Por eso les dolió tanto mi supuesta traición y me castigaron de esa manera.

Demian exhaló.

—Ande, no se desanime. No fue mi intención tocar sus puntos vulnerables —se disculpó.

Sakura dibujó el contorno del anillo de oro blanco que envolvía uno de los dedos de Demian. —Vale, ya basta de palabrerías, mejor estaquemos a un par de vampiros.

Demian rió por el despiadado chiste de la castaña. —A la próxima prometo llevarla a una exhibición en 3D, para que la emoción sea más vivida —decía poniéndose de pie.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la barbilla. ¿3D? ¿De qué hablaba el sujeto? Se encogió de hombros, más tarde le preguntaría a Tomoyo.

—Preparé algo para picotear y pondré las flores en agua —anunció Smart escabulléndose en la cocina.

Sakura aceptó un poco vacilante, ajustando la venda de su pie.

—"_¡Un momento!" _—gritó mentalmente—. _"¿Cómo rayos se enteró Smart de mi accidente?"_ —La respuesta llegó a su mente en una revelación divina: ¡el desgraciado seguía vigilándola!

Se levantó de golpe y saltó con un pie hasta el umbral de la cocina, donde se encontró a Smart con un bol de palomitas y par de refrescos. Sakura le arrebató las bebidas y se las arrojó a la cara.

Demian gimió de la impresión y la miró estupefacto.

—Le dije que no me gustaba ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas de día, ¡largo de mi casa! —ordenó.

Demian no sabía si enojarse o echarse a reír, Sakura no paraba de refunfuñar acerca de la privacidad y otros asuntos que no comprendió, por lo que resolvió acallar sus reclamos con un beso que desde hace tiempo se moría por darle. Soltó la bandeja y la estrechó a ella contra su cuerpo. Al principio Sakura se resistió, Demian podía jurar que ella le mordió con salvajismo el labio inferior para que la dejase en paz, sin embargo aquello solo consiguió emocionarlo aún más. Sakura abandonó sus inútiles intentos de violencia y se concentró en descifrar el sabor de los refrescos en los labios del hombre. Demian acarició con la lengua sus labios pidiendo un permiso que Sakura no le otorgó, tuvo que conformarse con la reservada respuesta de su boca.

Ambos se separaron agitados y un tanto mareados por la falta de oxígeno. Sakura se sonrojó totalmente al atisbar el inflamado y casi palpitante labio inferior de Demian. Cerró los ojos, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? La noche anterior se besó con Li, ¿y ahora con Demian? ¡No podía ser!

**xxx**

—Sí, en mi vida he perdido tantas mascotas como mujeres. Aunque generalmente solo me alimentaba con las féminas, son contadas las que obtuvieron un poco de placer adicional —relató con una sonrisa pícara.

El sicólogo rodó los ojos.

—Al grano, señor Li. ¿Cuándo conoció a la mujer con la que está obsesionado?

Syaoran apoyó los codos en el sofá, incorporándose un poco. —No es obsesión, es amor —corrigió con el ceño fruncido—. Además, vine por el problema de los celos.

—Por eso —justificó el hombre de gafas—, responda mi pregunta.

Syaoran bufó recostándose de nuevo.

—La conocí a los veinte años, ella tenía quince si no mal recuerdo. La observé cada noche durante dos meses hasta ese día… El día que ella cumplió dieciséis, fue la última vez que se me permitió verla.

El otro vampiro garabateó un par de letras en su libreta y miró su reloj. Apenas llevaban quince minutos de consulta y moría de sueño. La mayoría de los vampiros dormían durante el día, pero tuvo que hacer una excepción para atender a Li.

—Mmm… Y dígame, ¿qué tipo de relación sostuvo con ella?

Syaoran esbozó una mueca.

—Ninguna, nunca tuve el valor de hablarle, usted sabe, era prohibida una relación entre nosotros en aquellos tiempos.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó incitándole a continuar.

—Sí, ella es una bruja —murmuró pesaroso.

—¡Ah, bueno! ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Ya no es prohibido, señor Li.

—¡Ja! Si le dice eso a mi madre seguramente le manda a cortar la cabeza. Ella continua atrapada en el siglo XIV, ya es muy vieja para comprender esta situación. He pensado en mudarme a una casa propia, salir del infierno en el que estoy sometido, pero no puedo. La casa y la familia se derrumbarían sin mi presencia. Me enfurece que mi madre solo se preocupe por los eventos sociales, por la imagen del clan Li, por la pureza de nuestra sangre. Ella moriría si llegase a enterarse de mi amor por una bruja.

—Usted tiene un hermano mayor, ¿cierto? Según las normas de nuestra especie, le corresponden a él todos los cargos que usted está sopesando —repuso el sicólogo.

—Con todo respeto, Doctor, Yusei es una mierda como hermano, como patriarca de nuestra familia y como vampiro. Por imbéciles como él es que tenemos tan mala reputación entre los hechiceros.

—Está bien, continúe hablando de la mujer, ¿por qué la cela tanto? ¿Acaso es una libertina o algo por el estilo? Y principalmente, ¿qué tipo de relación sostiene con ella en la actualidad?

—No, por favor. Sakura es la mujer más decente que he conocido, es tan arisca que ningún tipo logra acercársele, y eso en parte es un alivio, ¿sabe? No soporto la idea de imaginarla en brazos de otro, me enferma que ella pelee con otro, es tan apasionada haciéndolo que dan ganas de pegarle un mordisquito —agrega con diversión—. Ella es tan hermosa con su largo cabello castaño, un par ojos verdes inocentes y retadores, y un cuerpo jodidamente sexy.

El sicólogo vaciló mientras rebuscaba en su escritorio el último ejemplar de la revista "La vampiresa moderna".

—¿No estará hablando de Sakura Kinomoto, verdad? —interrogó. Esa descripción la había escuchado en algún lado, más bien, la había visto en algún lado. Hojeó la revista y dio con la susodicha, esbozó una mueca de repugnancia—. "¡Li se equivocó de especialidad, lo referiré al oftalmólogo!" —pensó el sicólogo, la mujer era horrenda, sin embargo por alguna razón desconocida, Li la describía como una maravilla.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó curioso Syaoran.

El sicólogo le facilitó el ejemplar y Syaoran abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¡Sakura había sido nominada como la inmortal más fea del año! ¡Malditos reporteros! Sacó su móvil y contestó una llamada de Yamazaki.

—_¡Syaoran!_ —gritó espantado el vampiro—. _¿Por qué rayos desviaste mis llamadas? ¿Ya viste la fotografía que te envié?_

Syaoran arrojó la revista e inspeccionó su móvil.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? —gruñó cayendo del sofá. ¡Sakura y el asqueroso hechicero de medio pelo besándose! El ambarino comenzó a arrastrarse a la puerta de salida—. Quiero cancelar todas mis citas del año, mientras hablaba como imbécil sin sentido, otro cabrón intentó seducir a mi futura mujer.

El sicólogo abrió la puerta con una expresión atónita en el rostro, ¿qué le veían a Sakura Kinomoto esos hombres?

Syaoran se puso de pie y llamó de inmediato a Meiling.

—Dígame, joven —respondió la asistente.

—Cancela mi suscripción y la de toda mi familia de la revista "La vampiresa moderna", "El vampiro de hoy", "Seduciendo a un vampiro", en fin, cancela todo lo que pertenezca al grupo RH —exigió presionando el botón del elevador, solo faltaba asesinar al idiota de Smart, y después podría ser feliz con Sakura.

**xxx**

Eriol observaba a través de la penumbra a su ex-mujer y a su nuevo noviecito. ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Cómo fue a reemplazarlo tan rápido? Syaoran tenía razón, debía actuar de inmediato. Kinomoto estaba ganando terreno sin ningún esfuerzo, lo malo era que aún no tenía un plan de contraataque, más que torturarse viendo a Tomoyo besar con timidez al idiota de Kinomoto.

Las luces de la sala se encendieron y la gente comenzó a abandonar sus asientos. Eriol ni siquiera supo de qué trataba la película que acababa de terminar pero poco importaba. Se dispuso a perseguir a la pareja por todo el centro comercial hasta que se detuvieron en el _food court_ a comer una pizza. Se sentó en una mesa lejana, sacando un termo de su chaqueta, aprovecharía para alimentarse.

Para su desgracia, Tomoyo y Toya compartían una malteada como si fuesen un par de adolescentes, ¡era ridículo! Dios querido, ¿qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo?

Aprovechó el momento en que Tomoyo se retiró de la mesa y la siguió hasta el baño de mujeres. Esperó afuera durante siete minutos y cuando ella salió, fingió un encuentro casual.

—Tomoyo —saludó alzando una mano.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó por su encuentro, ladeando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola —respondió pasándolo de largo.

Eriol se volteó con astucia logrando sujetarla del codo.

—Espera, ¿todavía estas enojada conmigo? —indagó escudriñándola con la mirada.

Tomoyo se vio intimidada por el caleidoscopio de tonalidades azules que ocultaba aquel par de gafas.

—No, sin resentimientos —aseveró sin titubear.

Eriol sonrió con astucia. —Entonces permíteme invitarte a un café.

—No, quizá en otra ocasión. Estoy con un amigo —rechazó.

Eriol se sintió aliviado, por lo menos no se refirió a Kinomoto como su nuevo novio.

—Bueno, él puede venir también, por favor —suplicó con cara de cachorro herido, a la que Tomoyo no podía negarla nada.

—Está bien, pero compórtate —advirtió emprendiendo su marcha.

El oji-azul le dedicó una mueca arrogante a un enojado Kinomoto, quien no objetó en ninguna ocasión. No le daría gusto a ese tipo.

Permitieron que Tomoyo entrara primero a la cafetería y ambos se retaron con la mirada. Eriol notó la duda en la mirada de Kinomoto.

—Sí, soy un vampiro —confirmó en medio de un gesto socarrón.

Toya se quedó paralizado a unos pasos de la mesa, ¡maldición! Llevaba las de perder. Tomoyo le hubo confesado su fascinación por los vampiros con antelación, pero si retornaba a la plática que sostuvieron después de conocerse, podía deducir que ella era ajena a la situación. Perfecto, solo restaba mantener ese detalle en secreto.

**xxx**

Sakura se encontraba en una situación realmente incómoda, Demian no pronunció palabra después del beso pero tampoco se marchó de su casa.

—Voy al baño —informó la castaña.

Demian la observó correr escaleras arriba con un pie y sonrió. El estruendoso ruido de la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación, quizá fuesen Tomoyo y Toya regresando de su cita, aunque le parecía demasiado pronto para ello.

Sonrió con arrogancia ante el intruso, quien no era nadie más que Li Syaoran, el otro sujeto que vigilaba a Sakura, un vampiro para ser exactos.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Syaoran abriéndose paso a la sala. El alma se le cayó a los pies al percatarse del aspecto desgarbado del hechicero, cabello húmedo y torso descubierto. Syaoran comenzó a temer que el imbécil respondiera: "en la habitación".

—Mucho gusto —respondió el pelinegro tendiéndole una mano—. Demian Smart.

—¿Y a mí qué? ¿Dónde está Sakura? —repitió con desdén el ambarino.

Demian alzó las cejas con un aire de petulancia en el gesto. —Arriba.

Syaoran corrió a la habitación de la castaña después de recibir la respuesta, para su suerte la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y vacía. Suspiró, gracias a los cielos ese infeliz no la había tocado. Continuó recorriendo el pasillo dando con la puerta del baño, encontró a Sakura recostada en el lavabo, refunfuñando un par de maldiciones. Se acercó, abrió el grifo y le arrojó un poco de agua al rostro.

Sakura gimió furiosa y arrancó una toalla de papel, colocándosela en la cara.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —gruñó frotándose el rostro—. ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

Syaoran tomó el cepillo de dientes y le untó un poco de pasta dental.

—El imbécil con el que me pusiste los cuernos —masculló aproximándose con cautela—. ¿Tendremos que lavar adentro? ¿Permitiste que ese idiota profundizara el beso?

Sakura soltó una exclamación indignada, ¿cómo se enteró Li del beso? Jamás pensó que Smart fuese tan indiscreto, luego se las pagaría.

—¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! —protestó escabulléndose del maniático vampiro obsesionado con la higiene bucal.

—Por supuesto que tienes —replicó acorralándola contra la pared—, ¿ya se te olvido lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

Sakura admiró la prisión que constituían el cuerpo y los brazos de Syaoran. Por supuesto que no había olvidado el beso que recibió de él, pero no pensaba reconocerlo, eso solo elevaría su ego.

—No significó nada —farfulló resistiéndose al aroma seductor de su acosador.

Syaoran acercó su rostro sonriendo con sutileza, si los besos no significaban nada para ella, bien podría robarle otro. Sakura advirtió la acción mal intencionada del castaño y apartó el rostro, Syaoran gruñó en protesta y no descansó hasta que logró capturar sus labios, presionándolos con ternura. Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, recargando su peso en él, olvidando por unos minutos quien era él, o mejor dicho, lo que él era, porque no podía olvidar que la persona que la besaba con ternura desbordada era Syaoran Li. Si ella no fuese una mujer tan dura, habría llorado por la suavidad de sus caricias y por los etéreos roces de sus labios.

Syaoran juntó sus frentes, sosteniendo su delicado rostro entre sus manos. —Si quieres jugar un rato, jugaremos —murmuró besando la punta de su nariz—. Competiré con ese imbécil por tu amor. No te quitare el gusto de sentirte alagada, ¿nunca te han cortejado? Pues prepárate, querida. El momento ha llegado —anunció separándose de ella.

Sakura se recargó en la pared, atónita. Su cerebro aun no procesaba los eventos del día, ¡se estaba convirtiendo en una cualquiera! ¡Dos hombres la besaron en menos de veinticuatro horas! Pero… ¿Cuál de los dos le gustaba más? No estaba segura, el beso de Demian fue apasionado, un tanto agresivo; por otro lado, el de Syaoran fue tan dulce que consiguió conmoverla.

El chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Caminó al retrete y se sentó un par de minutos a pensar, ¡requería un consejo urgente! ¿Dónde se metía Tomoyo cuando la necesitaba?

Al entrar en la sala casi pierde los estribos, ¡Demian y Syaoran sin camisa! Bueno, a Smart lo comprendía, su camisa estaba en la secadora en esos momentos pero, ¿qué hacía Li semi-desnudo a mitad de la sala?

Syaoran amplió su sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones —excuso ayudándole a acomodarse en el sofá.

Demian se sentó a su lado y Sakura jadeó cuando la piel de su brazo se rozó con el torso del hombre. Syaoran se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de la esmeralda, colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Sakura suspiró aliviada por haberse depilado las piernas esa mañana, de lo contrario los monumentales pectorales de Li habrían perecido de repugnancia.

Syaoran le retiró las pantuflas moradas y comenzó a masajear sus pies.

Demian gruñó sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

—¿Qué le apetece comer? —preguntó golpeando a Li con su zapato, como si de un perro pulgoso se tratase.

Sakura gimió satisfecha por el masaje y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Demian.

—Una pizza de champiñones estaría bien —contestó olvidando el almuerzo que Tomoyo le preparó por la mañana.

—Para mí pide una pinta de helado —exigió el castaño, intentando sugestionar la mente de Demian para que desistiera de su ridícula conquista.

Demian sacudió su cabeza, por ningún motivo permitiría que Li implantara ideas en su mente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior. Esa sería una tarde muy larga y extenuante.

**xxx**

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y elevó los brazos suplicándole paciencia al cielo. Toya dejó de ser aquel hombre serio e imponente para convertirse en un niño al lado de Eriol. Se suponía que aquella sería una cita romántica y divertida, pero realmente era el infierno. Llevaban casi toda la tarde en el parque de diversiones y los únicos que parecían divertirse, eran los boleteros por el dineral que ese par de hombres obstinados despilfarraban en los juegos mecánicos.

La mirada amatista de Tomoyo cayó sobre el par de peluches que descansaban a su lado, mientras Eriol y Toya se enfrentaban a muerte en los carritos chocones. Sacaron de la pista a un par de niños y espantaron a todos los padres, los sujetos no se daban por vencidos, Tomoyo llegó a temer por la integridad física de ambos, pero luego le restó importancia al asunto, siempre podía visitarlos en el hospital.

Recorrieron el parque en busca de un nuevo reto y decidieron medir su fuerza golpeando una plataforma con un mazo. El primero fue Toya, quien casi logra golpear la campanilla; Eriol le arrebató el mazo en medio de un gesto petulante y mandó a volar la campanilla por la excesiva fuerza que le aplicó al golpe.

Tomoyo jadeó impresionada, aplaudiendo con euforia.

Eriol se arrodilló frente a ella, extendiéndole un enorme oso de felpa. Tomoyo sonrió, comparándolo con los dos que cargaba, ¡ese era el triple de grande!

Toya se acercó y golpeó la cabeza del vampiro.

—¿Acaso no ves que ella no puede cargarlo, bruto? —masculló.

Eriol se incorporó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Muchas gracias, Eriol —intervino Daidoji—. Pero Toya tiene razón.

Eriol resopló, abrazando el enorme peluche morado.

—¿Cuál es el próximo reto? —le preguntó a Kinomoto.

Toya sonrió con malicia y señaló unos toldos en los que se realizaba una comilona. Sabía que muchos vampiros no gustaban de la comida normal, así que pensó erróneamente que Eriol no aceptaría.

El oji-azul le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando el reto. Él aprendió a degustar de la comida de los mortales por Tomoyo, quien con entusiasmo le preparaba la cena todas las noches.

Los hombres se sentaron alrededor de una mesa marcada con el número siete, no eran los únicos en competencia, pero sabían de ante mano que uno de ellos sería el ganador.

Tomoyo los observó devorar con rapidez pequeños pie de manzana. Después de veinte minutos en competencia, los hombres de las mesas vecinas comenzaron a retirarse, quedando solo la mesa de sus amigos.

Toya bebió un sorbo de agua, Hiraguizawa era duro de roer. Jamás creyó que el tipo tuviese esa resistencia. Eriol se sentía desfallecer ante el pie número dieciséis, miró de soslayo a Kinomoto, quien no podía dar un bocado más.

—¿Cuántos te has comido? —murmuró Hiraguizawa.

—Demonios, creo que diecisiete —balbuceó Toya.

Eriol gimió recostándose sobre la mesa. —Tú ganas.

El presentador anunció como ganador a Toya Kinomoto, quien fue recompensado con una provisión de pie de manzana por un año, le otorgaría su membresía a Sakura porque él no quería volver a comer pie en su vida.

Eriol se levantó tambaleante de la mesa y se acercó a la pareja que se abrazaba con suavidad.

—¡Si, abrazo de grupo! —dijo apretujando a Kinomoto y Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se zafó de su agarre y se acomodó el cabello.

—Creo que es mejor irnos —propuso admirando el rojo atardecer—. Sakura ha estado sola todo el día.

—Ay, por favor, es un monstruo está acostumbrada —opinó Toya.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sin mesura.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —reclamó golpeándole el pecho—. Es tu hermana y la pobre no está en las mejores condiciones.

—Tomoyo tiene razón, Kinomoto. Eres un insensible —secundó Eriol.

Toya esbozó una mueca arrepentido. ¡Pobre Sakura, todos tenían razón!

—Está bien, te llevo a casa.

Eriol se despidió de Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla, al fin y al cabo, ella había llegado con Kinomoto.

**xxx**

La casa estaba en penumbras, la única señal de vida era el televisor transmitiendo un mensaje de "No signal". Tomoyo buscó el mando y Toya encendió la luz.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto? —vociferó admirando los tres cuerpos tendidos sobre el sofá.

Tomoyo soltó una risita divertida.

—Creo que son Li, Demian y… Sakura —respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Los hombres no llevaban camisa!

Toya imaginó el día de su hermana y se sintió indignado ante la idea tan aberrante. La muy descarada tenia apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Demian, quien la abrazaba cálidamente con ambos brazos. Su mirada se deslizó entonces, al desconocido cuya cabeza reposaba en los muslos de su hermana. No bastándole con Demian, la sinvergüenza rodeaba con sus manos el cuello y los hombros del sujeto castaño para que estuviese cómodo.

Toya no se contuvo y terminó arrojándose encima de Demian.

—¡Despierta, infeliz! —gritó sacudiendo el cuerpo de su amigo—. Te presenté a mi hermana para que la sacaras de su miseria amorosa, no para que le faltaras al respeto.

Demian abrió los ojos quejumbroso, incorporándose con dificultad.

Sakura se movió incomoda y el corazón le dio un vuelco al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano en casa. Movió sin delicadeza los hombros de Li para quitárselo de encima, pero el ambarino se limitó a cambiar de posición, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Dame cinco minutos —balbuceó acomodándose—. Eres tan suavecita y cálida.

Toya escuchó aquel comentario e hizo a un lado a Demian para centrar su atención en el desconocido.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —gruñó jaloneando el pelo de Syaoran.

Syaoran se llevó una mano a la cabeza, girándose para mirar a su agresor.

—Soy…

—No es nadie —interrumpió Sakura cubriendo la boca de Syaoran con sus manos—. Es el repartidor de pizza, nada más.

—¿Y qué mierda hace el repartidor de pizzas en tu regazo hermanita?

Sakura miró a Tomoyo suplicándole ayuda. La amatista comprendió la mirada de su amiga y tiró del brazo a Toya.

—Aun no nos hemos despedido como es debido —excuso plantándole un beso al moreno.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y le hizo una señal a los hombres para que abandonaran la casa. Li agarró su camisa y besó la mejilla de la castaña en señal de despedida. Demian empujó a Syaoran y se despidió de la misma forma. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tomoyo liberó los labios de Kinomoto.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el hombre—. Creo que hasta olvide mi nombre.

Sakura suspiró aliviada asomándose por la ventana. Demian y Syaoran continuaban empujándose a lo largo del callejón, soltando gruñidos como si fuesen un par de gatos callejeros. Aun así, fue agradable pasar el día con ese par.

—¿Cómo les fue en su cita? —preguntó corriendo la cortina.

—Mal —respondió Toya arrojándose al sofá—. Un idiota se nos cruzó en el camino.

Tomoyo avanzó al lado de su amiga, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo. —Me debes muchas explicaciones —susurró con malicia.

**xxx**

Syaoran entró en la mansión con un aire soñador, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien en los brazos de una mujer. Todo habría sido perfecto si Demian Smart no hubiese estado ahí.

Al parecer, sus tácticas estaban resultando de manera satisfactoria con la esmeralda, ya no lo repudiaba ni lo menos preciaba como antes, bueno, no tanto.

Las escaleras que conducían a su habitación se encontraban bloqueadas por un grupo de adolescentes que Syaoran reconoció como sobrinas. Cada una de ellas lo miraba con rencor y con los brazos sobre las caderas, la mayor de ellas tomó el mando del grupo para reclamarle por sus acciones de esa mañana.

—Tío, eres cruel, ¿por qué cancelaste la suscripción de nuestras revistas?

Syaoran rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello, no podía confiar en esas jovencitas, ellas gritarían a los cuatro vientos que su tío estaba enamorado de una bruja, y no de cualquier bruja sino de Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer innombrable en la mansión Li.

—Pueden realizar otro tipo de actividades —sugirió Syaoran—. Esas revistas solo traen consejos inútiles que no deberían poner en práctica.

Todas fruncieron el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y qué quieres hagamos? Todo en esta casa es aburrido, nos obligas a asistir a la preparatoria donde solo hay humanos ineptos, nada atractivos, nadie es tan guapo como tú, tío.

Syaoran apretó los puños, sonrojándose.

—Deja de faltarme al respeto, Hinata —protestó.

La chica hizo un mohín.

—¡Entonces, devuélvenos nuestras revistas! —exigieron al unísono.

—¡No! —Syaoran intentó abrirse paso a través de ellas, pero el grupo se aglomeró en el primer escalón.

—Está bien, tú lo pediste —declaró Hinata—. Chicas, revelen el arma secreta —ordenó chasqueando los dedos.

El grupo de adolescentes se desplazó de izquierda a derecha, revelando a sus espaldas a una pequeña niña de cabellos cafés y grandes ojos marrones, característicos de la familia Li. La niña juntó las manitas a la altura de su pecho y parpadeó un par de veces para que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

—Por favor, papi —suplicó con fingida tristeza.

Syaoran la cargó en brazos, sonriendo. Esta vez sus sobrinas habían caído bajo utilizando a la pobre niña como arma secreta.

—No, Melany, primero —indicó alzando un dedo—, estas muy pequeña para leer ese tipo de cosas; y segundo, sabes que yo no soy tu papi, mi amor.

La niña esbozó una mueca en señal de disculpa, abrazándose del cuello masculino.

—Lo sé, pero tú me quieres más. Además, papá prefiriere que le llame tío Yusei, dice que las mujeres se espantaran si se enteran que ya tiene una hija.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza, Yusei era un cabrón insensible, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle ese tipo de cosas a una niña de cuatro años?

—Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte papi? —preguntó con ilusión Melany.

—Siempre y cuando tu madre no esté cerca —aceptó Syaoran recordando a la desquiciada madre de Melany.

—Bueno, en vista de que el tío no piensa desistir, propongo que fundemos los sábados de bar —gritó Hinata.

Syaoran bufó colocando a Melany en el piso, esas adolescentes no tenían remedio.

—Oye —llamó Melany colgándose de su brazo—, tengo hambre. Hinata me prometió una ración doble de sangre AB si les ayudaba con su protesta, ¿me darías tú de comer?

Syaoran suspiró palpándose el abdomen, él también comenzaba a tener hambre. —Está bien, vamos —repuso dirigiéndose a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Hola! Hace mucho que no nos leemos (*-*) todo es mi culpa, lo sé. Tengo un abecedario de razones por las que me he retrasado pero, no vale la pena mencionarlas, salvo una, ¡no tengo internet! He tenido que visitar un ciber —cosa que odio—, para cargar este capítulo. (^-^)<p>

En lo personal, me divertí mucho escribiendo. Mi parte favorita fue el beso con Demian, jaja. Es broma, también soy fan de Syao, pero hay que ver por quien se decide Sakura, y Tomoyo. (xD)

Bueno, les agradezco por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, y espero que este les haya gustado. Una vez más, lamento la espera. (:S)

Y para aquellos que deseen agregarme en Facebook, pueden buscarme como: _Sari Natsuki._

Saludos.


	7. Trazando planes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 6:**Trazando planes.

Syaoran arrastró los pies hasta su alcoba con la esperanza de dormir un par de horas. Había tenido algunos problemas con el prototipo del nuevo juego de video que estaban por presentar, y todo porque Yusei no hizo los cambios correspondientes en el diseño de los personajes.

Suspiró y dejó caer su abrigo junto a la puerta, estaba a punto de tumbarse en la cama cuando vio en ella una silueta poco usual, por un momento creyó que era Eriol, pero no recordaba que el oji-azul tuviese semejantes curvas ni fuese condenadamente sensual. Gruñó por lo bajo caminando de puntitas para salir de la habitación, sin embargo el oído y los reflejos de la mujer fueron más rápidos.

—¡Syaoran! —ronroneó saltando de la cama para abrazarlo.

Syaoran exhaló.

—Rosalía, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

La mujer enrolló sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño.

—¿Así es cómo recibes a tu amante, mi amor?

Syaoran rodó los ojos, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la esbelta mujer pelirroja a sus espaldas. Conocía a Rosalía como la palma de su mano, y su estancia en la mansión Li no sugería nada bueno. Reconocía que había sido amante de esa mujer por más de ochenta años, durante el tiempo que vivió en España. Su madre estaba encantada con esa vampiresa de sangre pura y hasta el momento continuaban siendo buenas amigas. Él terminó con Rosalía cuando se reencontró con Sakura en su vuelta a Japón y desde entonces, no había vuelto a verla.

—Terminamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Rosalía gruñó casi mostrando sus colmillos, posicionándose frente al castaño sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, me dejaste por esa bruja horrorosa con la que estas obsesionado. Pero en realidad fui yo quien terminó con esa relación, porque tú no dejabas de mencionar su nombre cada vez que hacías el amor conmigo, aunque reconozco que cuando pensabas en ella, eras mucho más apasionado —Rosalía soltó una risita sínica—. Lo que indica que continúas sintiéndote culpable por lo que le sucedió.

—Cállate, Rosalía. No sabes lo que estás diciendo —espetó Syaoran presionándole con fuerza los brazos.

—El que no sabe lo que hace eres tú, para nadie es un secreto que andas tras las faldas de ella. Es una Kinomoto, Syaoran. ¿Ya se te olvido lo que ellos le hicieron a tu familia?

Syaoran alzó el rostro, desviando la mirada.

—Ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió.

—Sí, y por eso te llevó siglos aceptarlo —Haciendo un movimiento brusco, la mujer consiguió alejarse de Syaoran—. Pero veamos si ella opina lo mismo de ti cuando sepa la verdad…

Syaoran se apresuró a bloquear la puerta, impidiendo la salida de la mujer.

—No te acerques a ella, Rosalía, te lo advierto.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No le tocaré un solo cabello de su cabeza, querido. Basta con retirar el velo que ustedes pusieron en sus recuerdos.

Syaoran comenzó a sentir una corriente fría recorrer su cuerpo. Sakura no podía enterarse jamás de lo sucedido aquella noche, de lo contrario lo repudiaría por el resto de la eternidad a él y a su familia. Bueno, la familia no era muy importante, ya que ellos también la detestaban a ella pero, ¿dónde quedaban sus sentimientos? Syaoran sabía muy bien que Sakura nunca lo perdonaría con un simple "lo siento".

Se retiró de la puerta al percatarse de que alguien empujaba desde afuera. Sus nervios se crisparon aún más, al divisar el rostro reluciente de su madre, quien lo saludó con un falso beso en la mejilla.

—Hijo, me alegra que tú y Rosalía estén _interactuando_ de nuevo.

Syaoran recogió su abrigo del piso.

—No madre, no me he acostado con ella ni pienso hacerlo. Si tanto la desea en su familia, métasela por los ojos a Yusei.

Ieran frunció el ceño y con ademán arrogante, detuvo por el brazo a su hijo.

—¿Dónde vas, Syaoran?

Syaoran le devolvió una mirada retadora, deshaciéndose de su agarre.

—Quedas advertida —musitó dirigiéndose a Rosalía.

**xxx**

Toya deslizó un sobre de manila por su escritorio curvando una amplia sonrisa.

Demian alzó las cejas mientras analizaba el contenido del misterioso sobre. Toya le había llamado por la mañana para que se presentara en las oficinas del concilio a primera hora, nunca dudo de la eficiencia de Kinomoto ni del poder de sus influencias, pero jamás pensó que fuesen a obtener unos resultados tan eficaces. El registro de la poción de Sakura ya estaba en regla, ahora la castaña podría dejar de comercializarla bajo las sombras sin riesgo alguno de ser castigada por el concilio.

—Creo que con eso ganarás un par de puntos con mi hermana —dijo Toya apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos.

Demian sonrió con sinceridad.

—El mérito no es solo mío, tú también fuiste de utilidad.

—Como quieras —suspiró Kinomoto revisando los documentos que descansaban sobre su escritorio. Tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado, y es que ser un conquistador en la modernidad, no era para nada fácil, ya que si se descuidaba unos minutos corría el riesgo de ser derrotado por Hiraguizawa—. No es que te esté echando, pero necesito trabajar.

Demian se puso de pie, estrechando la mano de su amigo.

—Por supuesto, te veo luego en casa de Sakura.

Salió de la oficina agitando el sobre en el aire. Lástima que Sakura estaba tan ocupada con la inauguración del Platinum Center, de lo contrario, la habría invitado a comer para celebrar su pequeño triunfo.

—¡Demian!

El llamado de la voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó un par de veces para reconocer a la hermosa mujer que le hablaba. Reconoció sus ojos verdes al instante, y esbozando una sonrisa le saludó con un beso en la frente.

—Nadeshiko, años sin verte. Estas hermosa —elogió tomando su mano.

—Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo —respondió con un ligero sonrojo—. ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

Demian miró el sobre que sostenía en su mano derecha y carraspeó.

—No es nada, solo pasé a saludar a Toya.

—Hmm… ¿Tienes tiempo para un café? —preguntó observando su fino reloj de pulsera.

Demian asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería del concilio. Nadeshiko hizo las ordenes correspondientes, esperando a que la camarera se retirara para conversar sobre trivialidades. Demian se hundió en su silla un tanto aburrido, Nadeshiko era una mujer hermosa y simpática pero demasiado hipócrita para su gusto.

La mujer acomodó su bufanda, notando la incomodidad de su acompañante. Se dispuso a ir directo al grano, colocando un frasquito transparente con una solución fiusha en su interior. Demian se inclinó sobre la mesa interesado, a sabiendas de que Nadeshiko poseía las mismas habilidades que Sakura en la creación de pociones.

Nadeshiko sonrió complacida.

—Es el antídoto contra la pócima que le administramos a Sakura —explicó con sencillez.

Demian se atragantó con su café, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué? —gritó incrédulo—. No juegues conmigo, Nadeshiko. Todos sabemos que no existe un antídoto contra la pócima que ustedes le administraron.

Nadeshiko se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ya existe, señor Smart. Tiene ante sus ojos a la creadora —repuso la esposa de Fujitaka.

Demian entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué pretendes? No ganas nada diciéndome esto —masculló escudriñando con la mirada el contenido del frasco. La solución parecía tener vida propia, con pequeños remolinos dorados formándose en su interior. Se vio tentado a tocarla, pero Nadeshiko la retiró de su alcance.

—Te equivocas, he escuchado estas pretendiendo a mi hija.

—Es cierto —admitió el hombre.

Nadeshiko comenzó a juguetear con el frasco sobre la mesa, pasándoselo de una mano a otra, divertida por la seria y curiosa expresión de Demian.

—¿Qué tan lejos pretendes llegar con ella conociendo sus antecedentes?

—Tan lejos como me sea posible —respondió sin vacilar—. Quiero que sea mi compañera, mi esposa.

—¿Y qué hay con tu descendencia?

—Ya tengo una hija —musitó exasperado.

—Pero ella no es una digna heredera para tu clan porque es hija de una mortal.

Demian golpeó la superficie de la mesa con la mano y Nadeshiko dio un respingo.

—Confío en las habilidades mágicas de mi hija, Nadeshiko. Además, no eres nadie para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos.

La madre de Sakura alzó una mano en señal de disculpa.

—Muy bien, tranquilo. Si te dije todo esto, es porque nosotros también necesitamos recuperar el prestigio de nuestra familia. Lamentablemente, Sakura es la privilegiada del clan Kinomoto, y si ella no nos da un heredero se perderá el don especial que nos representa.

Demian hizo una mueca disgustado, frotándose las manos sobre la mesa.

—Entiendo, crees que una mezcla entre nuestras dotes mágicas seria magnifico, ¿no es así?

Nadeshiko asintió con una sonrisa.

—Solo casándose contigo, obtendrá la cura para su maldición.

Demian se puso de pie, evidentemente molesto.

—No puedo obligarla a que se case conmigo, quiero que esté a mi lado por amor, no por interés.

Nadeshiko rió entre dientes, observando la retirada digna del pretendiente de su hija. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Demian utilizaría esa poción para sobornar a Sakura.

**xxx**

—Te ves divina —exclamó Tomoyo juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Sakura se miró en el espejo haciendo un mohín. No le gustaba el uniforme que habían seleccionado para ella, los pantalones rosados eran tan apretados que transparentaban sus bragas rojas, la chaqueta del mismo color era demasiado ajustada, y tenía que llevar su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

—Me veo horrible —suspiró decepcionada.

Tomoyo se acercó a sus espaldas con su bonito uniforme azul ligeramente holgado. Sakura pensaba que el azul hacia resaltar la piel blanca de Tomoyo, en cambio a ella el rosado, la hacía ver más vieja.

—Claro que no, Saku —repuso Daidoji—, te ves muy bien. Tienes un cuerpo muy lindo, lo que sucede es que a ti no te gusta lucirlo, pero definitivamente, tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello.

—Sabes, creo que tengo la solución a eso —comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Una vez Li me dijo que una de sus hermanas es propietaria de un salón de belleza, y que me haría un cambio de look completamente gratis, si le decía que "tengo una cita con él".

—¡Magnifico! —Tomoyo dio un salto de alegría—. Podemos ir mañana después del trabajo.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Por qué? Hoy salimos a la misma hora.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy tenemos un compromiso con mi círculo de amigas.

Sakura hizo un puchero, provocando que su amiga soltara una risita nerviosa.

—¿Tenemos?

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza, dibujando círculos imaginarios con sus pies en el suelo.

—Bueno, es que… —se sonrojó—, de vez en cuando nos reunimos para hacer algún tipo de locura. A veces, vamos al karaoke o a una discoteca, pero esta vez hemos decidido visitar a…

Tomoyo susurró la última palabra, por lo que Sakura no consiguió escuchar.

—Está bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, iré con ustedes.

Tomoyo alzó un brazo en señal de victoria.

—¡Sabia que no resistirías la tentación de visitar a los strippers!

—¿Strippers? —gritó horrorizada.

—¡Strippers! —vociferó Nakuro saliendo de uno de los vestidores—. ¡Quiero ir con ustedes, por favor, Sakura!

—¡No, nadie ira a los strippers! —gruñó ruborizada.

Tomoyo y Nakuru se tomaron de las manos, mirando a Sakura como si fuesen un par de perritos sin hogar. La esmeralda vaciló por unos instantes, no perdía nada divirtiéndose un rato, además los hombres no tenían nada que no hubiese visto ya.

—Está bien —suspiró cansina.

—¡Sí! —celebraron las cómplices.

Nakuru sacó su celular.

—Le enviaré un texto a papi para informarle de lo que haremos por la noche.

Los ojos de Sakura y Tomoyo estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

—¡No!

Nakuru se masajeó la nuca, cerrando los ojos en señal de disculpa.

—¡Ups! Muy tarde.

Sakura apoyó la frente en la pared en un gesto teatral, siendo imitada por Tomoyo.

—¡Nos van a despedir!

Nakuru les dio una palmadita en la espalda a cada una, revisando el texto que acababa de llegar.

—Oh, dice que no hay problema, solo tengo que enviarle la dirección del club para que el chofer me recoja en cuanto termine el espectáculo.

Tomoyo corrió a sacar una tarjetita de su bolso y se la entregó a la chica.

—Ahí está la dirección.

—Las veo en la noche —se despidió la joven agitando su mano en el aire. Las mujeres la escucharon gritar de emoción afuera de los vestidores y ambas rieron divertidas.

Sakura salió de la habitación con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, esperaba que los hombres no estuviesen tan musculosos como Li y Demian, de lo contrario moriría de un infarto. Abrió la puerta de su consultorio sonriendo, las jóvenes de hoy en día eran bastante atrevidas, Nakuru no dudó ni un segundo en suplicarles que la llevaran con ellas.

Sakura ladeó el rostro al encontrarse con un hermoso arreglo floral sobre su mesita de consultas. Cogió la tarjeta oculta entre las rosas blancas y rojas, leyendo:

_Le deseo suerte en su primer día de trabajo, Sakura. Me fue imposible decírselo en persona, así que por favor, acepte estas flores en señal de disculpa. _

_Con cariño, Demian._

_P.D: Le envié rosas porque me enteré antes del obsequio que le daría Li. _

Sakura gruñó rompiendo la tarjeta en mil pedacitos. Al parecer, Demian no aprendía la lección. Se disponía a sentarse en su preciosa silla ergonómica, cuando un impresionante objeto se lo impidió.

—Un osito —jadeó ante el enorme peluche café con una bufanda verde en el cuello. Escaneó con la mirada su consultorio asegurándose de que estuviese vacío. Una vez inspeccionado el terreno, abrazó al enorme oso con fuerza. En la silla descansaba un sobrecito celeste, con el nombre de "Sakura" en el centro, ella lo tomó con emoción y se apresuró a leer la tarjeta.

_Espero que te diviertas mucho en tu primer día de trabajo. Admito que el Platinum Center, es un buen lugar para ti. Esfuérzate y haz buenas amigas, Cerezo._

_Con amor, Syaoran._

_P.D: Supe que te gustan los ositos el día que dormimos en tu casa, me confundiste con uno, y por eso me abrazaste. Aunque eso solo te sirvió de excusa para manosearme, abusiva._

Sakura rió divertida por la nota de Li, la devolvió a su sobre y la guardó en la bufanda de su osito.

Un tercer regalo la esperaba junto al arreglo floral, esta vez se trataba de algo pequeño, cuadrado, envuelto en papel marrón. La castaña ansiosa por descubrir su contenido, rompió el papel y los colores llegaron a su rostro. ¡Era una foto de Demian y Syaoran juntos, para variar, sin camisa! En el marco de plata del portarretratos, se leía: _"Igualdad de condiciones"._

Ella negó con la cabeza, exasperada. Li no bromeaba cuando le dijo que iba a cortejarla, pero nunca creyó que estuviese hablando en serio. Ahora lo difícil era, decir por uno de los dos.

Se pasó una mano con por el cabello, suspirando.

—Los dos son muy lindos.

**xxx**

Eriol miraba por la ventana del automóvil de Syaoran, quien había irrumpido en su departamento de soltero rogando por refugio en la madrugada. El castaño se encontraba notablemente desanimado, y preocupado. Eriol lo sabía porque Syaoran tendía a mordisquearse la uña del dedo índice cuando algo le alteraba.

—¿Qué te sucede? —interrogó perdiendo la poca paciencia que lo acompañaba.

Syaoran dio un respingo, cerrando la ventana de su lado.

—Rosalía —contestó apoyando la cabeza en el cristal.

Eriol colocó una mano en el hombro de su castaño amigo.

—¿Qué con ella? Todavía la piensas.

Syaoran se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No podía revelarle ningún detalle de su relación con esa mujer, sin omitir el horripilante crimen que cometió su familia, él incluido. Aunque los Kinomoto tuvieron parte de la culpa, especialmente la madre de Sakura.

—No, por supuesto que no. Temo que mi madre y ella planeen algo en contra de Sakura —murmuró—. Mi interés por ella no es un simple capricho, Eriol. Lo creas o no, estoy enamorado de esa mujer, siempre lo he estado, solo que hubo un tiempo en el que fui muy estúpido o muy cobarde, tanto que me llevo casi doscientos años olvidar quien era ella.

Eriol frunció el ceño al reconocer la calle por la que circulaban, era demasiado temprano para ahogar las penas en un bar.

—No te entiendo, que yo sepa Sakura no te ha hecho nada, ¿o sí? —acotó despegando sus ojos de la ventana.

Syaoran exhaló sintiéndose miserable.

—Ella no, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su familia.

Eriol abrió la boca con la intención de continuar con su interrogatorio, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio al momento en que Wei detuvo el auto. Se aparcaron enfrente del club nocturno más popular entre las féminas. Hiraguizawa se retiró las gafas y miró a Syaoran espantado.

—¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?

Syaoran salió del auto con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro. Eriol por curiosidad le siguió hasta la entrada de personal del establecimiento. Ahí los recibió Yamazaki, quien también sonreía divertido.

—No creí que Eriol fuese a aceptar tu propuesta —dijo guiándolos por un oscuro pasillo.

Syaoran rió entre dientes, con las manos en los bolsillos de su costoso pantalón hecho a medida.

—No sabe lo que haremos, por eso vino.

Eriol comenzó temer por su vida.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, encendiendo la luz de los vestidores.

—Conquistar mujeres.

Eriol soltó una exclamación.

—¿Te volviste loco, Syaoran? Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que gustes, tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenernos a los dos por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero por nada del mundo permitiré que te rebajes de esta manera, ¡no puedes trabajar haciendo esto! —gritó señalando el traje de policía que el ambarino estaba a punto de probarse.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Tengo más dinero que tú, amigo. Lo que sucede es que Sakura vendrá con sus amigas esta noche y quiero darle una sorpresa, necesito que ella se decida por mí cuanto antes para largarnos a un lugar dónde nadie nos moleste.

Syaoran escogió un segundo traje de bombero y se lo entregó a Eriol.

—Tomoyo también vendrá.

Eriol dejó caer el traje al piso.

—No pienso prestarme para este tipo de ridiculeces —refunfuño dándole la espalda al castaño. Abrió la puerta, pero su escape se vio truncado por la aparición de la persona que menos esperaba encontrar—. ¡Kinomoto!

Toya se sorprendió al divisar a Hiraguizawa y al "repartidor de pizzas" ataviándose con un singular traje de policía.

Syaoran maldijo quitándose la camisa, ¿cómo rayos se había enterado Demian de su plan? Ahora tendría que competir con ese idiota por la atención de Sakura esa noche.

Toya empujó a Eriol, y fulminó con la mirada a Syaoran a través del espejo.

El castaño parpadeó con inocencia al sentir la furiosa mirada de Kinomoto sobre él.

—También soy stripper, viejo. La vida es dura y las personas ya no dan propina.

Kinomoto quedó satisfecho con la improvisada excusa del castaño y regresó al lado de Hiraguizawa, quien revolvía desesperado el gran armario en busca del mejor traje.

—Demonios, Li —refunfuño Demian—. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, idiota.

—Oigan, iré a preparar el escenario —anunció Yamazaki, escapando del vestidor que se había convertido en el infierno. Maldita fuera la hora en qué abrió su gran bocota para informarle a Syaoran de los planes de la castaña. Por su culpa, su primo el propietario del local, iría a la quiebra.

Demian comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin descuidar un instante los movimientos del ambarino.

Toya y Eriol se les acercaron empujándose el uno al otro.

—Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe bailar? —preguntó desconcertado Eriol.

Kinomoto frunció el ceño señalando a Syaoran.

—Él tiene que saber, es el stripper, ¿no?

Los hombres clavaron su mirada en la espalda del castaño, mientras este maldecía en su interior. Él era más tieso que una tabla y no tomó en cuenta ese pequeño detalle cuando se le ocurrió esa magnífica idea. Pero si Kinomoto lo reconocía como un Li, tendría muchos problemas para acercarse a Sakura.

—Err… sí. Aún estamos a tiempo para montar una coreografía.

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que rayos inventaría?

**xxx**

Sakura salió disparada del pequeño auto de Kaho Mizuki, quien también se vio tentada a acompañarlas. Las dos amigas de Tomoyo salieron después de ella, una quejándose por los calambres en sus piernas, y la otra, hablando como maniaca. Nakuru bajó de las piernas de Tomoyo para que la amatista pudiese bajar también, y una vez que Kaho se les unió, se encaminaron a la entrada del local.

Sakura suspiró contabilizando un aproximado de doscientas mujeres deseosas de ver un buen cuerpo semi-desnudo, incluyéndose, por supuesto. Aunque ella no había visto muchos en su vida, solo a dos, sin embargo Yukito era un cuento aparte.

—¡Oh, mira! —gritó Nakuru señalando la entrada—. La fila está avanzando.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la euforia adolescente de la chica y apretó el abrigo a su cuerpo. Luego de veinte minutos de espera, llegó su turno. Tomoyo se adelantó para entregarle los boletos VIP al gorila de la puerta, mientras Kaho luchaba para tranquilizar a Nakuru.

Las luces en el local eran tenues, y Sakura se asustó por lo cerca que estaba su mesa del escenario. Caminó con tiento en la oscuridad y no se tranquilizó hasta que estuvo en la comodidad de su silla. Las amigas de Tomoyo se retiraron unos momentos por las bebidas, y las mujeres mayores esperaban cruzadas de brazos el espectáculo.

De pronto, la segadora luz blanca de un enorme reflector enfocó las cortinas azules que escondían la tarima donde seguramente se encontraban los strippers. Sakura agarró la mano de Tomoyo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa presentación.

* * *

><p>Esto ha sido todo por hoy! Agradezco sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, en verdad valoro mucho que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un review, ya que sin ustedes no tendría ningún impulso para continuar con esto. (:3)<p>

**sibila dark**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que con esto que acabo de presentar no te hayas desenganchado, es que siento que está un poco raro, jeje, y gracias expresarme tu apoyo para cuando nos mudemos de categoría.

**Nanitayi-Li,** huy! Que mala eres, jaja. La verdad, es que no me parecía justo darle una hija a Syaoran, es mejor que tengan uno de ellos dos (considera esto como un spoiler), jaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Aridarck, **bueno, tu duda con respecto a Tomoyo la resolveré en los próximos capítulos, y creo que en este ya se mencionó la solución al arreglo personal de la castaña, le espera cambio de look, aunque no será mucho porque ella ya es linda, xD.

**Maru-chan1296, **Si, pobrecillo. Quiere mucho a Saku, gracias por el comentario.

**Misa Li, **vale, sigue soñando. De verdad espero que se realice tu sueño, te veo, misa-chan.

**Didi,** ironías de la vida, ¡no me había percatado de que ambas tenían un pretendiente de ambos bandos hasta que leí tu comentario! Eso es el colmo!, jaja. Y las sobrinas son hijas de las hermanas de Syaoran, solo la pequeña es de Yusei.

**Cata06,** gracias por el review, si es que era eso o nada, Demian había llegado primero, y el pobre de Syao hasta tuvo que desistir de las terapias sicológicas. xD.

**Caris Bleu, **sí, yo también reí con lo del Facebook, y bueno, yo también prefiero a Syaoran, pero es divertido jugar con ambos personajes masculinos pretendiendo a Saku.

**Chiwanko, **Si, odio al FF cuando falla de esa manera, con mucha más razón, te agradezco el comentario (T-T) se grabó en mi corazón, (xD). Siii, Syao es un lindo, creo que después de todo lo que ha vivido Sakura es lo que necesita, ternura, aunque nuestro Syaoran es multifacético.

Bueno, encontré más cómodo responderles así sus reviews, ando corta de tiempo pero en verdad le agradezco en el alma a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo y leer este fic.


	8. Reconstruyendo recuerdos I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

**Nota:** Bien, como lo informé al principio, este fic contiene escenas lemon, así que a partir de este capítulo cambió de rated por la misma razón. No quiero ofender y mucho incomodar la sensibilidad de nadie, así que la advertencia está hecha y usted lee bajo su propia responsabilidad. Luego no se reciben reclamos.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 7:**Reconstruyendo recuerdos I.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Syaoran asomó la cabeza por las cortinas y la sensación de vértigo creció en su interior. El lugar estaba repleto de mujeres lujuriosas listas para atacarlo en cuánto se descuidara, sin embargo la única mujer por la que deseaba ser abusado se encontraba en la primera mesa frente a la tarima. Agradeció a los cielos por sus entradas VIP, de lo contrario habría tenido que recorrer el establecimiento desnudo en busca de ella.

Suspiró, desordenando su cabello.

Secuestrar a Sakura y hacerle un baile privado hubiese sido más fácil, por imbécil estaba metido en una situación tan bochornosa, ahora solo esperaba que su sacrificio tuviese alguna recompensa. Miró con desaprobación a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba disfrazado de piloto de avión, dándose empujones con el marinero Kinomoto. Él, siendo la autoridad por estar disfrazado de policía, impuso orden golpeándoles la cabeza con la macana.

Demian observaba la situación desde una perspectiva diferente, todos los presentes eran unos idiotas ridículos menos él, que terminó montando la coreografía ya que Li se declaró incapaz alegando que acostumbraba trabajar solo.

Yamazaki hizo diferentes ademanes indicándoles que había llegado la hora de alinearse, el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar, y quizás de fracasar.

Demian le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Syaoran.

—No te preocupes, Sakura ni siquiera se fijará en tus ridículos movimientos en cuánto me vea.

Syaoran gruñó.

—Ella me prefiere a mí.

El fuerte y desgarrador sonido de la música fundido con los gritos de las mujeres, les hicieron olvidar su pequeña pelea verbal. Las cortinas se corrieron y ellos sintieron la luz de los reflectores sobre sus espaldas.

—Bien —murmuró Demian ajustándose la chaqueta de su esmoquin—, muévanse.

Syaoran cerró los ojos ante la vergüenza que lo embargó, ¿qué demonios era eso de menear sus nalgas frente a docenas de mujeres? Aprovechando que estaban de espaldas a ellas, tragó en seco haciendo temblar sus glúteos tal y como Demian les enseñó.

Los gritos subieron de volumen, anunciando el próximo paso a seguir: revelar sus identidades.

**xxx**

—¡Ese… Ese es mi papi! —gritó Nakuru señalando al stripper del esmoquin.

Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron de pie, señalando acusadoramente a los hombres en el escenario.

—¡Esos no son strippers! —vociferaron al unísono.

Los hombres continuaban meneando sus caderas ahora de frente al público, evitando todo contacto visual con las únicas mujeres indignadas. Levantaron el brazo que sirvió para darle más vistosidad a la maliciosa vuelta que dieron sobre su propio eje, mostrando su musculosa anatomía.

Demian fue el primero en quitarse el corbatín, y en un error de puntería se lo lanzó a Kaho. La mujer se sonrojó esbozando una sonrisa, ¡el señor Smart se le estaba insinuando! Por fin, su jefe se había fijado en ella.

—¡Se va a desnudar! —chilló Nakuru siguiendo con sus ojitos castaños los movimientos de su padre—. Tengo que salir de aquí o me quemaré en el infierno.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a encerrarse en los baños hasta que terminara el espectáculo. Se sobresaltó cuando uno de los strippers se arrojó del escenario y aterrizó frente a ella. El hombre se enderezó con una lentitud sensual, acariciándose el torso sin pena alguna.

Nakuru no advirtió el momento en que el hombre vestido de marinero le cubrió la cabeza con la camisa blanca que acababa de quitarse.

—No pienso hacer el ridículo frente a estas personas —musitó cargándola sobre sus hombros. La chica gritó dando un respingo porque el sujeto le propinó una nalgada—. Adiós al Toya sumiso y comprensivo, no competiré más por tu amor, esta noche te tomaré hasta que aprendas a quererme.

Nakuru soltó una exclamación, ¡ese hombre la estaba secuestrando! El problema era que ella no quería defenderse, su voz era ronca y masculina, podía sentir sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo. Incluso poseía una fuerte presencia mágica, seria afortunada si encontrara al hechicero de sus sueños esa noche.

Eriol frunció el ceño sacándose la camisa de los pantalones, Kinomoto había saltado del escenario y se estaba marchando del bar con una mujer que no era Tomoyo. La pelinegra continuaba mirándolo con reproche, casi sulfurando fuego de sus ojos amatistas, pero saber que su atención era exclusivamente para él era un alivio. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que Syaoran y Demian estaban compitiendo por ver quién se desnudaba más rápido.

Syaoran se arrancó los pantalones al mismo tiempo que Demian, provocando los alaridos eufóricos de sus espectadoras. Ellos estaban dando un verdadero show, a diferencia de Eriol quien apenas y se movía.

Sakura se sonrojó al atisbar el slip negro de Syaoran con una estrella en el centro. El castaño sonrió con suficiencia porque la mirada de Sakura estaba clavada en _su equipo_ y no en el de Demian, quien por idiota había conservado su bóxer blanco. Syaoran se desplazó hasta el borde de la tarima, inclinándose para bajar sin ningún problema, Demian al advertir las acciones del ambarino, se apresuró a imitarle.

Una oleada de mujeres formó un círculo alrededor de Sakura, preparando los billetes que colocarían en los calzoncillos de los strippers. Kaho se abalanzó sobre Demian, sorprendiéndolo de mil maneras. Ella siempre había sido una mujer recatada y respetuosa, sin embargo esa noche decidió hacer el pudor a un lado y expresar sus sentimientos ayudándose de los placeres carnales.

Demian abrió los ojos sin mesura, adoptando un estado catatónico. ¡Su asistente le estaba besando! ¿Qué haría ahora? Él apreciaba mucho a Kaho y no quería herir sus sentimientos rechazándola, además, un besito no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Syaoran se acercó sigilosamente a la castaña, y aventándola de un empujón a una silla se sentó encima de ella moviéndose sugestivamente, obligándola a tocar su cuerpo con sus manos.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando con dificultad por la cercanía del cuerpo de Syaoran. No tenía voluntad para defenderse, ¡Li era un idiota engreído! Se aprovechaba de ella por tener un cuerpo de muerte, duro, imponente y peligroso. Reconocía que muchas veces solía ser una bruja fría y gruñona, pero muy en el fondo también era una mujer vulnerable con deseos y fantasías ocultas.

Syaoran guiaba las pequeñas y sudorosas manos de la esmeralda por la longitud de su cuerpo, torturándolos a ambos. Sakura conservaba sus ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos hacia él, suspirando cada vez que descubría una zona nueva de su cuerpo. En un impulso, Syaoran la besó forzándola con su lengua a responder con la misma intensidad que él ofrecía.

Sakura no se resistió, siguiendo sus instintos por primera vez en su vida. Syaoran demostró ser diferente al monstruo chupa sangre que conoció en su juventud, Li era un tonto vampiro adorable y caliente.

Syaoran deslizó una mano de Sakura hasta la estrellita dorada de su slip, donde su erección era evidente. No soportaría otra noche sin ella, tenía que poseerla lo más pronto posible; La esmeralda gimió asustada y se separó de Syaoran para mirarlo. Sus ojos marrones brillaban en la oscuridad como una pieza de oro a punto de fundirse. Syaoran enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sakura, tirando con suavidad de ellos.

—Dame permiso para tomarte, esta noche —Sakura sintió el cálido abrazo de sus palabras en su oído, la petición de Syaoran aceleró los latidos de su corazón. Le gustaba, Li era un sujeto atractivo pero no lo amaba y no se entregaría a un ser que podía comérsela después de hacerla suya.

—No —musitó ladeando su rostro, despreciando el beso que Syaoran se disponía a darle. Intentó ponerse de pie, no obstante Syaoran la retuvo contra su cuerpo y el respaldo de la silla.

—Quizás merezca tu desprecio, pero también merezco una oportunidad más que nadie. ¿Crees que el imbécil de Demian te amará más que yo? No, Sakura. Yo vine a este lugar exclusivamente para ti, por ti. En cambio Smart vino a tirarse a la pelirroja.

Sakura jadeó por el informe de Syaoran, y efectivamente, Demian estaba muy entretenido con Kaho besándolo y tocándolo como si no un hubiese un mañana. Sakura se movió en la silla, sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse por el peso de Syaoran, quien no tenía la menor intención de moverse.

—¡El stripper que está sobre la tarima no sirve! —gritó una viejecita regordeta.

—¡Sí, ¿dónde quedo el castaño? —secundó un grupo de mujeres más jóvenes.

Eriol ofendido se quitó la camisa arrojándola al piso, él no estaba bailando para ese montón de mujeres sino para su Tomoyo. Tosió un poco por el humo y las burbujas que lo rodeaban, aturdiéndolo. Buscó entre la multitud a Tomoyo y se decepcionó al notar que ella caminaba hacia la salida.

Yamazaki subió al escenario meando el cinturón de su pantalón en el aire. Agarró a Eriol por los brazos y le arrancó el pantalón. Las mujeres gritaron animadas, sin embargo algunas llegaron a pensar que aquello se había convertido en un espectáculo homosexual. Yamazaki se preocupó por la pérdida masiva de espectadoras en el club, y resolvió desnudarse él mismo, atrayendo solamente a una pequeña mortal no mayor de veinticuatro años.

Eriol suspiró derrotado y bajó de la tarima cargando sus pantalones. Una par de mujeres le dieron una palmadita en el hombro diciéndole que lo había hecho bien, pero que necesitaba más práctica; una le regaló cien dólares, y la otra una nalgada.

Se colocó su gorra azul y empujó las puertas del club, esperaría a Syaoran en el auto y lloraría sus penas en el hombro de Wei.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó una voz femenina.

Eriol levantó el rostro ante la voz cantarina de su ex-novia, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Tomoyo se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y cómo te atreves a salir desnudo a la calle?

Eriol miró con diversión sus zapatos y su bóxer negro, encogiéndose de hombros respondió—: Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes nada nuevo que me impresione.

—¿No? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Tomoyo retrocedió un par de pasos, escaneando con la mirada el esbelto cuerpo de Hiraguizawa; Eriol aprovechó el miedo y la debilidad de Tomoyo en ese momento para deslizarse en su mente y producirle un rebote de sus recuerdos más eróticos, implantando una que otra fantasía nueva.

La espalda de Daidoji se estrelló contra la pared, no comprendía por qué aquellos recuerdos la golpeaban con tal fuerza que hasta parecían reales, casi vividos en ese instante. Bastó el mínimo contacto con la piel de Eriol para que ella se arqueara, mojando sus bragas.

Eriol acarició sus muslos debajo de la falda, deleitándose con los jadeos y el enrojecimiento de la mujer.

—Esta no es la mejor forma de recuperarte —murmuró lamiendo su cuello, allí donde la vena palpitaba con fuerza—, pero es la única que he encontrado.

Tomoyo le pasó los brazos por el cuello, apoyando la frente en su pecho.

—Tú me engañaste —gimió con un hilo de voz.

La mano de Eriol se desplazó entre sus muslos, apartando sus bragas para acariciarla. Humedeciéndose los dedos con sus propios jugos, los introdujo con fuerza, como muchas veces le gustaba tomarla. Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, suprimiendo un grito que alertaría a los transeúntes circulantes. ¡Estaban en la calle y ella ni siquiera impuso resistencia ante un acto que se consideraba inmoral!

Eriol retiró sus dedos, llevándoselos a la boca, chupándolos para absorber la dulce esencia de la amatista.

—No, bebé. Te amo demasiado para eso —Eriol la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el callejón donde se encontraba la salida de personal del club nocturno.

—Pero te comportabas muy extraño y distante —replicó Tomoyo con ojos cristalinos—. Es obvio que tenías otra mujer.

A Eriol le dolió ver la desconfianza en sus tribulados ojos amatistas. Le revelaría la verdad, esa noche, de la única manera en que ella le creería. En un acto de frustración le rompió las bragas y la sostuvo con un brazo mientras luchaba por liberar su erección. Tomoyo enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su estrecha cintura, facilitándole el trabajo.

Eriol la penetró en una embestida violenta, y Tomoyo derramó un par de lágrimas.

—No llores —le suplicó aumentando la rapidez y fuerza de sus movimientos—, sé que no te he lastimado, pero lo haré y lo siento.

Tomoyo respiraba entrecortadamente, acoplando sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Eriol con la esperanza de que él la llenara completamente. No lloraba porque la estuviese lastimando sino por el gozo que le producía unirse a él de nuevo. Sus sentimientos por él continuaban siendo igual o más intensos que antes, al punto de acceder a que le hiciera el amor en plena vía publica.

Eriol escuchó aliviado los jadeos constantes de su mujer, entre más fuerte fuese la intensidad de su orgasmo, menos seria el dolor de la mordida.

**xxx**

Toya cerró con el pie la puerta de su departamento, acariciando con la mano el pequeño trasero de la mujer. No se molestó en encender las luces, ya que él contaba con una _excelente _visión nocturna, fue gracias a eso que logró distinguir a su objetivo en medio de la oscuridad. No se consideraba un hombre sádico, pero estaba cansado de ser un simple pretendiente para Tomoyo, él quería ser el hombre de su vida hasta el fin de los días.

La depositó en la alfombra de la sala, y le amarró las muñecas al extremo del sofá.

—Te demostraré —Kinomoto declaró con una sonrisa—, que los hechiceros somos la mejor especie.

Nakuru sentía su pecho elevarse cada vez más rápido, ella tendría relaciones con un hombre al que ni siquiera le había visto el rostro, pero el perfume impregnado en su camisa era tan delicioso y masculino que no importaba. Quizás se arrepentiría toda la eternidad o quizás eso se convertiría en la experiencia más erótica de su vida, ¿y por qué no? En el inicio de un gran romance.

Toya se arrodilló frente a ella, desabrochando con delicadeza los botones de su camisa. Sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la chica, nunca creyó que Tomoyo fuese tan tímida. Sus dedos se rozaban con su blanca y cremosa piel a medida que la desnudaba. Pensó en descubrirle el rostro, pero luego resolvió que era conveniente dejarla así. Había leído en una revista que encontró en casa de Sakura que la sensibilidad aumentaba de esa manera.

Le quitó los zapatos para retirarle los pantalones con facilidad. Sus manos viajaron de inmediatos a sus senos, buscando con desesperación el maldito broche del sujetador. Ansioso comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones por encima de la tela, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

Nakuru se quejó cuando Toya se deshizo de la molesta prenda y le dejó sentir su caliente boca directo en su piel.

Toya se enderezó acunándole los pechos entre sus manos, acariciando el pequeño pezón con el pulgar.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró frenando sus acciones unos segundos—, y a partir de hoy, mía.

Nakuru movió las manos, tratando de liberarse para ser partícipe de la diversión. Sin embargo, Toya era un experto haciendo nudos.

Kinomoto le retiró las bragas, resistiéndose para no tomarla de inmediato. Ella lucia espectacular bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, sus gemidos débiles y su respiración agitada complementaban su belleza.

Nakuru soltó una exclamación porque ahora sus piernas reposaban en los hombros de su hechicero misterioso. Su padre probablemente la asesinaría si la descubriera en esa posición. Toya cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de la juventud en su intimidad. La chica le apretó la cabeza con sus piernas cuando se decidió a probarla, separándole con los dedos sus gruesos labios mayores.

—Deliciosa —murmuró Kinomoto recorriendo su interior con la lengua—, tan tierna como la niña que eres a mi lado —admitió recordando sus casi trecientos años de existencia.

La desesperación por desatarse creció en Nakuru, ella necesitaba tocar, aferrarse de algo, de lo contrario no soportaría las sensaciones que por primera vez estaba sintiendo.

Toya sumergió su rostro en ella, empapándose con su humedad, penetrando su estrecha vagina con su lengua, al tiempo que masajeaba su clítoris con los dedos. La presión en su cabeza comenzaba a marearlo, pero deseaba que ella se corriera para él.

Nakuru gemía apuñando sus manos, clavándose las uñas en la piel. La lengua del hechicero la penetraba simulando a su miembro, torturándola cada vez que entraba y salía de ella, enviándole fuertes impulsos eléctricos al pellizcar su delicado clítoris. Gritó ante su primer orgasmo, su cuerpo temblaba y en su interior sabía que no podría mantener oculta su presencia mágica por más tiempo.

Toya aspiró ruidosamente los líquidos provenientes de su vagina, succionándola con fuerza para no desperdiciar ninguna gota de sus ricos jugos. Frunció el ceño, lamiendo sutilmente sus pliegues, Tomoyo no poseía presencia mágica, ¿o sí? Se enderezó rápidamente con temor a haberse equivocado de mujer.

Le desató las manos y tragó en seco, retirándole la prenda que ocultaba su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¡esa chica no era Tomoyo! Horrorizado se apresuró a encender la luz y llevándose una mano a la cabeza reconoció a la pequeña hija de Demian. Maldiciéndose mentalmente la miró allí, en el piso de su sala, indefensa con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su carita sonrojada por lo que él acababa de hacerle.

En un impulso de aminorar su culpabilidad, la abrazó, acariciándole su cabello.

—Perdóname —susurró acunándola contra su pecho. Nakuru apenas era una niña, una pequeña e inocente brujita—, perdóname, cariño.

¿Con qué cara miraría a Demian después de eso? En definitiva, era hombre muerto.

Nakuru se echó a llorar en el regazo del hombre, correspondiendo su abrazo para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada —sollozó mirándolo con sus ojos castaños.

Toya se sintió el ser más asqueroso del mundo. Prácticamente había abusado de ella, y aun así, Nakuru no lo culpaba. Se puso de pie, llevándosela consigo al cuarto de baño.

—Ven, te limpiaremos para llevarte a tu casa.

**xxx**

Yamazaki cerró las cortinas del escenario, aventándole un zapato en la cabeza a Syaoran. Por culpa de sus ocurrencias el negocio de su primo iría a la quiebra a partir de esa noche. Todas las mujeres se marcharon consternadas, exigiendo la devolución de su dinero.

Syaoran se quejó masajeándose la nuca, liberando a Sakura de su pequeña prisión. La castaña se puso de pie con dificultad, cepillando su cabello con las manos.

—Bueno, nos veremos otro día —farfulló buscando con la mirada a Tomoyo para volver a casa.

Syaoran la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola hasta los vestidores.

—No te iras, necesitamos hablar —gruñó empujando al primo de Yamazaki, quien se acercó a él para reclamarle por su fracaso.

Sakura tiró con fuerza de su brazo en un intento de zafarse del agarre del castaño, si salía con él de ese club nocturno, corría el riesgo de sucumbir ante sus encantos, y lo menos que necesitaba era enamorarse de un vampiro. No quería estar en boca de los miembros de su familia, quienes asumirían que Syaoran fue su amante nocturno desde aquel fatídico día y que todo su sufrimiento fue un simple teatro para no ser condenada a muerte.

—Suéltame, Li —ordenó golpeándolo en el brazo.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Jamás, acabas de decidirte por mí.

—¡Yo no he dicho que te acepto como pareja! —chilló la castaña.

Syaoran subió los escalones que conducían a los vestidores, cuidándose de no resbalar, ya que Sakura luchaba contra él como un caballo salvaje. Cuando estuvieron en la seguridad del pasillo, se inclinó para besarla, sosteniéndole la cabeza con una mano. Syaoran puso su corazón en ese beso, ¿por qué Sakura no aceptaba sus sentimientos? Para él fue difícil reconocerlos, y no recibió la ayuda ni los besos de ella para hacerlo; sin embargo lo hizo, y se encargaría de que Sakura también los reconociera.

Syaoran le acarició la cara con el dorso de su mano, besándola con toda la ternura que conservó para ella en todos sus años de vida.

—Cuando eras niña, ¿recuerdas qué cada noche encontrabas un ramillete de cerezos debajo del árbol dónde solías sentarte a leer tus libros de hechizos?

Sakura abrió sus ojos con incredulidad. Ella nunca había comentado ese detalle de su vida con nadie, y por supuesto que lo recordaba. Recibió ese ramillete cada noche hasta su cumpleaños número dieciséis, la noche en la que todos los pétalos de su vida se marchitaron. Su sueño de encontrarse con aquel caballero misterioso se destruyó en un instante, porque por alguna razón, sabía que era un hombre el que los dejaba para ella.

Y pese a que Sakura nunca asintió, Syaoran prosiguió con su confesión—: Eran míos. En cuánto el sol se ocultaba, yo despertaba con la ilusión de verte, recolectando las flores más bonitas para ti.

Sakura negó con la cabeza derramando un par de lágrimas, entonces sí había traicionado a su familia porque en aquel tiempo, ella estaba enamorada de un ser invisible, un hombre que resultó ser el vampiro que ahora la sostenía en brazos. Levantó su mano, pasándole un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estuviste esa noche para mí? En el momento que más te necesitaba, no estuviste —le reclamó entregándose al resentimiento que albergaba en su corazón, recordando que mientras aquel maldito destruía sus ilusiones tomando su cuerpo como un salvaje, el único escape que encontró su mente fue pensar en él, imaginando que su admirador secreto llegaba a rescatarla de aquel tirano. Lo pensó y lo imaginó hasta que la luz de su vida se desvaneció junto con la sangre de su cuerpo. Habría muerto de no ser por su hermano y padre, quienes dejaron escapar a su atacante y luego la acusaron injustamente a ella.

—Perdóname, Sakura mía —susurró Syaoran limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas de su querida bruja—. Perdóname, fui un cobarde por no llevarte conmigo esa noche. Pero, creí que si lo hacía pondría en riesgo tu vida, y la única forma que encontré para compensarte fue velar tu memoria. Tú solo recuerdas una parte de lo que sucedió ni siquiera recuerdas el rostro del agresor, incluso los recuerdos de lo que él te hizo son vagos en tu mente, ¿o me equivoco?

—Pero recuerdo las sensaciones, el dolor y el asco que sentí en ese momento —musitó Sakura cerrando sus manos en el pecho de Syaoran—. ¿Y mi hijo? Tú no vas a devolverme a mi hijo.

Syaoran sintió una punzada en el corazón por la mención de la criatura.

—No quiero que te molestes por lo que te diré, pero ese bebé de una u otra forma lo habrías perdido, mi amor.

Sakura explotó en llanto, forcejeando contra él. Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo con resignación los golpes de Sakura porque se merecía cada uno de ellos, cuando la esmeralda se cansó de pelear y llorar, le depositó un suave beso en los labios, cargándola en sus brazos para dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura preguntó en suspiro lastimero—. Era mío, yo lo amé los pocos meses que lo cargué en mi vientre, todavía lo quiero.

Syaoran cerró los ojos empujando la puerta con el hombro.

—Porque nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre, nuestro organismo es diferente —La respuesta escueta de Syaoran le bastó a Sakura para comprender la situación, ella no podía mantener al hijo de un vampiro alimentándose de vegetales—. Actualmente, existen cápsulas que le brindan al producto los nutrientes necesarios para su desarrollo, la madre simplemente debe tomarlas —explicó Syaoran ante la expresión atónita de la castaña.

Sakura pensó que su pequeño hijo habría sido el primer vampiro mágico en la historia, y lamentablemente, no podría concebir otro.

**xxx**

Demian se separó de Kaho cuando el oxígeno abandonó por completo sus pulmones. Era extraño besarse con una mujer por la que no sentía nada más que aprecio.

Kaho parpadeó tres veces después de abrir los ojos, Demian había correspondido a sus besos y caricias, lo cual significaba que ella no le era del todo indiferente.

Demian se percató del silencio sepulcral de la atmósfera, y sobre todo de la ausencia de Sakura y Li en el salón. ¡Demonios! Ese idiota seguramente se la había llevado a la fuerza para seducirla en cualquier motel de mala muerte. Sakura hasta corría el riesgo de ser alimento de vampiro.

Gruñó dándole la espalda a Mizuki, limpiándose los labios con la mano. Por idiota perdería a la mujer de su vida si no se apresuraba a encontrarla.

—Señor —murmuró Kaho extendiendo su mano para detenerlo.

—¡Ahora, no! —gritó Demian frotándose el rostro con las manos—. Por culpa de tu imprudencia perderé a la mujer que amo.

—Pero usted… —farfulló ahogando un sollozo.

Demian resopló mirándola por encima de su hombro.

—Te besé porque no quería lastimarte, fue un error, lo siento.

Kaho lo observó perderse detrás de las cortinas del escenario. No era su culpa que Sakura prefiriera a Li en su vida, pero tarde o temprano Demian se retractaría de sus palabras y regresaría a ella, como debió ser desde el principio.

**xxx**

Sakura miró la expresión inmutable de Syaoran en el elevador, el castaño no le había sonreído ni hablado desde que subieron a su auto. Wei amablemente le entregó una muda de ropa y una hielera que según le informaron, contenía algunas bolsas de sangre.

Al entrar al hotel, la recepcionista saludó con familiaridad a Syaoran, preguntándole si ocuparía la misma habitación de siempre. Sakura se limitó a estudiarlo cruzándose de brazos, buscando algún indicio de malicia en su trato con la joven empleada, sin embargo no encontró nada. Además de eso, el silencio de Syaoran la desesperaba, ella estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo parlotear acerca de su físico o en última instancia, defendiéndose de una pelea verbal con ella.

El elevador se abrió y Sakura vaciló antes de seguir a Syaoran.

El castaño se paró en medio del pasillo, mirando la puerta de la suite en la que solía dormir los días que necesitaba pensar. El plan era sencillo: alimentarse hasta quedar satisfecho y después borrar todos los malos recuerdos de la mente de Sakura construyéndole nuevos. Pero se sentía inseguro, entregarse a ella sería un placer, lo complicado era conseguir que Sakura le entregara no su cuerpo sino su corazón.

—¿Ya te arrepentiste por traerme al hotel en el que te acuestas con tus amantes? —espetó la castaña, no con la intención de molestar, sino con la intención de que Syaoran le dirigiera nuevamente la palabra.

—Jamás te haría el amor en una cama donde he estado con otra mujer —respondió con suavidad el ambarino tomándola de la mano.

Sakura ladeó una sonrisa, presionando la mano de Syaoran. Entró en la habitación sin importarle las consecuencias que tendría su imprudencia de esa noche. Sabía que acostarse con Li era una locura, pero aun así, deseaba estar con él. Su confesión ablandó su amargado corazón al tiempo que despertó muchas dudas en su conciencia, sin embargo ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

Syaoran la soltó, dirigiéndose al pequeño frigorífico del bar. Pinchó una bolsa de sangre con sus colmillos, haciéndoles un espacio a las demás en el refrigerador.

Sakura desvió la mirada a la enorme cama con dosel, adornada por un bonito cobertor carmesí contrastando con el dorado y blanco de las cortinas. Los colores cálidos del papel tapiz le recordaban a su habitación en casa de sus padres, entonces detestó a Syaoran por llevarla a un lugar que se parecía tanto al sitio de su desgracia.

Syaoran notó la molestia en su expresión y se apresuró a llevarla al cuarto de baño. Sakura tuvo la intención de encender las luces, pero Syaoran la detuvo negando con la cabeza. Se acercó al tocador, encendiendo un par de velas aromáticas.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ladeando el rostro en necesidad de una explicación.

Syaoran agarró una toalla de manos y la humedeció, entregándosela a Sakura.

—Haremos todo de nuevo para que ya no recuerdes ese día sino lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Sakura lo comprendió mirando la toalla, esa noche estaba a punto de darse un baño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmuró interrogante.

Syaoran suspiró quitándose los zapatos.

—Lo vi en tus memorias —repuso mirándola a los ojos—. Desvístete.

Sakura esbozó una mueca de preocupación, reparando en su horrible falda negra y el jersey verde oscuro que llevaba puesto. Li huiría espantado del baño en cuanto se desnudara, ella no era una mujer bonita y voluptuosa, sino un tanto plana y flacucha, al menos, así se consideraba.

Syaoran tamborileó los dedos sobre su brazo, impaciente. Si Sakura no se apresuraba terminaría arrancándole la ropa él mismo.

Sakura bajó el cierre de su falda, dejándola caer al piso al tiempo que se despojaba de su jersey. No se atrevía a mirar a Syaoran, así que con los ojos fijos en el suelo se desabrochó el sujetador y se deshizo de sus braguitas blancas de algodón. Se limpió el rostro con la toalla, suspirando temerosa al rememorar sus detestables experiencias sexuales posteriores con Yukito. Dejó caer la toalla al piso cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sintiendo los protectores brazos de Syaoran a su alrededor.

—No puedo —sollozó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Syaoran le acarició la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Es natural que tengas miedo, es tu primera vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura sonrió entre llantos, Li era demasiado para ella. Él se merecía una mujer que lo amara de verdad, y que pudiese darle una familia.

Syaoran la levantó del piso y la llevó hasta el tocador, acomodándola sobre el lavabo de mármol. Cambiaría la táctica pero no el escenario.

Sakura reparó en la desnudez del castaño, ni siquiera le había visto quitarse la ropa.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo acariciando su torso con la yema de los dedos. Syaoran no tenía ningún defecto por el cual avergonzarse, toda su musculatura y hasta su caliente miembro erecto estaban en excelente proporción.

Sonrojado, Syaoran soltó una risita.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Creo que eso es evidente, de lo contrario no estarías así —indicó acariciando su pene con el pie.

Syaoran gruñó soportando la tensión en los músculos de su abdomen, el comportamiento juguetón y osado de Sakura le gustaba, pero no para esa ocasión. Se suponía que esa noche tenía que tratarla como aquella jovencita inocente de dieciséis años que sería tocada por primera vez y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

La besó suavemente acariciándole los labios con la lengua, dispuesto a enseñarle a perder el pudor y abrirse a él completamente. La boca de Sakura respondía a cada uno de sus besos, y Syaoran satisfecho se atrevió a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. Su piel era cremosa y tan delicada como el terciopelo. Sus senos debajo de sus manos eran suaves y firmes, apretándose contra sus palmas cada vez que ella respiraba.

Syaoran trazó un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello, descendiendo desde la clavícula hasta sus senos, donde lastimosamente solo podía atender a uno de ellos. Sakura jadeó sintiendo los dientes de Syaoran raspando su pezón, empujándolo con su lengua mientras lo apretaba con sus labios.

El olor de su excitación invadió las fosas nasales del castaño, trastornándolo completamente porque no sabía que parte de ella saborear. Podían ser sus deliciosos labios carnosos, los rosáceos pezones que coronaban sus hermosos senos o los ricos jugos que fluían entre sus muslos.

Sakura se sobresaltó al momento en que su intimidad fue invadida por los dedos de Syaoran, y fue entonces cuando entendió que hacia lo correcto, no le molestaba que Syaoran la tocara ni tenía miedo por él, es más, ella se encontró acercando sus caderas al borde del lavabo para que Syaoran se apresurara a tomarla.

El castaño sonrió retirando sus dedos, embadurnando con ese líquido el pezón que no había atendido, así aprovecharía para probar ambas cosas. Sakura enredó sus dedos en el cabello chocolate de Syaoran, acercando su cabeza a su pecho, manteniéndolo ahí, succionando y lamiendo sus pezones como si fuesen una paleta helada derritiéndose para él.

Syaoran se enderezó, besándola en la boca, preparándola para hacerla suya. La abrazó, penetrándola sin perder el contacto visual con ella, los dos suspiraron aliviados porque su primer contacto fue exitoso. El nombre de Syaoran escapó de los labios de Sakura al momento en que él se retiró lenta y tortuosamente, casi por reflejo Sakura enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, exigiendo que volviera a acomodarse en su interior.

Syaoran rozaba con la punta de su pene el vestíbulo de la vagina de ella, esperando a que pronunciara su nombre de nuevo, porque de ahora en adelante era el único nombre que tenía que salir de sus labios.

—Syaoran —gimoteó Sakura mirándolo con reproche y deseo en sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas.

El ambarino la embistió victorioso, dispuesto a sacarle a gritos su nombre en repetidas ocasiones. Sakura observó el rebote de los mechones castaños que caían sobre la frente de Syaoran cada vez que se introducía en ella. Tomándole su rostro entre las manos lo besó con cariño, pensando en que si una vez lo amó con su corazón de niña sin conocerlo, bien podía amarlo con su corazón de mujer.

Syaoran miró los ojitos cerrados y el rostro enrojecido de Sakura después del beso, aquella imagen le habría bastado para correrse en su interior, pero los amables músculos de su vagina le estaban ayudando apretándolo cada vez más, anunciándole que ella estaba próxima al orgasmo. El cuerpo de Sakura lo había recibido como nadie, ella definitivamente estaba hecha a su medida y derramándose en su interior, se prometió que un futuro no solo lo recibiría en su cuerpo, sino también en su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong> Hola! Aaah! Creo que después de publicar este capítulo tan "loco" me esconderé debajo de mi cama por temor a que no haya gustado, y es que nadie me mandó a meterme en semejante lio. (xD)

Yo y mis parejas tontas, (xD). Este solo es el inicio de la noche de los SS —moviendo las cejas sugestivamente—, le corté ahí porque el capítulo ahora sí que me salió largo, me pase de las seis mil palabras (:P). Y sin más parloteos, espero recibir algún comentario de su parte. (^_^)

No me pregunten cuando actualizaré porque ando bastante ocupada, de igual forma (;_;) nunca he sido muy constante, sin embargo no abandono la historia.

Nah! Que chafa me salió eso, ignórelo, jajaja.

**PD: ¡Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior! **


	9. Reconstruyendo recuerdos II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

**Nota:** Capítulo con lenguaje y contenido sexual explícito.

"**Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos"**

**Capítulo 8:**Reconstruyendo recuerdos II.

* * *

><p>Sakura miraba a Syaoran moverse de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, la visión del musculoso hombre desnudo la dejó atónita. Se cubrió hasta la nariz con la sábana y continuó siguiéndolo con la mirada, por un momento, creyó que moriría cuando él se agachó a recoger un cojín que había resbalado del sofá, sintiendo una furtiva gota de agua deslizarse por su rostro. Gracias a los cielos, no se trataba de una hemorragia nasal.<p>

Sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de que el brillo malicioso había vuelto a los ojos del castaño, cuando éste volteó a mirarla sonriendo, orgulloso de su desnudez.

Maldito engreído.

Syaoran se acercó a la cama con un peine en la mano y se sentó atrás de ella rodeándola con las piernas mientras comenzaba a cepillarle el cabello. Sakura suspiró abrazándose las rodillas, recordado como Syaoran había lavado su cuerpo con tanto cariño después de hacerle el amor, que le fue inevitable no echarse a llorar entre las delicadas caricias jabonosas del hombre.

Se sentía tan bien ser querida por alguien que a pesar de todos sus problemas y defectos la había aceptado sin condiciones. Syaoran era un hombre excelso, no podía pedir más. Ya no importaba que fuese un vampiro, para ella, era simplemente el hombre que la amaba, y que próximamente, ella amaría también.

—Hey —murmuró Syaoran luchando por desenredar un nudo del húmedo cabello de la esmeralda—, deja de llorar. De lo contrario pensaré que he metido la pata en algún momento de la noche.

Sakura limpió sus lágrimas con la frazada, tanto amor y romanticismo pululando en el aire, siempre la ponían melancólica.

—¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? —preguntó cuando Syaoran empezó a trenzarle el cabello.

El ambarino se inclinó, depositándole un beso en la oreja.

—Mis sobrinas me obligan a jugar con ellas —musitó—. Pero saben ser buenas chicas de vez en cuando.

Sakura jugueteaba nerviosa con el dobladillo del cobertor, descubriéndose el pecho.

—¿No tienes hijos?

Syaoran le daba una mirada furtiva a sus senos cuando ella se descuidaba.

—No, pero tengo algo muy cercano.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura acomodándose en su regazo.

—Sí, su nombre es Melany —Syaoran ató con una liga el extremo de la trenza, y se apresuró a deslizar sus manos dentro de la sábana, directo a capturar los senos de la castaña—. Es hija de Yusei, pero ha sido criada por mis hermanas y por mí.

—¿Por qué, dónde está su madre? —Sakura frunció el ceño, aunque no le extrañaba que el maldito hermano de Syaoran se desentendiera de la criatura.

—A Yomiko lo único que le interesa son las fiestas, es igual o peor que Yusei —rió entre dientes sintiendo como Sakura se arqueaba al pellizcarle uno de sus pezones—. Hago un paréntesis para decirte que me fascina que seas tan sensible, tus pezones se ponen duros con tan sólo tocarlos y me emociona imaginarlos rojos e inflamados después de chupártelos.

Sakura gimió entusiasmada por esa idea, la voz de Syaoran era una suave y hechizante caricia para sus oídos. El ambarino aprovechando su momento de debilidad, la tumbó raudo sobre la cama, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Pero antes, quiero saborear tu dulzura —se inclinó sacudiéndole los pezones con la lengua—, comer de tu lindo coño rosado hasta que supliques que me detenga.

Sakura tragó pesado deshaciéndose con avidez de la sábana que cubría sus muslos… Con un demonio, había sido una bruja casta por más de dos siglos, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con semejante hombre.

Separó los muslos observando el deseo en los ojos marrones de Syaoran, que centellearon como un conjunto de bronce fundido al apreciar su centro caliente y húmedo.

—Anda, c-cúmpleme —farfulló azorada la esmeralda.

Syaoran se echó a reír deslizando sus grandes dedos por los rizos recortados y húmedos de su monte de venus, recorriendo los pliegues brillantes por la crema que prometía ser un delicioso entremés.

—Ya extrañaba tu lado gruñón —Syaoran le envió una mirada lasciva—, creo que me excita que me maltrates.

Sakura gritó cuando él le pellizco el clítoris con el pulgar y el índice, introduciendo un dedo en su vagina.

—Que bueno que te guste —jadeó en respuesta a la acusación, mirando como Syaoran sumergía el rostro entre sus muslos—, porque no pienso cambiar tan rápido.

Fue la gloria probar su sabor, Syaoran no sabía qué era más delicioso en ese momento, si la sangre o los jugos que emanaban de ella, aturdiéndolo con su exótico olor.

—Créeme que esperaré ansioso el momento en que me ames tanto como yo a ti —susurró frotando su frente en la suave almohadilla cubierta de rizos—. Me gusta todo de ti, desde tus labios pidiéndome besos hasta este precioso lunar —lamió la piel interna de su muslo derecho—. Me gusta que seas una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero también quiero que me demuestres tu lado dulce y amable, que cada vez que hagamos el amor, grites que eres mía, que me perteneces, porque después de esto no permitiré que nadie vuelva a tocarte.

Sakura se incorporó acariciando la mejilla de Syaoran, depositándole un suave beso en los labios.

—No quiero que nadie más me toque —gimió guiando la mano de Syaoran de nuevo a su intimidad—. Antes de ti, probé suerte con otro hombre e incluso iba a casarme con él a pesar de que no soportaba que me tocara. Todo por no estar sola.

Dirigió una mano al pene de Syaoran y tiró ligeramente de él, acariciándole la cabeza con el pulgar.

—Pero contigo es diferente, me gustas, Syaoran. Me gustas mucho.

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron con asombro cuando Sakura intentó llevarse su miembro a la boca. Sonrió con toda la dulzura que su excitación le permitía demostrar, y la levantó agarrándola por la barbilla, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

—No, mi amor. Tu boquita no está hecha para eso —dijo Syaoran delineándole los labios con un dedo.

Sakura lo miró con rebeldía contenida en sus acuosos ojos verdes.

—Pero yo quiero —insistió colocándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Lo quieras o no —acotó seriamente Syaoran recostándola de nuevo—, yo no lo merezco.

Sakura lo alejó haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

—Entonces, no me tocarás —sentenció con un mohín en su bello rostro sonrojado.

Syaoran suspiró acariciándole la espalda, esperando que ella se compadeciera de él; Sakura a cambio le bloqueó la vista cubriéndose los senos con un brazo y metiendo una mano entre sus muslos.

Mierda.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, a pesar de eso, aún tenía un panorama muy bueno del trasero en forma de corazón de la chica castaña. Le dio una ligera nalgada, probando la excelente tonificación de sus glúteos, y su pene saltó emocionado con el grito ahogado de Sakura, sin embargo ella no dio su brazo a torcer.

Continuando con su nuevo e ingenioso plan para torturar brujas testarudas, Syaoran le deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la hendidura que separaba sus nalgas, notando el estremecimiento que eso causó en ambos.

Tentado por el calor de lo prohibido, introdujo un dedo en el orificio apretado, imaginando las maravillas que experimentaría introduciendo su pene.

—Syaoran —se quejó Sakura apretando los ojos para soportar la incomodidad—, no, por favor.

—Muero por joderte así —jadeó Syaoran cerca de su oído, sacando y metiendo lentamente su dedo—, pero esperaré a que seas tú quien lo desee.

Sakura estiró las piernas al sentirse liberada, y se giró mirando con recelo a Syaoran. Maldito fuera, ahora ella estaba más mojada y deseosa por él.

Syaoran rió separándole las rodillas.

—He ganado —celebró pellizcándole el clítoris.

Sakura gritó por el delicioso choque de electricidad que eso envió a su vientre, no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría al lado de ese hombre, ojala fuese toda la vida porque una noche no bastaría para saciarse de él.

Syaoran le miró los pezones duros y no resistió la tentación de subir a succionarlos. Sus labios eran firmes y su lengua aterciopelada, como sus dientes afilados cuando tiraba de ellos. Sakura cerró los ojos revolviendo el sedoso cabello de Syaoran con sus dedos, era magnifico el desliz de aquella lengua alrededor de sus areolas, dándole golpecitos esporádicos a sus pezones.

Syaoran presionaba el pedazo de carne sensible que no succionaba entre sus dedos, embadurnándose con su propia saliva. Esa mujer lo enloquecía tanto, que temía que en algún momento sus verdaderos colmillos brotaran de sus encías buscando clavarse en la delicada curva de su cuello.

La besó para reprender ese pensamiento, aunque quizá no fue la mejor opción. La lengua de Sakura se movía con avidez, enredándose y batallando contra la suya.

Rompieron el beso negándose a dejar en libertad el labio inferior del otro. Rieron con dificultad, oponiéndose a ceder. Finalmente, Syaoran perdió por temor a morderla de verdad.

Volvió al origen de sus deseos, sumergiendo la cara entre los muslos brillantes de humedad de la castaña. Lamió su clítoris penetrándola con un dedo, haciéndola gritar y gemir para liberar su pasión contenida. Realizó movimientos circulares con la lengua dentro de su vagina caliente y mojada, el olor de su excitación turbaba sus pensamientos, podía sentir la vena de su ingle palpitando cerca de su mano. Cerró los ojos chupando sus pliegues, no quería morderla, no quería hacerle daño.

Una luz estalló detrás de los parpados de Sakura cuando Syaoran mordisqueó su clítoris penetrándola con sus grandes dedos, llevándola a la cima del éxtasis. Él succionó los líquidos que emanaban de su vagina satisfecho, compensando con eso su necesidad de sangre.

Ansioso, se enderezó a juntar los senos de la mujer con ambas manos, y apoyando la cabeza en la suave almohadilla por la que deseaba ser envuelto, se empapó del sudor que corría por el valle de sus senos, chupando su dulce carne blanca.

—Syaoran —Sakura llamó en un ronco suspiro.

—Hum… —gruñó dejando caer la cabeza de su pene en la ardiente y resbaladiza vagina de Sakura.

—T-tenemos que usar protección a partir de ahora —Su cuerpo tembló por la mirada que Syaoran le dio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —musitó el castaño retirándose de ella.

Sakura gimió con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

—Es que yo… —Su determinación flaqueó por la mortífera expresión del ambarino.

—¡Habla, maldita sea!

Syaoran golpeó el borde de la cama, provocándole un respingo de temor a la mujer.

—Sí puedo quedar embarazada —susurró.

Syaoran la agarró firmemente de los brazos, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—Explícate.

Sakura ladeó el rostro provocando que sus lágrimas se derramaran.

—La pócima abortiva que me dieron sólo forma parte de un ritual, son demasiadas explicaciones, Syaoran. No lo entenderías.

—Con un demonio, Sakura —gruñó—. ¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes? No he usado nada cuando te cogí en el baño.

—No lo digas así —sollozó sentándose sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? Todo este tiempo te has hecho la victima ante todos pregonando tu desgracia cuando en realidad sí puedes tener hijos.

—No, tú no entiendes. Esto es una maldición, Syaoran —Sus manos temblaban apretujando la sábana—. Me dieron la pócima cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, si yo quedará en cinta nuevamente…

—Lo perderías de nuevo a los cuatro meses de gestación —murmuró Syaoran poniéndose de pie.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo ves, es peor que no poder concebir. Mi cuerpo está bien, mi hijo crecería sano y fuerte hasta llegar a esa edad, cuando la maldición que el concilio me echó encima se active y me haga perderlo.

—Maldita sea —masculló Syaoran estregándose la cara con las manos. Le dolían los testículos y su estúpido pene continuaba palpitando de deseo entre sus muslos, sin embargo la cólera podía más con él en ese momento.

Caminó al sofá y extendió sus pantalones rompiendo el aire a su alrededor, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió guardar su paquete adentro. Terminó agarrando su camisa dándole una patada al sofá, gruñendo de rabia y frustración.

Sakura recargó su peso en una de las columnas del dosel de la cama, llorando mientras observaba a Syaoran salir de la habitación.

—Vete —dijo en un suspiro lastimero—, todo era muy bonito para ser verdad. Nadie querría cargar con una mujer tan fea y echada a perder como yo.

Syaoran la miró de rodillas sobre la cama, todavía desnuda y llorando sin consuelo. Suspiró y se marchó del cuarto azotando la puerta, provocándole un sobresalto a la esmeralda.

Sakura se sentía estúpida sufriendo por un hombre con el que sólo había tenido un encuentro sexual. No lo amaba, pero todas las palabras de amor que él dijo en determinados momentos, dolían mucho ahora, ante el descubrimiento de que todo fue mentira, él sólo las dijo para acostarse con ella, para regodear con sus amigos vampiros que por fin logró seducirla.

Debió decírselo desde el principio, pero por idiota no lo hizo. Ella misma ignoró ese detalle en ese momento, Syaoran no la dejó pensar, simplemente le siguió el juego. Volvió a sentirse como la niña de dieciséis años a la que nada le había pasado, que no había sufrido y que permanecía ignorante de la maldad de los hombres.

Cuando Syaoran la besó, sus labios temblaron y las mariposas muertas por los años y las desilusiones, revivieron en su estómago. Y qué decir de cuando la tocó por primera vez, ella en realidad fue aquella niña en sus brazos, se le entregó con mucho nerviosismo e ilusiones reconstruidas, el poquito de inocencia que todavía guardaba en su lastimado corazón, se la entregó… Se la había dado para que él con sus promesas la guardara y ahora, la veía ahí, tirada y pisoteada en medio de la habitación.

Se acurrucó sintiendo sus lágrimas frías y amargas resbalar por sus mejillas, rogándole a los cielos que no hubieran consecuencias de esa noche ni en su cuerpo ni en su alma, pero si algo llegase a suceder, ella lo afrontaría con valentía porque había sido un error de su parte. Era su cuerpo, ella tendría que haberse cuidado…

Maldijo una vez más a sus padres, ninguno de ellos la defendió para que el concilio no la juzgara de una manera tan cruel. Sólo su hermano Touya y su maestro Clow le habían tendido una mano, a la que ella se aferró por mucho tiempo hasta que uno murió y el otro decidió marcharse lejos…

**xxx**

Touya Kinomoto suspiró rodeando su auto, rezándole a todas las entidades divinas conocidas para que Demian no se encontrara en casa, de lo contrario tendría que rendir demasiadas explicaciones incómodas.

Nakuru lo miró abriendo la puerta, rechazando la ayuda que él caballerosamente ofrecía. Los sucesos que precedieron su pequeña aventura con un desconocido, no fueron agradables. Kinomoto se pasó disculpándose la mayoría del tiempo mientras ella se duchaba, quitándose los rastros de lujuria que él había marcado en su cuerpo. Para ser su primera vez con un hombre —si así puede llamársele—, no estuvo del todo mal. Al contrario, Touya estuvo excelente.

Kinomoto caminó sigilosamente a su lado, observándola de soslayo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, sin embargo Nakuru siendo el miembro más joven e intrépido de la pareja, se aventuró a hablar.

—No le diré nada a mi papi, si tú quieres —propuso deteniéndose frente a los escalones principales de la mansión.

Touya tragó pesado y agachó la cabeza. La conciencia le remordía por haber abusado de tan inocente criatura, y más aún porque no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo, en su olor, todo en ella era exquisito. La polla le palpitaba al recordar que su lengua fue la primera en penetrar su apretada y caliente vagina, que por su garganta se deslizaron los primeros jugos de pasión y deseo por un hombre que ella emanaba. ¡Con un demonio, esa chiquilla era nociva para su salud mental!

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo mejor será olvidarlo —giró dándole la espalda sin mirarla—. Una vez más, perdóname.

—Espera —musitó Nakuru—, no puedes dejarme así. Ni siquiera has preguntado mi opinión al respecto.

Touya se encogió de hombros, sacando las llaves de su auto del bolsillo.

—No tengo por qué pedirla, eres una niña, no sabes nada.

El color carmesí evidenció el enojo en su rostro.

—¡No soy una niña! —replicó dando un respingo por el fuerte portazo que Touya dio tras entrar en su auto.

Nakuru soltó un gruñido observándolo marcharse, ¡hombre obstinado! Ya vería luego quién de los dos tomaba las decisiones en esa relación.

**xxx**

Nunca fue muy apegado a las cosas materiales, a los lugares, y mucho menos a los negocios que hizo crecer durante arduos siglos de trabajo, a todo eso renunciaría por el amor de Sakura.

Bajó las escaleras de las habitaciones que jamás volvería a habitar, sabiendo que su madre nunca le perdonaría semejante traición ni con el pasar del tiempo, ni con la muerte del mundo. Mantener la sangre pura de su clan, era lo más importante para Ieran Li, se volvió una obsesión, casi una necesidad después de la muerte de su padre.

Syaoran no comprendía esos procederes, ya que Hien, fue un vampiro bastante flexible, un marido amoroso y sobre todo, un padre modelo. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que le enseñó a cazar para alimentarse, cuando clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de una hermosa mortal, era la primera vez que lo hacía solo, se sentía nervioso y hambriento, sus instintos le dominaron y terminó por drenar completamente a la chica.

Fue la primera vez que alguien murió en sus brazos a beneficio de su supervivencia, su padre amablemente colocó una mano en su hombro y él notó el orgullo en su mirada. Luego de tantas lecciones de prueba y error, Syaoran aprendió a controlar sus instintos y alimentarse sin necesidad de asesinar a su víctima. A veces hasta tenía la cortesía de acompañarlas a su casa después de borrarles la memoria.

Sus hermanas y él utilizaban la misma técnica de caza, aunque para saciar su hambre tenían que buscar más de una víctima durante la noche; Yusei por otro lado, era más brutal y sanguinario como la mayoría de los clanes vampíricos. El muy idiota torturaba a sus pobres victimas antes de matarlas, lo peor de todo fue cuando se le ocurrió hacerle eso a uno de los miembros del clan Kinomoto.

—¿De vacaciones, hermanito? —preguntó Yusei al pie de las escaleras, recargándose en el pasamanos mientras veía a los sirvientes salir con las maletas del castaño.

Syaoran lo miró de soslayo, pasando a su lado.

—No, me largo.

—Así que el bebé por fin se marcha del nido —se mofó siguiéndole el paso—. ¿Quieres que te mandemos a Rosalía a tu departamento de soltero?

—Esa mujer ya no me interesa —musitó—. No soy imbécil, Yusei. Sé que te has estado acostando con ella.

—Tan delicado, deberías acostumbrarte a compartir, Syaoran.

—No necesito hacerlo, ahora todo queda en tus manos, arréglatelas cómo puedas. Después regresaré para hablar con nuestra madre.

Yusei se adelantó bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Eso significa que nos dejas por aquella ramera?

Las manos de Syaoran viajaron de inmediato al cuello de Yusei, levantándolo algunos centímetros del piso.

—Sakura no es ninguna ramera. De ahora en adelante tendrás que respetarla como mi pareja.

—¿Ah, no? —Yusei gruñó mostrando sus colmillos, estrujando las muñecas de Syaoran con sus manos—. Sólo hay que recordar los gemidos de la puta mientras era violada para comprobarlo.

—Vete al infierno.

Syaoran lo arrojó contra la pared, tirando el jarrón de la mesa del vestíbulo. Sus manos temblaban y sus colmillos estaban listos para desgarrar la carne del miserable que decía ser su hermano.

—Tienes razón —Yusei se puso de pie sonriendo—, sería más divertido recodárselo a ella.

Los ojos marrones de Syaoran centellearon de ira, y la expresión salvaje de su rostro se profundizaba con cada paso.

—Si tú se lo recuerdas o te atreves a hacerle algún daño, juro que te mato.

Los ojos fieros de Yusei, descendieron unos centímetros para enfrentase cara a cara con su hermano menor.

—No le temo a tus amenazas, Syaoran. La última vez que nos enfrentamos te habría matado de no ser por la inoportuna intervención de nuestras hermanas, eres la vergüenza de la familia, lo único que faltaba para coronar tu estupidez, era que nos dieras la espalda por esa maldita bruja.

Syaoran apretó los puños dispuesto a destrozarle la mandíbula a su contrincante, pero un ligero toque en su espalda, provocó que se retractara de sus acciones.

—Entonces es cierto, nos has traicionado con la asesina de tu padre —replicó Ieran.

Syaoran se giró lentamente hacia ella con la cabeza erguida, demostrando todo su orgullo.

—No, madre. El único culpable de todo lo que sucedió es Yusei, y usted lo sabe.

Ieran golpeó la mejilla de Syaoran con el abanico que sostenida en su mano, dejándole un pequeño rasguño al ambarino, quien volvió a mirarla sin inmutarse.

—Tu hermano fue víctima de sus engaños, ella mintió diciendo que le había atacado cuando en realidad sabemos que lo hizo por despecho, porque Yusei la rechazó.

—Sakura es inocente de lo que le acusa, madre. Acepte que nos equivocamos dirigiendo una venganza injusta hacia ella, los que debieron pagar por sus errores son Yusei y la tal Nadeshiko.

—Tú defiendes a esa zorra porque estás enamorado de ella —replicó el pelinegro parándose junto a Ieran—. Además, te recuerdo que tú también estuviste de acuerdo en aquel entonces, te dolió saber que la brujita a quien creías tan inocente me prefirió a mí como su amante. Es más, hasta tuviste la osadía de planear y liderar la ejecución de nuestra venganza.

—Porque yo como todos, creí en tu palabra —Un doloroso nudo en su garganta se formó ante el recuerdo de sus pecados—. Estaba cegado por el dolor de la pérdida de mi padre, de saber que la niña que yo amaba había sido la causante de nuestra desgracia —El brillo amonestador de su mirada ambarina, cambió a uno más opaco y contrito—. Pero ahora que sé la verdad, no saben cuánto lo lamento.

—¿Y tú crees que vamos a creer todas las falacias salidas de tu imaginación? —Yusei espetó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú conoces la verdad tan bien como yo, cabrón —replicó Syaoran.

—Sea o no verdad, ella es una Kinomoto, Syaoran —intervino Ieran dando un paso adelante—. No puedes ensuciar el nombre de nuestra familia mezclándote con ella…

Syaoran la miró, dándole la espalda.

—Ya lo he hecho, madre.

—¡Escúchame, Syaoran! —gritó advirtiendo como su hijo salía a pasos raudos de la mansión—. Si te vas con ella, olvídate que tienes una familia, nunca volverás a poner un pie en esta casa y mucho menos en mis empresas. ¡Le prohibiré a todos los miembros del clan que se reúnan contigo! Nadie podrá dirigirte la palabra, ¿entendiste?

—A la perfección —murmuró el castaño.

Ieran llegó a las puertas de la mansión, empujando a un par de sirvientes a su paso.

—¡Esta es la última oportunidad, Syaoran! —gritó entre sollozos—. ¡Regresa!

Syaoran le entregó sus maletas a Wei, y regresó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

—La amo, a pesar de que nunca he sido su favorito.

La declaración dejó atónita a la mujer, que reconocía la verdad en esas palabras. Pero ver a Syaoran era como ver a su Hien de nuevo con vida, muy incómodo y doloroso. No era falta de amor, simplemente era difícil obviar el rechazo que todos esos sentimientos producían hacia él.

—No te preocupes, madre —musitó Yusei colocando una mano en su hombro—. Sakura Kinomoto pagará por haberte quitado un hijo también.

La nueva venganza, sería muy divertida.

**xxx**

Eriol Hiraguizawa se paseaba nervioso afuera de su habitación, su madre y Tomoyo llevaban casi tres horas adentro sin dar señales de vida. Aunque si algo malo hubiese sucedido con la amatista, no dudaba que Elle ya se lo habría informado.

—Eriol, has el favor de sentarte —gruñó Fumi, su hermana menor—, la chica estará bien, tienes suerte de que tengamos sangre compatible con la de ella.

Eriol se dejó caer en una de las sillas del corredor, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Tomoyo no me perdonará esta vez.

Su hermana le palmeó la espalda.

—Ay, no seas tan dramático. De igual forma, no ibas a matarla, más bien ibas a convertirla en una de nosotros.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe que soy un vampiro —suspiró Eriol—, imagínate si hubiese despertado como uno, habría estrenado sus colmillos conmigo.

Fumi se echó reír retirándose los auriculares de las orejas.

—Entiende, cometiste un error al morderla estando tan excitado —Eriol se sonrojó ocultando el rostro entre sus manos—. Además era la primera vez que probabas su sangre, era lógico que te sustentaras antes de soltarla.

Elle salió de la habitación interrumpiendo la plática de los hermanos.

—Ha despertado, querido. Es mejor que entres, esta preguntado por ti.

Eriol se puso de pie, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Por cierto —le susurró al oído—, le he dicho que soy tu hermana. Creo que es tu deber explicarle lo sucedido.

Eriol tragó pesado girando el pomo de la puerta, el cielo lo ayudara…

**xxx**

—Deja de molestar, Kero —gruñó Sakura sintiendo algunos lengüetazos en su rostro. Apartó al animal con una mano, envolviéndose completamente en la sábana. Aún era muy temprano para ir al trabajo, probablemente ni siquiera había amanecido.

Volvió a quejarse encogiéndose en el centro de la cama. Kero se había vuelto un manoseador, ahora se frotaba el lomo contra sus nalgas.

—Con un demonio, no soy ninguna zoofilica —La castaña gruñó arrojando su sábana fuera de la cama.

—Oye, entiendo que estés enojada pero no soy ningún animal —protestó Syaoran acariciándole la espalda.

—¡Li! —Sakura protegió su cuerpo desnudo abrazando una almohada—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Syaoran frunció el ceño escaneando las paredes de la habitación.

—Pues, pienso dormir aquí. Todavía estás en el hotel, Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó. Era cierto, su cama no era tan grande y tampoco tenía a un hombre desnudo y excitado en ella.

Syaoran notaba con diversión la mirada que Sakura le lanzaba a su miembro, llevaba más de media hora tratando de despertar a esa mujer, era normal que ya estuviese listo para tomarla. Extendió su mano, acariciando los rastros de lágrimas en la mejilla de Sakura, no entendía por qué siendo una mujer tan hermosa, ella se menospreciaba tanto.

—M-me iré para que descanses —intentó deslizarse fuera de la cama, pero Syaoran se lo impidió tumbándola sobre el colchón.

—Perdóname, no quiero que te vayas —la besó en los labios aprensándole las muñecas arriba de su cabeza—. Fui muy feliz cuando te encontré todavía en mi cama, quédate, por favor.

Sakura se retorció en protesta debajo de él.

—No soy tu juguete, Li. Ya obtuviste lo que tanto querías de mí, así que déjame en paz para que pueda largarme a mi casa, y tú puedas burlarte de mí abiertamente.

—No te conviene pelear conmigo, Sakura —susurró mordisqueándole la oreja—. Mi paciencia este día ha llegado a su límite. Si te dejó ir, sé que Demian correrá a tu lado para consolarte, y entonces, seré capaz de todo con tal de sacarlo del camino. Eres mía, te lo advertí, siempre lo has sido.

Sakura se estremeció por la profunda voz de Syaoran, sin embargo continuó luchando en su contra.

—No, no soy de tu propiedad.

Una de sus manos le sostenía las muñecas, mientras la otra se movía alrededor de sus senos, acariciándole los pezones, el abdomen, y finalmente la hendidura entre sus labios mayores.

—Por favor, Li —suspiró Sakura—. Déjame.

—Ya estás mojada —Syaoran dijo liberando su muñeca para abrazarla, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho—. Permíteme amarte, Sakura. Quiero ganarme tu perdón, hacerte saber que si el error que cometimos hace algunas horas tiene consecuencias, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. Te prometo que está vez, sí estaré.

Sakura dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, mirando las cortinas doradas del dosel.

—Todo lo que dices es muy bonito, pero hace algunas horas te fuiste ante el primer problema que se presentó y yo, no quiero sufrir a cambio de tu compañía. Prefiero estar sola.

Syaoran levantó el rostro para mirarla.

—Me fui porque estaba enojado conmigo, si algo te sucede, será mi culpa. Debí haber preguntado antes, perdóname.

—Desde que te conozco, no haces más que pedirme perdón por insignificancias —Sakura le sonrió apartando el cabello de su frente, delineándole las cejas con los pulgares—. A veces, hasta me haces pensar que de verdad me has hecho algo, pero que yo recuerde, no lo has hecho hasta el momento.

Syaoran suspiró, ocultando el rostro entre sus senos.

—¿Trajiste algo para respaldar tu petición? —preguntó Sakura.

Syaoran se incorporó emocionado en busca del preservativo, cediéndole los honores a Sakura para colocárselo. La castaña miró el envoltorio plateado con un mohín, rompiéndolo con más lentitud de la que Syaoran esperaba, que gimió sintiendo los dedos de ella rozar su longitud.

Sakura terminó presionando levemente los testículos del castaño, arrancándole un ronco gruñido. Ella no era ninguna experta en hombres, pero definitivamente le fascinaba el cuerpo de Syaoran.

—No más juegos —sentenció el hombre sosteniéndole la cadera, enterrándose profundo en ella sin preámbulos.

Sakura gritó sintiéndose llena con el grosor de su pene deslizarse en las paredes internas de su vagina, mientras Syaoran respiraba profundamente para mantener el control de sí.

Maldijo en voz alta con el cálido aliento de Sakura golpeándole el cuello, entrecerrando los ojos por el placer de tener su pene enroscado en ella. La besó chupándole la lengua, controlando sus gritos y gemidos. Adoraba cuando su nombre se le escapaba de los labios con una voz ahogada y femenina.

Los muslos de Sakura temblaban con las fuertes estocadas, y su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que Syaoran le susurraba al oído cuán apretado y caliente estaba su interior. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y reconocer al hombre que decía amarla, el destello en los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran era diferente, un torbellino de sentimientos se arremolinaba en su interior, no eran como la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Syaoran gimió posesionándose de sus pezones sensibles y erectos, ella era tan perfecta y el calor de su vagina tan acogedor, que temía perder el control en cualquier momento. Sus instintos estaban a flor de piel escuchándola jadear, olfateando el delicioso perfume de su excitación, sintiendo como su cuerpo le pertenecía.

Sakura arqueó la espalda dándole un mejor acceso a sus pechos, la lengua de Syaoran se deslizaba al contorno de sus pezones, haciéndola desear que los tomara por completo en su boca y los raspara con sus dientes tirando de ellos. Inundó la habitación con sus gemidos cuando él accedió a la petición, acercándola más al cielo.

Syaoran gritó por el estrangulamiento que su miembro padecía en el coño ardiente de Sakura, mientras ella lo acariciaba con amabilidad. Apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, permitiendo que le tocara.

Sakura se abrazó de los fuertes hombros de Syaoran cuando el orgasmo que aprendió a experimentar en sus brazos, llegó devastadoramente. Lo escuchó gruñir porque los músculos de su vagina se aferraron a él con más insistencia, sin embargo Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a ceder con tanta facilidad.

Continuó embistiéndola, sosteniéndole las caderas para enterrarse más profundo en ella. Los gritos y gemidos escandalosos llenaron la habitación, como el calor aumentó en el cuerpo de la castaña. Cerró los ojos creyendo que su vida terminaría en cualquier momento, sería una víctima de la lujuria de un hombre por una mujer.

—Al diablo —murmuró, provocándole una sonrisa al ambarino. Moriría feliz, sintiendo la carne de Syaoran estrellándose en la suya, cubierta de besos y caricias, no podía pedir más.

Fuegos artificiales estallaron detrás de sus parpados anunciando su segunda liberación, pero esta vez, no ascendió sola, se llevó a Syaoran con ella.

El vampiro reposó en su pecho, que al parecer se había convertido en su lugar favorito; ella se inclinó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban para besarlo dulcemente en los labios, si continuaban de esa manera, con él mostrándole el cielo con tanta intensidad, muy pronto caería en el amor.

Syaoran se retiró del calor acogedor de su vagina, y dio un fugaz viaje al baño para descartar el preservativo. Recogió la sábana y cubrió a Sakura con ella.

—Syaoran —llamó Sakura después de que él apagara las luces.

—Dime —respondió acomodándose junto a ella.

—Gracias, porque después de todo, has regresado a salvarme —Sakura se quedó dormida en su regazo, pero ni él ni conciencia pudieron hacer lo mismo esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Bueno, espero que la larga espera haya valido un poco la pena. Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios chicas, gracias. (:D)

_Respondiendo a tu pregunta Sarita Cullen__ : Los hechiceros al llegar a cierta edad dejan de envejecer, la mayoría oscila entre los 25-30 años, sin embargo ellos pueden tomar la decisión de dejar de ser inmortales entregando su magia. No puedo decirte más porque esto es algo que se explica capítulos más adelante; los vampiros pues tienen las mismas habilidades que todos creemos que poseen, o la más comunes, ya sabes, fuerza, rapidez sobrenatural, y las habilidades que varían según la antigüedad y fuerza de su psique. Oh, y Nakuru tiene 19 años. :P_

Sé que muchos tienen varias preguntas, y que el fic hasta puede ser confuso en varias partes, pero este capítulo así como los siguientes son claves, sólo les pido paciencia. ¡Una semana más y seré libre! Estaré de vacaciones así que buscaré avanzar un poco con esto.

Gracias…


End file.
